


Deadly Killers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This story is about Brian and Justin and how they deal with having a relationship while there are close friends and family being harm or killed all around them. Would they find out who it is on time?





	1. Cute Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sighed as he looked at the arrow which was bright red and signaled what he already knew, he was running on empty. He dialed Daphne's number again and sent a prayer that she would answer.

"Hello," Daphne answered in a sleepy voice.

"You have got to help me Daphne!" Justin yelled into the phone. "I am in the middle of nowhere!"

"What?" Daphne sat up in the bed and threw the covers away. She looked at the alarm clock and sighed. Justin was supposed to have been there hours ago.

"Are you there? My cell phone’s battery is dying here," Justin's car came to a sudden stop. He sighed, closed his eyes and put his head on the steering wheel. "Today is not my day, Daphne."

"Where are you exactly?" Daphne asked as she grabbed a pencil to write down the directions. "Hold on,” now she needed to find a piece of paper.

“Can you hurry up please?” He looked around the deserted path looking for any kind of sign but there wasn’t a thing. "I don't know exactly where I am. I turned at the end of route 222 going South to the right and into a road that..." He stopped talking when the phone made a sound to signal that the call had ended. "No! No, no, no! This cannot be happening to me. Daphne! Oh fuck!" he tried dialing her number again but it didn't work. "I’m going to die in the middle of nowhere."

Justin got out of the car and looked around. He felt like he had unwittingly been put in the middle of his worst nightmare. He could walk along the empty road and risk being seen by some psychopath who would slash him. "Oh shit! Stop thinking like that, Justin," he frowned. "And stop talking to yourself,” he stopped walking when he saw what it looked like a light far away in the middle of the thick woods. It was about half a mile away and he would have to walk through all the trees in the already dying daylight.

He glared at the woods as if they were going to come to life and eat him. He looked back at his car and didn’t know what to do. “This can’t be happening to me,” he reasoned he could always go back his car and wait until it was morning when there was more light. But then the killer would see him and hack him to pieces anyway. His other option was to go to the house and ask to use the phone. Of course, then he would be killed and never be seen or heard from again.

Justin closed his eyes and felt the cold air hitting his skin. He walked back to his car and opened the door. He grabbed his cell phone, more out of habit than anything. He took his book bag and his jacket before he closed the door and looked at the house. He wasn't staying outside in the dark. He would walk up to the house and pray for the best. As soon as he put his foot in the grass he heard thunder, then saw lighting and to add to his situation, it started raining. He couldn't do anything but curse and keep on walking while looking over his shoulder from time to time.

***

"You bought this house?" Brian asked shaking his head. "It's fucking falling down."

Michael smiled as he looked around. "I love it."

"We’re going to fix it up," Ben assured him. "It's going to be fun. Hunter took the room in the attic already."

"You do know that's because it will be easier for him to sneak out?" Brian arched a brow and saw that Ben and Michael hadn't thought of that when they looked at each other with worry. Brian just smiled sarcastically. "Don't worry. Maybe he will fall down and break his neck and you'll be rid of him."

"Brian!" Michael hissed. "Don't say shit like that."

"Can we go now? We’re in the fucking middle of nowhere," Brian stated as if they didn't know.

"Are you scared?" Hunter asked coming into the living room.

"No, but I’m careful. I don't want to be here for when the psychopath from the woods knocks on your front door,” Brian stood up and grabbed his jacket.

Michael rolled his eyes and was about to get up when there was a knock on the door. His entire body froze up and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Ah, too late," Brian smirked at them.

Ben went to the door and opened it. He came face to face with a blue eyed blond that was soaking wet. "Are you okay?"

"Do you have a phone I could use?" Justin asked cleaning the water from his face.

"Come on inside," Ben told him stepping aside.

Justin walked inside and looked at Brian, Michael and Hunter.

“Hi,” Hunter said to the blond. He turned towards Brian then. “He doesn't look like a psychopath to me," the teen muttered.

Michael and Brian looked at each other and laughed. Justin frowned and decided not to ask what that was all about. Ben walked over to Justin and gave him his cell phone. Justin thanked him and quickly dialed Daphne's number. He frowned and then looked at the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"No signal," Justin handed back the phone and sighed. He had to have the worst luck on the face of the planet.

Brian and Michael both took their cell phone out and checked them. They also had no signal.

"It must be the rain," Ben told him. "Do you need a lift?"

"Well, yeah. I was on my way to the Pitts from New York. Then I got lost. Am I anywhere near there?" Justin looked at Brian who was looking at him. He smiled briefly and then turned his attention back to Ben.

"Like an hour and a half away," Michael told him. "We’re headed that way. I'm Michael."

"I'm Justin," Justin extended his hand and Michael shook it.

"I'm Ben and they are Hunter and Brian," Ben looked around and then back at them. "We can go now.”

Justin nodded he looked around the house and frowned. The place spooked him to no end.

“You can ride with me,” Brian told him.

“Thanks,” Justin gave him his best smile.

Michael and Ben looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew why Brian was being so nice.

“Can I go with them?” Hunter asked.

“No,” Brian, Michael and Ben said at the same time.

Justin smiled, amused at Hunter’s antics. He knew only too well what it was like to be a teenager. He walked out behind Brian and they got in the Jeep. He gave Brian a look hoping the man wasn’t going to do anything to him. Then he rolled his eyes at himself for thinking like that.

***

“So,” Brian said after a while of silence. “Are you just visiting?”

“Oh, no. I’m moving in with my best friend Daphne. Oh shit,” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I left my things in the trunk of my car,” Justin said. “I hope no one steals them or the car.”

Brian laughed and shook his head.

“Anyway, was that your house?” Justin asked.

“Hell no,” Brian told him. “That place is falling down. My best friend and his kind of boyfriend just bought it. You know, Michael and Ben.”

“Oh,” Justin shrugged. “Maybe they could fix it up and give it some color.”

Brian looked at Justin and smiled. “Yeah.”

“What do you mean by kind of boyfriend?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked. “Michael sees other people.”

“Oh,” Justin whispered. “And Ben?”

“He doesn’t know,” Brian shrugged.

“That’s fucking horrible,” Justin shook his head.

“It’s their life,” Brian said. “Ben isn’t stupid. I think he chooses not to see it.”

Justin bit his lower lip and thought about what Brian said. He made a mental note that he didn’t want anyone like Michael to be his boyfriend. “So, you live in Pittsburgh,” Justin muttered.

Brian nodded. “I’m driving that way, aren’t I?”

“You could be doing me a favor,” Justin told him.

Brian laughed. “You're not that cute.”

Justin looked at Brian, with an arched brow. Brian looked at Justin who was now pouting, and rolled his eyes. He had only meant it as a joke but apparently the blond took it too seriously. Justin was hot enough, but he wasn’t going to tell that to the blond. They stayed quiet the rest of the way to Pittsburgh.

“Ah, here we are,” Brian said. “Welcome to glorious Pittsburgh. Where do you live?”

Justin reached inside his pocket and looked at the address. Brian grabbed the paper and then handed back to the blond.

“I know where that is,” Brian told him.

“You can let me out somewhere near there,” Justin told Brian.

“Nonsense,” Brian told him.

Justin just stayed quiet. He couldn’t wait to get to the apartment and take a warm shower. He was so fucking cold. He kept stealing glances at Brian and wished he were brave enough to say something. He wanted to offer his number to the brunet or maybe asked for Brian’s digits.

“So you live here,” Brian commented as he looked at the place.

“For now, I’m going to,” Justin said looking at the apartment. “I'll just stay with Daphne until I can find a place of my own.”

Brian just nodded.

“Well, thank you. It was really nice meeting you,” Justin opened the door to the Jeep but then stopped and looked back.

Brian arched a brow. Justin sighed and got out. He never looked back as he walked to the apartment. He hated himself for not being more risqué and talking to Brian more openly like he wanted to.

Brian watched the blond for a couple of seconds. He looked at the seat and smiled when he saw that Justin had left his jacket. He smirked and drove home knowing now that he was going to see the blond again.

***

Daphne was pacing back and forth. She was worried out of her mind. She didn’t know what she was going to do. Her mind was running with horrible thoughts of what might have happened to Justin. Then someone knocked on the door and then Justin’s muffled voice was heard through the door. She ran to the door and opened it. “Justin!”

“Daphne,” Justin smiled at her.

Daphne hugged him and then pulled back but she had felt him shaking in her arms. “Are you okay? You’re all wet and freezing. How did you get here? I was waiting for you to call me so I could go pick you up. I was so fucking scared.”

“These guys helped me. There was a house close to where my car had run out of gas. I walked over there and I was so fucking lucky Daphne. They were coming this way. Not only that, they were about to leave,” Justin said as he took off his shirt.

“Thank god,” Daphne frowned when she saw how skinny Justin was. “I’m going to make you something to eat.”

“Thanks, Daphne. I need to take a shower and then we need to go pick up my car.”

“Bathroom is that way,” Daphne said pointing.

Justin nodded. “We’ll go by the gas station and buy a few gallons of gasoline. It should be enough to get my car back here,” Justin walked in the direction of the bathroom.

“Okay,” Daphne agreed.

“Hopefully no one will kill us once we get there,” Justin told her. “That place gives me the creeps.”

“Great,” Daphne muttered. She was happy to have Justin back with her.

***

It had been two days since Justin had started living with Daphne. They had gotten his car back and he was so happy that nothing had been stolen. They were coming back from the supermarket when they saw Brian standing in front of their building.

“Who is that?” Daphne asked. “Do you know him?” she asked the blond because the brunet kept looking at them.

“That’s Brian,” Justin said smiling. “He’s the guy that drove me here.”

“Oh,” Daphne smiled at Brian once they were in front of him. Justin had told her about the brunet and how hot he was. Apparently, Justin hadn’t been lying.

“Need any help?” Brian asked. He was carrying a bag himself.

“Sure,” Daphne said giving him her two bags.

Brian smiled and grabbed them.

“This is Brian,” Justin said looking at Daphne. “Brian this is Daphne. She’s my best friend.”

Brian nodded his head. The three of them went inside to the second floor. Daphne opened the door and walked to the kitchen with the boys behind.

Justin left her there and walked to the living room with Brian. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“No,” Brian told him. “I’m okay.”

Justin nodded. “So what are you doing here?”

Brian handed Justin the bag he was carrying. Justin took it and looked inside. He looked up at Brian and smiled.

“I was looking for this,” Justin said. “I thought I had lost it. It’s my favorite jacket.”

Brian smiled at the blond, happy that he could help. At the same time he was feeling a little anxious about being there with the blond. “How are you doing?” Brian asked.

“I’m good,” Justin smiled widely at the brunet. He couldn’t believe that Brian was standing in front of him. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to drink?”

“Yeah, I have to go anyway,” Brian told him. “I just wanted to drop that off.”

“Oh,” Justin’s face fell.

Brian looked at Justin and sighed. He wanted to kiss him. He wouldn’t mind fucking him senseless too. But at the moment he only wanted to taste Justin’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Justin told him once again.

“Yeah, I had to go out of my way to bring it,” Brian told him and put his hands inside his pocket. He leaned towards Justin and whispered. “I guess you are that cute.”

Justin looked up, startled at Brian’s words. His mouth hung slightly open.

“Later,” Brian told him as he went past the blond and towards the door.

Justin had a blinding smile in place. He turned around to watch as Brian walked away. “Brian, wait!”

Brian turned around and looked at the blond.

“Uh,” Justin walked over to him and smiled shyly. “I just thought that...we could see each other again.”

Brian stared at the blond and watched him turn red. He smiled and nodded. He reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a card. “Call me sometime.”

Justin grabbed it smiling. He couldn’t believe that Brian hadn’t turned him down. Brian leaned forwards and gave Justin a small peck on the mouth. Then he was gone and Justin stood there, shocked.

“Justin,” Daphne said.

“Oh my god. Daphne, isn’t he just to die for?” Justin asked once the brunet had left.

Daphne smiled and nodded. She had been listening to the whole conversation and had gone to the living room as soon as she heard the door closing.

“Oh, Daph,” Justin said falling back of the sofa. “I think he’s so fucking great.”

“You barely know him,” Daphne pointed out.

“But I can feel it. He is the one, Daphne,” Justin told her. “I can feel it in every bone in my body. He’s my other half.”

Daphne smiled and nodded. She went back to the kitchen to finish putting their groceries away. She hoped that Justin wouldn’t go nuts thinking about Brian. She didn’t want anything bad happening after all the progress that Justin had made.

***

Brian woke up to someone banging at the metal door. He groaned and went to open it. He came face to face with Melanie. He stepped aside and let her in. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I just wanted to share the good news,” Melanie told him.

“And what’s that? You are dying soon?” Brian asked as he padded to the kitchen.

“Not funny, asshole,” Melanie shook her head. “I’m talking about Kip Thomas.”

“What about him?” Brian asked frowning slightly. “Don’t tell me he agreed to back away if I pay him money.”

“No,” Melanie said. “He left town.”

“How is this good news?” Brian asked. “He can come back.”

“No, he called his lawyer saying that he wanted to drop the charges,” Melanie explained as she sat down on one of the stools.

“Want coffee?” Brian asked her.

She shook her head. “He told Scott that he was leaving for New York. He had a job offer there,” Melanie informed him.

“So, I’m okay?” Brian asked. “I don’t have to deal with that asshole anymore?”

Melanie nodded.

“Do I still have to pay you?” Brian asked smirking. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Melanie got up. “You know, you’re one lucky bastard.”

Brian shrugged. “I had a good lawyer. Everything would have been okay, anyway.”

Melanie smiled briefly. “Well, I have to go.”

“Next time, pick up the phone and use it,” Brian told her. “Like I want to see your face first thing in the morning,” he grumbled.

Melanie rolled her eyes as she slid the door open. “Whatever, Brian.”

Brian stared at the counter while the coffee brewed. He took a deep breath and smiled. Kip Thomas was now just a faint but dreadful memory of the past. He could continue his life, free of worry about anything relating to the man, of that he was sure.

***

Brian waited outside Justin’s apartment building. He had been waiting for the blond’s call and Justin didn’t disappoint him. He had in mind the many things he wanted to do to Justin. He had fantasized about it a few times already.

“Brian,” Justin said opening the door. He was in his sweat pants. “Come on in.”

Brian smirked and followed. They stared at each other, saying nothing. Justin didn’t know what to do next. Brian just went up the stairs with Justin following him. Once they got inside the apartment Brian was all over him.

“Are we alone?” Brian asked as he pushed Justin onto the sofa.

Justin nodded and watched as Brian got rid of his sweats. He sat naked in front of the brunet not able to look at him.

“Are you always this shy?” Brian asked.

“I’m not shy,” Justin told him but the truth was that he was.

Brian just nodded and left it at that. He looked at the blond’s body.

“You have a great body,” he told him as he ran his hand up and down Justin’s chest. He looked at the blond’s face as his hand kept going down until he reached Justin’s hard member.

“Oh,” Justin jumped a little. He finally looked at Brian.

Brian smiled devilishly as he got onto his knees in front of the blond. Then without thinking twice, he took Justin’s cock in his mouth. He sucked Justin’s cock making sure that his tongue ran around the tip. Justin gripped the sofa and started to buckle his hips wildly.

Brian pulled back and smirked. “Enjoying yourself?”

Justin opened his eyes but he couldn’t speak. He was so hard and only wanted to cum. Brian laughed and took Justin’s hard cock in his mouth once again. He deep throated him and in seconds he felt Justin’s body stiffening. He pulled back and saw Justin splashing cum all over himself. Brian smiled at the sight.

“Hey,” Brian said as he sat down on the sofa next to Justin.

Justin opened his eyes and smiled at Brian. “That was amazing.”

“Come here,” Brian grabbed Justin’s body and pulled him really close. They kissed each other roughly. Brian sucked on Justin’s lower lip.

“I want...I want to do that,” Justin whispered. “I want to suck you.”

“Get to work then,” Brian smiled as Justin slid to the floor.

Justin opened Brian’s pants letting the hard shaft out of the tight confines. He licked his lips and moved to take Brian’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Brian threw his head back. His fingers tangled in Justin’s hair. The hot mouth enveloping his cock was doing wonders to him. He opened his eyes after a while and watched Justin on his knees jerking off while he sucked him. Brian pulled him off his cock and made Justin straddle him.

“Was I doing it wrong?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian kissed Justin’s neck. His tongue stuck out to taste the alabaster skin.

Justin threw his head back and moaned. He was so hard again. He wanted more and more. Brian bit Justin’s neck and the blond arched against him. His hand moved down to grab Justin’s cock. He gathered the boy’s pre cum before his hand reached back.

“Brian,” Justin grunted and his head dropped on top of the brunet. He clamped down on Brian’s finger that had pushed inside of him.

“You are so tight,” Brian murmured. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Justin’s cock spilled more pre cum. His hand grabbed Brian’s cock and started jerking him. He moved his head and they kissed. Their tongues brushed against one another.

The door to the apartment opened and Daphne walked in with Tony.

“Holy fuck!” Tony yelled. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Brian pulled back and turned his head to the side to look at them. “Jesus.”

Justin opened his eyes and realized what was going on. “Daphne? What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Daphne told him.

Brian pushed Justin away and got up as he tried to zip his pants.

“We’ll leave you guys alone for a few minutes,” Daphne said grabbing Tony’s hand and walking to her room.

Justin got up and blushed as he looked at Brian. “I’m sorry.”

Brian sighed. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Justin got up and walked with Brian to the bathroom. Then he went inside with him. “I thought she would take more time. She usually does.”

Brian grabbed Justin by the hips and sat him on the counter. “You talk a lot.”

Justin blushed and shut up. Brian smiled and kissed him. “You’re cute when you blush,” he opened his pants once again and grabbed Justin’s hand so the blond would jerk him off.

“I like it when you kiss me,” Justin whispered.

Brian smiled and pulled Justin by the back of the neck. They kissed frantically as Justin jerked the brunet off. Justin was so painfully hard himself so he started to jack off too. Brian grunted as his hips thrust into Justin’s hand. He opened his eyes and found Justin staring at him. He grunted and came in the blond’s hand. Then he helped Justin get off once again.

Justin was smiling nonstop. “Do you want to go to my room?”

There was a knock on the door. “Justin, I need to use the bathroom,” Daphne told him.

Justin sighed. “We’ll be out in a minute,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. Maybe we could go to your place.”

Brian got cleaned up and did his pants. “Some other time. I am going out with my friends.”

Justin just nodded. He looked down at the floor wanting Brian to stay.

Brian moved over to him and pulled Justin’s head up. He kissed him and smiled. “You are really cute when you pout.”

Justin blushed and turned his face away.

“Don’t worry. I’m far from done with you. Later,” Brian whispered over Justin’s ear.

Justin smiled his sunshine smile. “Later.”


	2. The Body Of The Trick

Justin arrived at his apartment to see that Brian was waiting for him. He tried to hide his smile. His heart beat quickened and he was scared. He could feel butterflies playing all around in his stomach.

“Hey,” Brian smiled.

“How are you doing?” Justin asked him.

“Good,” Brian told him. “I was thinking about you.”

Justin smiled and looked down. He knew his face was red. “Um, do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Brian told him.

Justin searched for his keys inside his bag and opened the door. Then they went up the stairs and into his apartment. He called for Daphne but she wasn’t home. “I guess we’re alone.”

Brian nodded and stayed in the living room while Justin went to his room. After a while of waiting Brian just walked to where Justin had disappeared. He stood in the doorway of Justin’s bedroom looking at the blond who was sitting naked on the bed.

Justin looked at Brian and swallowed. He knew that he wanted the brunet. Brian stepped inside and closed the door. He took off his jacket and threw it on top of the desk chair. He walked over to the bed and sat next to the blond.

“You’re really hot,” Justin whispered. He was so nervous.

Brian smiled and pulled Justin to him. “You’re quite hot yourself,” he kissed him hard and pushed Justin back. He got on top of him and in between the blond’s legs.

“I want you to fuck me,” Justin told him when they pulled back for some air.

Brian got on his knees and took off his shirt. He threw it away and then got rid of the rest of his clothes but not before taking the lube and the condom.

Justin watched through heavy eye lids. His body was burning with need. When Brian’s finger entered his hole he buckled against it. He felt like he was going to explode at any second. Then Brian kept adding fingers, stretching him out.

“Relax, I want you to come with me buried deep inside you,” Brian licked Justin’s jaw as he pulled his fingers way.

Justin felt empty.

“Here,” Brian gave the condom to Justin. “Slip it on my dick.”

With shaky hands Justin did what Brian asked of him. He knew what he wanted and he wasn’t backing away. The first time that he saw Brian, his knees had shaken with fear. Yet, he also knew they were going to be together.

Brian put Justin’s legs on his shoulders and pushed inside the virgin hole hard and all the way in. Justin cried out in pain.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked when he was all the way inside.

Justin had his eyes shut. His breathing was labored. “It just...it hurts. It hurts so much.”

Brian frowned and caressed Justin’s face. “You should have told me I was your first.”

Justin gasped and opened his eyes. A tear ran down his left eye and down to his jaw where Brian wiped it away by licking it. Justin thought that the pain was going to kill him.

“Just take deep breaths… okay,” Brian whispered as he rubbed Justin’s belly.

“I can’t do it,” Justin told him.

“Yes, yes you can,” Brian kissed him. “I’m going to make you feel so good. Ready?”

Justin opened his eyes and nodded. He wanted to please Brian.

“Take a deep breath,” Brian told him as he pulled out of the blond. He was almost all the way out.

Justin did and let it all out when Brian pushed inside of him again. His eyes closed and his body trembled. His hands grabbed Brian’s body and squeezed it. “Brian!”

“You like it,” Brian grunted. “Tell me you do.”

“Oh fuck...oh god,” Justin’s body arched against the taller man. He felt as if waves of electricity were running through him each time Brian moved.

Brian stopped moving after a while; he pulled out of the blond and got on his haunches. He pulled Justin by the hips onto his hard cock once again. Justin’s legs where now wrapped around Brian’s waist. His hands fisting the sheets and his shoulders barely touched the bed as Brian pushed and pulled him however he wanted to.

“Yes,” Brian hissed as he held the blond by the hips. He was pulling Justin’s body towards him hard. The blond was driving him wild. One of his hands traveled up Justin’s back until it reached the back of Justin’s neck. His hand wrapped around the neck and pulled the blond to him. He loved that Justin was smaller than him. The boy fit perfectly in his arms.

“Oh god,” Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck.

“Move,” Brian said letting go of Justin’s hips. “Ride my cock.”

Justin gripped Brian’s shoulders and moved up just a bit before he pushed back down.

“That’s it,” Brian told him in a husky voice. “Do it again.”

Justin moaned as he felt Brian’s hard cock inside of him, leaving and filling him again. Brian put his hands around Justin’s face and brought him in for a kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Justin’s mouth, licking the roof of the blond’s mouth. Justin jumped at the sensations and clamped down on the brunet’s hard cock.

Brian grunted. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Justin smiled and dared to kiss Brian forcefully on his own account. His nails dug into the brunet’s skin. Brian pulled back and licked Justin’s jaw. He pushed Justin back a little as the tip of his tongue led him to Justin’s nipples.

“Brian…oh god,” Justin moaned as he threw his head back. He pushed down hard and his eyes opened wide. Brian bit him on the nipple playfully. Justin squeezed Brian hard inside of him and splashed his cum all over them.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed and pushed Justin back and turned him face down. He pushed his dick inside the blond and hammered hard inside of him. He grunted and came hard. He didn’t let his weight fall on top of the boy, who was still panting for air. He ran his hand over the blond’s locks and then pulled out. “Are you okay?”

Justin didn’t answer. His body still tingled with everything that Brian had done to him.

Brian got rid of the condom and looked at the blond. He got on top of him again and kissed him. “You were so good.”

Justin purred and wrapped his limbs around the brunet. “When can we do that again?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled. “I have to go.”

“When can we do that again? I need to see you,” Justin told him.

Brian was about to tell him that they couldn’t. After all he never fucked anyone twice but the light shining in Justin’s eyes didn’t let him. Every time he looked inside the blond’s blue eyes he lost himself. He didn’t want to take that happy look away from the blond. “I’ll come back soon.”

Justin smiled widely and nodded.

“You stay here. I know my way out,” Brian kissed him again. He let his tongue trace Justin’s lips. “Later.”

Justin watched as the brunet got up, gathered his things and left. Justin was very happy with how things had gone. He couldn’t wait to see Brian again.

***

Brian got to Babylon and quickly went to the bar. He saw Michael and some guy he was kissing. He smirked and then interrupted them. “Looks like we’re having fun,” Brian said including himself in the fun like he always did.

“Looks like you’re interrupting,” Michael told him.

“Won’t you share?” Brian asked like a little kid as he stood behind the trick.

Michael smiled and pushed Brian away. “Fuck off, Brian. I’m busy.”

“Where is the professor?” Brian asked. “Does he know that Mikey is misbehaving...again?”

Michael showed him the finger before he walked away with his trick. Brian laughed and shook his head. He asked for a double beam. Then he went to find a trick for the night.

“Where is everyone?” Emmett asked Ted when he got there.

“Backroom,” Ted told him. “I think Michael and Ben had another fight.”

“Oh,” Emmett said letting the word hang.

“There is Brian,” Ted said.

Brian walked up to them and smiled. “Hello, ladies.”

Emmett kissed Brian on the cheek. “Congratulations.”

“For what?” Brian asked.

“Debbie told us that the lawsuit was dropped,” Emmett said.

Brian nodded and threw his arm around Emmett. “Want to go celebrate?” he asked as he grabbed Emmett’s crotch.

Emmett laughed and pushed his hand away. “Like you could have me.”

Brian laughed. It was a game they always played.

“A beer,” Michael said to the bartender.

“So, Mikey,” Brian smiled. “How was he?”

Michael glared at Brian. “Piece of shit,” he muttered to himself.

“Hey, want to get out of here?” A tall brunet whispered behind Brian.

Brian turned around and smirked. He scrutinized the man up and down and then gave him a small nod. When they got out of Babylon they decided to go to the trick's house. Brian followed him in his Jeep.

“We’re going to have a great time. My name is Ronny by the way,” Ronny opened the door and they went inside.

Brian looked around and hated the place right away. “Great place,” he said sarcastically.

Ronny frowned. “I know it's not much but its home.”

“Are we going to fuck or what?” Brian asked.

They walked to the bedroom and Ronny started to take off his clothes. Brian did the same and was about to get in bed when Ronny did something that stopped his movements. He watched Ronny and once again the man did it again. Brian frowned and slowly let his look land to where Ronny kept repeatedly gazing.

“Are we expecting company?” Brian asked looking at the closet.

The doors burst open and a guy with a chain in his hands smirked. “Remember me, asshole!”

Brian arched a brow and shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

That seemed to make the guy even more furious. He advanced on Brian but the brunet quickly jumped away.

“Stay the fuck away from me,” Brian hissed.

“You’re going to pay for being such an asshole, Brian Kinney.” The man spat the name.

Ronny pulled out some rope. “Grab him, Jake.”

Jake grabbed Brian by the arm and pushed him onto the floor. Then he threw the chain around Brian’s neck. Brian struggled to get free when he felt Ronny grabbing his wrist. Brian didn’t think twice about it when he grabbed Jake by the balls and squeezed with all his strength.

Jake fell back screaming. Ronny stopped momentarily to look at Jake. He then went back to tie Brian but it was too late. Brian punched him in the face and got up. Ronny fell down holding his bloody nose.

“You two are fucking crazy!” Brian hissed as he grabbed his pants and his jacket.

“You fucking bastard!” Jake yelled from the floor.

Brian kicked him in the stomach and started backing away. “Stay away. You’re fucking lucky that I’m not going to call the cops!” he ran out of the room slamming the door on his way out. Then he ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. He was outside in the middle of the night butt naked.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Brian didn’t lose any time getting in his Jeep. Thankfully he had been able to grab his pants where he had left his keys. He took a deep breath and then drove home. He wasn’t going to ever again follow a trick home. “Damn! I lost my Prada boots. Those two fucking assholes!” by the time he got home he was still cursing for having lost his boots.

***

Justin was sitting down on the sofa looking at everyone that had come to the ‘get together’ that Daphne had thrown. Daphne looked at Justin and frowned. She sat next to her friend and smiled.

“What is it Daphne?” Justin asked.

“I just wanted you to mingle,” Daphne told him. “Ray over there seems to be interested in you.”

“But I’m not interested in him,” Justin told her. “Brian came this morning. We talked for a while and he said he was going to pick me up.”

Daphne frowned. “Are you sure?”

Justin nodded with a big smile in place. “I really like him,” Justin told her.

Daphne nodded. She was worried that Justin was reading too much into things. She didn’t want anything bad happening to her best friend.

“He’s not using me if that’s what you’re thinking,” Justin told her. “We fucked and he is still coming back.”

Daphne just stared at Justin. “You guys did it? When?”

“It was that day you told me you were going to be late. I think you were headed to Janet’s birthday,” Justin told her smiling. “It was so great, Daph.”

“Oh my god. Why didn’t you tell me before?” Daphne asked him.

Justin shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and Daphne went to open it. Ray took the opportunity to go and sit with Justin. Daphne’s friend, Laura was there with her boyfriend Fred. Just behind them was Brian dressed in black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. She let them all in with her smile in place even though she was not happy to see Brian. She kept getting a bad vibe from him.

“Hello, Daphne,” Brian smiled at her. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “Where’s my little boy?”

Daphne frowned not liking what Brian called Justin. “Justin,” she said harshly, “is over there.”

Brian smiled and walked over to Justin who was frowning at Ray. “Hey, you’re in my seat.”

Ray frowned and was about to tell the guy to fuck off when Justin jumped up happily.

“Brian,” Justin said as he threw himself at the man.

Brian smiled and kissed him hard. “Want to get out of here?”

Justin nodded without a doubt in his mind. Brian grinned and wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist. They left the apartment and went to Brian’s Jeep.

They rode in silence. Justin couldn’t help but look at the brunet from time to time. Every time Brian caught the blond looking at him, he would smile and Justin would laugh. On impulse Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“We’re here,” Brian said when they arrived. He got out of the car and Justin was right behind him.

They went inside and took the elevator. Brian had Justin pinned to the wall immediately.

“Brian, they’re going to see us,” Justin panted.

“No one else lives here,” Brian told him. “The people from the first floor are on vacation. The second floor still hasn’t been rented and the tenants on the third floor moved out a few months ago.”

“Can we go inside anyway?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and he pulled his keys out. He entered the loft with Justin in tow. “Close the door.”

Justin closed it and turned to look at the place. “Fuck, this place is fucking amazing.”

Brian smiled.

“How old are you, Brian?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed and kept quiet.

“Oh come on. Tell me,” Justin pouted and gave Brian his best puppy eyes.

“Twenty-nine,” Brian told him as he opened the refrigerator to get some water.

“You looked like thirty-two maybe,” Justin said smirking.

Brian threw the door shut and glared at Justin. He walked over to him angrily and Justin walked back smirking. “You little shit!”

Justin laughed as Brian tackled him to the floor. Brian smiled and kissed him hard. When he pulled back they were both smiling.

“You need to get punish,” Brian told him. “Get your clothes off. Now!”

Justin did as ordered, even though his heart felt as if it was about to explode; he was scared. Yet, each time he was with Brian he took on more risks and felt brave enough to do the things he wanted.

“Come on,” Brian said as he got up and then pulled the blond up. He walked with Justin to the bedroom and then started to take off his clothes while Justin got in the bed.

Brian got in the bed and stayed on his knees while he stared at Justin’s body.

“I want to see you jerk off,” Brian told him in a husky voice.

Justin didn’t want to do it. He didn’t know where to start. He frowned and didn’t move. “Brian...”

“Come on,” Brian whispered. “Do it.”

Justin took his hard cock in his hands and started to masturbate in front of Brian. “I...I want...”

“What?” Brian asked as he leaned forth to lick behind Justin’s ear.

“I want you...to touch me,” Justin hissed. “Please.”

Brian put his hand on Justin’s chest and smirked. “I’m touching you.”

“No,” Justin complained. He moved around so that he had one leg at each side of Brian’s body. “That’s not where I want you to touch me.”

“Where?” Brian asked but didn’t let him answer as he kissed the blond.

When Justin was able to pull his mouth away from the brunet he responded. “Here,” he grabbed Brian’s hand and put it on his cock. He removed his hand away from his dick and let Brian jerk him instead.

“You like it when I touch you,” Brian smiled as Justin’s hip thrust up.

Justin closed his eyes and started to touch his nipples as Brian touched him like he wanted to be touched. He opened his eyes a little bit and grabbed Brian’s free hand. He brought it up to his mouth and started to suck the fingers inside his mouth.

Brian let his hand glide along the top of Justin’s member as the blond moved his hips up and down. He was enjoying seeing Justin so wantonly. The friction was driving Justin wild and the more pleasure he got the more he would suck on the brunet’s fingers.

“Turn around, Justin,” Brian told him as he moved his hands away from the blond.

Justin made a whimpering sound. “Brian,” he protested.

“Turn around,” Brian hissed.

Justin turned around and waited for instructions.

Brian ran his hand over Justin’s neck and then down. When he reached Justin’s butt his other hand joined the trip. He parted Justin’s cheeks and his cock jumped. He inhaled the boy’s scent and then licked him.

Justin closed his eyes and moaned. One hand gripped the sheets while the other went down in search of Brian.

Brian didn’t know how but he intuitively knew what Justin immediately needed. He grabbed the blond’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Then he went back to licking the smaller man’s hole.

“Brian, please I want you to...oh god! I want you to fuck me,” Justin panted as Brian stuck his tongue inside of him again and again.

“So impatient,” Brian told him as he grabbed a condom from the bowl he kept next to the bed.

Justin felt Brian’s damp body on top of him. Brian’s hard cock pressed against him.

“Look at me,” Brian muttered.

Justin turned his head and looked at the brunet. He smiled and they kissed. Brian’s tongue forced his away inside Justin’s mouth. Justin trembled and moaned when the brunet’s tongue ran wildly inside his mouth.

Brian pulled back then and got on his knees. He put Justin on his hands and knees. Then he opened the condom and rolled it on his cock. He let his thumb circle Justin’s hole. Justin moaned and threw his hips back towards Brian.

“Brian, please,” Justin gripped the sheets hard, craving Brian.

Brian licked his lips and moved back to look at the blond on all fours. His cock was so hard for the smaller man. He moved forward and aligned his cock with Justin’s hole. Grabbing the blond hips he pushed forward, burying himself deep in the warm tunnel.

“God!” Justin hissed and his shoulders dropped to the bed. His hands fisted the sheets as he tried to move away but Brian had a good hold on him.

“Breathe,” Brian told him.

Justin took deep breaths and soon enough he started to feel the tingling sensation running all over him. He squeezed his walls and Brian started fucking him hard and fast. He thought he was going to die and what a way to go. His prostate was on fire and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Grab your cock,” Brian told him as he pushed and pulled on Justin’s hips.

Justin’s hand reached for his shaft and he started to jerk himself off.

“You like this so much, don’t you?” Brian asked as he simultaneously thrust hard inside.

“Yes!” Justin yelped. “Oh god yes.”

“Run your thumb over your slit,” Brian breathed out. “Come on.”

Justin did and moaned. His walls tightened around Brian. He was so close now.

“With your other hand play with your balls,” Brian grunted his pleasure as the blond worked him from his end.

“Brian!” Justin hips locked up towards Brian and he closed his walls on Brian’s member as he shot his cum over his hand, stomach and the sheets.

Brian thrust a few more times before he climaxed as well. This time his whole weight fell down on Justin. He stayed like that trying to catch his breath. Justin was starting to doze off.

“Hey,” Brian said as he pulled out of the blond. “We need to change the sheets.”

“Okay,” Justin told him as he sat up. “I really liked that Brian.”

Brian smiled. “And I still have so many other things to teach you.”

Justin couldn’t wait.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Brian muttered. “You can stay here tonight. I’ll take you home in the morning.”

Justin nodded happily with that arrangement. Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and his heart beat contently.

***

Justin was finishing a project when the door to his room opened. He looked up and smiled at Daphne. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Brian, called,” Daphne said.

Justin smiled. “What did he want?”

“He can’t come tonight. He said something came up,” Daphne frowned seeing how down Justin seemed to look all of a sudden.

“Thank you,” Justin told her.

Daphne nodded and stayed there not sure what else she should say.

“What is it?” Justin asked getting up. “Did he say something else?”

“No,” Daphne told him and sat down on the bed. “Come here.”

Justin sat down next to her and waited.

“Are you sure this is the guy for you?” Daphne asked. “There is something about him, Jus.”

Justin shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with him. Daphne...I love him. Please don’t say there is anything wrong with him.”

Daphne swallowed seeing how distressed Justin was getting. “Okay. I just want you to be very happy.”

Justin smiled widely and got up from his seat to go and hug her. “I am, Daphne.”

Daphne got up and left his room. She went to her room and sat down in her favorite chair. She closed her eyes and prayed that Brian was serious about Justin. Justin had told her about a guy she had met, Kenny that had treat him horrible and then disappeared on him, leaving him heart broken.

***

Justin went up the stairs of Brian’s building. He couldn’t wait to see the brunet. It had been two days and he felt like he was going to die. When he got to the ugly gray door he knocked twice. He waited and knocked again. He hadn’t phoned Brian before coming to the loft wanting to surprise the brunet.

“Who the fuck is it?” Brian asked and opened the door. He stared at Justin with anger in his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Justin swallowed hard. “I just wanted to see you.”

Brian shook his head. “Well, I’m busy.”

Justin looked at the floor. “When can I come back?”

“How about never?” Brian asked. It was time he sent Justin flying of the proverbial cliff.

“Hey,” The guy that was with Brian said. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“Who is he, Brian?” Justin asked frowning.

“Some guy,” Brian said looking bored at Justin. “I have to go. You leave me the fuck alone.”

Brian then slid the door closed. Justin started crying and ran down the stairs. He needed to get home. He had never felt so bad in his life. He just wanted to close his eyes and die.

***

Brian stretched in bed and then opened his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock and sat up quickly. “Fuck!” He jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. He was going to be late for work.

Once Brian was ready he grabbed his briefcase and keys. He got outside and closed his door. He saw that the elevator wasn’t there so he just took the stairs. When he was almost out the door he spotted what looked like blood coming from the elevator. He frowned and went to see what the fuck was going on.

Opening the doors to the elevator, Brian’s briefcase dropped to the floor. “Well fuck me,” Brian said as he stared at the trick he had been with the night before.

The trick was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled open. His hands were on his belly, his head was hanging down a little bit, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. His whole body was drenched in blood. There was no doubt that he was dead.


	3. Finding The Guilty

Clay finished his coffee and threw the cup away. He stretched and reached inside the car for his holster and gun. He was a tall man with dark hair and a lean body. He wasn’t a handsome guy but he had a certain charm or charisma that pulled you in towards him.

“So, do you think Mr. Kinney did it?” Terrance asked waiting for his partner. He was an old guy with just a few more years on the force before he retired.

“I don’t know. He says he didn’t do it,” Clay put on his blazer and the two of them started walking. “He says that Justin Taylor was the only one that he was aware of that had been in the building that day which tells us that anyone else could have gotten inside even if he didn’t see that person.”

“How old is this guy?” Terrance asked.

“He’s only nineteen,” Clay said looking at his notes. “Right now he has art history.”

Terrance and Clay walked inside the building and looked for room 22A. They stood outside and waited for the class to end, which fortunately was in a few minutes.

“Excuse me,” Terrance said grabbing one of the guys leaving. “Do you know who Justin Taylor is?”

The guy turned around and pointed at Justin who was walking down the hall. Clay and Terrance followed him.

“Justin,” Clay called when they were outside.

Justin turned around and frowned unfamiliar with the two guys whom were walking towards him were.

“Justin Taylor,” Clay said. “I’m Detective Clay Williamson and this is my partner Detective Terrance Perry.”

Justin just stared at them. “Is there a problem?”

“We need to ask you a few questions,” Clay replied. “Do you mind?”

Justin shook his head and then just stared at them. “What is it?”

“Could you tell us if you know a Brian Kinney?” Terrance asked.

“I do,” Justin said. He was so scared that something had happened to the brunet. “Why?”

“How did you two meet?” Williamson asked.

“Is he okay?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Terrance assured him.

“How was it that you meet him?” Williamson asked again.

“Could we walk? I have a class across campus,” Justin told them.

The detectives nodded and the three of them started walking.

“I met him about two weeks ago. I was coming down from New York and I ran out of gas. So I walked up to this house and Brian and some of his friends were there. Then he drove me to my apartment. We started to meet up a few times at my place,” Justin explained. “Sometimes we were at his loft too.”

“Did you two have sex?” Williamson asked.

Justin stopped walking and just stared at them. “What is this about?”

“Just answer the question,” Terrance said.

Justin frowned. “Yeah, we did.”

“Were you at his apartment last night?” Terrance asked him.

“Sure,” Justin told them. “I wanted to talk to him but…he was with someone else.”

“I see,” Williamson looked at his partner.

“Are you aware that someone was killed there last night?” Williamson asked as he watched Justin’s reaction.

“What?” Justin asked taken aback. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“We found a trick murdered in his building,” Clay told him.

Justin frowned and shook his head. “No way.”

Terrance looked at the blond and could see that he was truly stunned.

“Wait,” Justin said. “You think that...Brian did it?”

“We are looking into it,” Clay told him.

“But Brian is...he’s kind of strong headed but he could never kill anyone,” Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You barely know him,” Terrance pointed out. “Unless it was you. Is that why you are so sure it isn’t him?”

Justin frowned. “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“Are you still together?” Terrance asked.

“No,” Justin said. “He basically said he never wanted to see me again. And we never were together. It was just...fucking.”

“So, that was the last time you saw Brian,” Terrance said. “What did you do after you left?”

“I was feeling really bad. I walked for a while with no place in mind but ended up here. So I went to my studio and just painted,” Justin told them.

“Was there anyone that saw you?” Terrance asked.

Justin shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Terrance and Clay looked at each other.

“When you saw Brian was he mad?” Clay asked.

“A little bit,” Justin stopped in front of the building he had class at. “He didn’t want me there and he got pissed.”

“Was he mad before you got there? Or was it after you got there?” Clay asked.

“I don’t know, okay?” Justin looked at his watch and then at them. “Is Brian okay?” he asked once again. He needed to be sure.

“Yeah, he’s not the one that was found dead in his building,” Clay said.

Justin was grimacing just imagining it. He shook his head and knew that Brian hadn’t done it. He thought that the brunet was a good man no matter what anyone said. “I have to go.”

“Here,” Terrance said giving Justin his. “If you remember anything else, give me a call.”

Justin took the card and nodded before he turned around and left. He had to see Brian and make sure that the brunet was okay, even if Brian didn’t want to see him again.

***

“You aren’t looking too good,” Emmett said to Brian as he stood behind the man.

Brian looked at Ted and Michael and shrugged. Emmett moved and sat next to the brunet.

“What’s with you?” Ted asked then he turned to the bartender to ask for a drink.

Brian sighed as he stared at his drink. “They found a dead guy in my building.”

“They found what?” Michael asked shocked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It was this trick that I fucked last night,” Brian took a gulp from his drink. “Pan, Paul, Pat, Pete, something with P. I don’t know his name.”

“Jesus,” Emmett whispered.

“There was blood everywhere,” Brian told them.

“Who did it?” Ted asked.

“How the fuck should I know?” Brian asked shaking his head.

“Did you call the police?” Michael asked.

Brian stared at his friend. “No, Michael. I actually left him there for decoration purposes.”

“Sorry,” Michael whispered.

“The police came and were everywhere,” Brian told them pushing his empty glass away from him. “When they lifted him up I saw why there was so much blood,” he closed his eyes briefly. “Someone cut his throat.”

“Jesus fuck,” Ted muttered.

“Are you okay?” Emmett asked.

“Sure,” Brian said as he lifted his glass when the bartender was looking at him.

“Do they have a clue who did it?” Ted asked.

Brian shrugged. “I really don’t care.”

“They could have thought it was you,” Emmett pointed out.

“You’re watching too many movies,” Brian told him. “In any case, it could have been Justin.”

“Justin?” Michael asked. “Who the fuck is that?”

“The guy in the woods, remember? He became one of my tricks,” Brian muttered. “He was there last night. Although he’s just too nice,” Brian smirked. “I don’t think he did it.”

“How come you know his name?” Michael asked. “If he’s one of your tricks now?”

“Because I do,” Brian told him. “He told us his name when he was at the house. It’s a different situation.”

“Right,” Michael said smirking. “I think you like him.”

“Back to my story,” Brian told him ignoring Michael’s words.

“Are you going to go back there?” Emmett asked.

“It’s my home, Em,” Brian pointed out as he watched the bartender refilling his glass. “Where the fuck would I go?”

“What if they really wanted to kill you?” Ted asked. “You were bound to piss someone off with your charming attitude.”

Brian smirked. “It could happen.”

“You should have called me,” Michael pointed out.

“What the hell for? Were you going to revive the guy, Mikey?” Brian shook his head and got up. He threw a few bills on the bar and sighed. “I’ll see you guys around.”

“You be careful,” Emmett told him.

Brian just nodded and walked away from them.

“Hey,” Michael said as he followed Brian out of Woody’s. “Want me to stay with you?”

“Nah,” Brian told him. “I’m going to be okay.”

“If you need anything call me,” Michael told him.

Brian nodded and gave him a peck on the mouth. “Be good Mikey.”

Michael smiled and watched him go. If he were Brian, he wouldn’t be staying at the loft for a long time. He would even think about moving away.

***

Terrance walked slowly as he read the file in his hands. He couldn’t believe what he was reading but it turned their case in a whole new direction. He closed the file and walked over to his partner. “Look what I found,” Terrance said dropping a file in front of Clay.

Clay grabbed the file and looked at his partner with a raised brow.

“Justin’s parents where murdered three years ago,” Terrance told him. “Stabbed to death just like our victim Penn Johnson.”

Clay frowned and then stared back at the file. He opened it and studied silently. “It says here he has a sister. Molly Taylor.”

Terrance nodded as he grabbed his suit jacket. “We’re going to go talk to her.”

Clay nodded as he got up. File in hand to learn more about Justin Taylor. They got in the car, Terrance in the driver's seat while Clay busied himself with reading the file.

“It says here that Justin went to live with his uncles,” Clay told them. “They never caught who killed his parents. They never found anything at all, not even a suspect.”

Terrance frowned not liking the way it sounded. “We're here,” he said after a while.

Clay looked up from the file and stared at the Victorian looking home. He closed the file and got out of the car. They walked to the door and knocked on it twice before a young girl opened it.

“How can I help you?” Molly asked.

“This is Detective Williamson and I’m Detective Perry. We’re looking for Molly Taylor,” Terrance told her.

“Let me see your badges,” Molly said.

Clay smiled and showed her his.

“I’m Molly,” Molly looked at them. “What do you want?”

“Could we come in to ask you a few questions?” Clay asked.

Molly called for her aunt who came immediately. “These detectives want to ask me a few questions,” she turned around and went to the living room.

“Come on in, please,” Wanda told them.

They walked to the living room and sat down.

“What is it that you want?” Molly asked them.

Terrance looked at Clay and then back at Molly. “We want to ask you a few questions about your parents.”

“They’re dead,” Molly told them.

“We found a man that could have been the one that killed your parents,” Terrance told her. “He killed someone else.”

“How do you know it’s the same person?” Molly asked.

“Our lab technicians told us that the stabs wounds were similar,” Terrance said.

Clay just nodded knowing that his partner was straight out lying. They were going out on a limb and he hoped that they were right about Justin’s shady past.

“Can you tell us what happen?” Terrance asked.

Molly looked at the floor not wanting to remember. She looked at her aunt who gave her a reassuring smile.

“You don’t have to tell us anything,” Clay told her.

“It’s okay,” Molly told them. “What do you want to know exactly?”

“What happen that day?” Terrance asked.

Molly thought about it. “It was like any other day. It was Friday.”

Clay nodded and listened.

“We got up and went to school and then came back home,” Molly closed her eyes as she talked. “Mom was making dinner...

<i>I’m home, Mom!” Molly said as she threw the door shut.

“Where’s your brother?” Jennifer called from the kitchen.

“He didn’t come to pick me up,” Molly shouted as she ran up the stairs to her room. She threw her book bag on the bed and took off her uniform. She put on a shirt and some shorts before she ran out of her room and to the kitchen.

“Molly, do you have homework?” Jennifer asked when she saw her daughter stealing a cookie.

“Yeah,” Molly told her. “But I’ll do it later. I have all weekend.”

“How did you get here?” Jennifer asked cleaning her hands.

“Marcy’s mom dropped me off,” Molly told her. “What are you making?”

Justin walked in the kitchen and smiled at them. “Hey.”

“You didn’t pick me up,” Molly accused.

“I went by your school and you weren’t there. You could have waited a few minutes,” Justin pointed out.

Molly rolled her eyes.

“Mom, can I stay with Daphne tonight?” Justin asked.

“Sure, honey,” Jennifer told him.

Molly left the kitchen and went to watch television. She sat there and waved at her father when he came into the home. She stayed in the living room until they called her to eat. After dinner she went to her room to listen to some music.

Molly took a shower when she got tired and when she came out she went to the living room where her parents were watching a movie. She got on the sofa with them and put her head on her father’s lap. “Where is Justin?”

“He left already,” Jennifer told her.

“Oh,” Molly said and stayed there. Soon enough she had fallen asleep and like every time she did her father would carry her to her room.

Molly sat up startled by her mother’s screaming. She swallowed hard and for a long time she couldn’t move. It felt like hours had passed when she finally got out of the bed. She ran to her door and stopped when she heard the squeaks on the floorboard. Molly locked her door and backed away. She looked around her room trying to find a place to hide.

Seeing the window gave her the adrenaline rush she needed as she ran to it. She opened the window and climbed out making sure that she had a good hold. She closed the window once again and climbed down. Once she touched the ground she ran towards the neighbor’s house.</i>

“Did you ever come back to the house?” Terrance asked. “After the cops where there?”

Molly opened her eyes and shook her head. “They called my brother after a while and Daphne brought him home. They talked with the cops and Justin ran...he ran inside the house,” she stayed silent for a second.

<i>No, no, no!!” Justin screamed. “No, no!” he screamed as two officer drag him out.</i>

“They had to take him out...he saw them,” Molly whispered. “He saw them dead.”

Terrance and Clay looked at each other.

“They told Justin that we were lucky,” Molly sighed. “The guy had been looking for Justin and me. He destroyed our beds. Just stabbed them over and over again.”

“Thank you, Molly,” Terrance told her.

Molly cleaned away her single tear and got up quickly. Then she left towards her room.

“Mrs. Jacobs, could we ask you a few questions too?” Clay asked.

Wanda looked at them and nodded.

“You took care of both of them after what happened,” Clay said.

Wanda nodded. “They didn’t have anybody else. And Molly and Justin were wonderful children.”

Terrance nodded. “Did they ever give you any trouble?”

“Well, like any normal children. I have three, myself,” Wanda told them. “Molly and Justin fought like brother and sister do. My kids fought with them also. Kids do.”

Clay looked around the house. “Did Justin ever get violent?”

“No,” Wanda told him. “When they first came here they wouldn’t talk to anyone. They both had nightmares and would just stay in their rooms. Sometimes Molly would go to Justin’s room and stay with him,” Wanda sighed. “It was hard in the beginning. Trying to make them talk and eat and do anything at all. Justin left school for a year and he and Molly received therapy. With time they got better.”

Clay cleared his throat. “Could I have a glass of water, Mrs. Jacobs?”

“Sure,” Wanda got up and went to get it.

“Look over there,” Clay said to his partner. “In the yard.”

“The kids,” Terrance smiled. “I’m on it.”

Wanda came back and gave a glass of water to Clay. She had another one in her hand. “Where’s your partner?”

“He’s outside,” Clay told her taking a sip. He stayed with her asking her some more questions. When he thought he had enough he just thanked her for her time. His partner was waiting for him by the car.

“I got nothing,” Terrance told him. “The kids adore their older cousin.”

Clay shook his head. They got inside the car and drove back to the department.

“Do you think maybe it’s just a total coincidence?” Terrance asked.

“I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about this kid,” Clay told him. “But I could be wrong. I have been before.”

“He was with his friend,” Perry said.

“We have to do a test drive,” Clay said. “You can drop me off at Daphne Chandler’s house. I have to see if I have time to kill them and then make it back to the friend’s house.”

Terrance nodded and just drove.

***

Justin knocked on the door and waited.

Brian opened the door and arched a brow.

“Hi,” Justin said.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“I know you don’t want to see me,” Justin sighed. “I just wanted to see for myself that you are okay.”

Brian nodded and they stared at each other.

“The detectives talked to me,” Justin said. “They think you killed that guy.”

Brian shook his head and moved to the side. “Come on in.”

“Are you sure?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and closed the door once the blond was inside. He stood next to the blond and his nostrils were instantly assaulted with Justin’s scent. His cock got hard immediately. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Uh, sure,” Justin told him. “Water would be fine.”

Brian walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water and some guava juice. He put the bottle on the counter and then got a glass to serve himself some juice.

Justin walked to get the bottle. “Thanks.”

Brian didn’t say anything as he poured the juice. Then he put the container on the counter and looked at Justin.

“So, uh...what happened?” Justin asked.

Brian grabbed his glass and drank his juice as his mind filled with images of the dead body. He frowned slightly. “I woke up and went to work. But before I could get out the bloodstains got my attention. Someone slit his throat and left him there to bleed to death.”

Justin scrunched his face. He opened his water and started drinking. Brian put his glass down and walked over to him. They stood in front of each other not saying anything.

“I should go,” Justin said closing the bottle. “I just...I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“After the way I treated you?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged. “I still like you. A lot.”

Brian snaked his arm around the blond and pulled him closer. Justin put his free hand on Brian’s chest and stared at the man. Slowly their heads moved closer and then they were kissing each other. Their kiss was slow but hard. Brian’s tongue pushed inside the blond’s mouth and he tasted the boy. His hand grabbed the back of Justin’s neck and their mouths crashed closer together, if that were possible.

Justin let the bottle fall down to the floor and their kissing got hungrier. Brian pushed Justin onto the floor and got on top of him. They never let their mouths separate as they got rid of their clothes. When they were both naked Brian pulled away from Justin’s amazing mouth. He reached for a condom and the blond took it away from his hands. Justin opened and put it on Brian.

“Fuck me,” Justin told him.

Brian took Justin’s legs and put them on his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and put it at Justin’s entrance. He pushed inside as he looked at the blond.

“Yes,” Justin hissed. He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Brian pushed himself all the way inside the willing body. He licked Justin’s neck and took a deep breath. He loved Justin’s scent and hadn’t known how much he had yearned for it until that moment. He opened his eyes to stare at the blond that had turned his world in just a few days. He was breaking his rules over and over for Justin.

“Harder, harder please, Brian...I want...”

“What?” Brian asked. “Tell me.”

“To...feel...you,” Justin groaned.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hands and interlaced his fingers with the blond’s. He pushed their arms up as far as they could reach and started to move harder against Justin.

“I want to cum!” Justin yelled. “Oh god, please.”

“Then do,” Brian muttered and licked Justin’s cheek. He let his tongue run along Justin’s jaw line before he sucked Justin’s sweaty skin.

Justin shut his eyes as he melted in Brian’s arms. He wanted Brian to touch his cock or he would. At this point he didn’t care who did it. Brian let go of Justin’s left hand and grabbed Justin by the waist. Pulling Justin up and making their sweaty bodies rub against each other.

“Oh god!” Justin finally found the friction he had been looking for. His legs tightened on Brian’s shoulders and he splashed his cum in between them.

“Fuck!” Brian grunted as his hips started to move fast in and out of Justin. He was just jabbing his cock inside the blond. Throwing his head back as he came.

Justin’s legs fell down and he quickly wrapped his arms around the brunet. Brian took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He kissed Justin hard and grabbing the condom at the base of his cock he pulled out.

Justin’s phone started ringing and he groaned. He sat up and crawled to where his pants where. Brian slapped him on his left ass cheek. Justin looked back and smiled at him.

“Hello,” Justin said. “Molly?!”

“Hey,” Molly told him.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked getting up quickly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes. I was just calling you to tell you that there were two detectives here saying that they were after a guy who could have been…the one that killed our parents.”

“Are you serious?” Justin asked. “What else did they say? Who is it?”

“I don’t know,” Molly told him. “They just left. They left a card.”

“I want to talk to them,” Justin said. He wanted to know who had killed his parents.

“His name is Clay Williamson,” Molly told her.

Justin frowned. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

“You know him?” Molly asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said as he turned to look at Brian who was still sitting on the floor. “I do.”

“Is everything okay?” Molly asked hearing disappointment in Justin’s voice.

“Yeah,” Justin assured her. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Molly smiled. “Okay.”

Justin closed his phone and stared at Brian. “I think I have good news for you.”

“And what’s that?” Brian asked him.

“I don't think the police are after you anymore,” Justin mumbled as he sat down on the floor in front of Brian.

“Who are they after then?” Brian asked.

“Me,” Justin whispered.

Brian looked at him and shook his head. There was just no way in hell that anyone could believe that Justin was capable of killing someone. He pulled Justin, who looked like his world was falling apart all around him, close to him.


	4. Emmett To The Rescue

Brian opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He rolled on the bed and just ended half on top of Justin. He looked at the blond with a smile and an idea in his head of what he wanted to do next. He ran his hands over the pale skin. His cock was getting harder by the second when someone started knocking on the door. Brian sighed and got up from the bed.

“Hey, Brian,” Michael said as he went inside the loft after Brian opened the door. “I brought coffee.”

Brian slid the door closed and walked behind Michael towards the kitchen.

“Were you sleeping?” Michael asked taking the coffees out of the bag.

“No,” Brian told him. “I was up.”

“Brian?” Justin called from the room.

Brian and Michael watched as the blond came towards them with the sheets wrapped around his waist.

“Hey,” Justin said looking at Michael.

“Is this one of your tricks?” Michael asked shaking his head. “You should tell him to go home.”

“I’m not a trick,” Justin said his voice turning firm.

Michael stared at Justin for a few minutes before he realized who Justin was. “You're that guy that was at my house.”

Justin just nodded.

Brian walked over to Justin and kissed him. “Why don’t you go take a shower then I'll drop you off?”

Justin nodded with a little smile in place. “Okay,” he wrapped his arm around Brian and kissed him hard before he left.

Brian was amused by the whole thing.

“Oh my god,” Michael said. “That’s the Justin.”

Brian smirked.

“I thought you would have fucked him a long time ago and be done with him,” Michael pointed out.

“I did,” Brian said. “I’m not quite done yet. He has a lot to learn.”

“And you thought you would take him under your wing?” Michael rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.

“What is it to you, Mikey?” Brian asked as he took his cup.

“No, no,” Michael said throwing his arms up. “It’s your life Brian. You do whatever you want.”

“I’m going to be doing, Justin,” Brian told him grinning. “So, excuse me.”

Michael laughed as Brian went back to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. Michael looked in the refrigerator and shook his head. He looked at his watch and he knew he had time enough to go buy them breakfast and be back. Once Michael was out he headed towards the deli.

“Michael!”

Michael turned around and saw a guy he had been with a few months ago. He groaned and stopped. “What?”

“It’s me, Duncan. I just saw you,” Duncan told him. “You spend a lot of time with Brian.”

Michael frowned. “How do you know that?”

“Everyone knows you two are best friends,” Duncan replied.

“What do you want?” Michael asked.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to get together again,” Duncan told him smiling. “We could have a good time.”

“You do know I’m in a relationship, right?” Michael asked.

Duncan sighed and nodded. “But I don’t care. If you aren’t happy...I can make you happy.”

Michael smiled and just nodded. “I have to go and get some breakfast.”

“I could go with you,” Duncan said. “We could talk some more.”

Michael sighed. “I just want you to know that I’m not leaving Ben. So, if that’s what you want, you’re wasting your time.”

“I don’t want you to leave him,” Duncan shrugged. “I just want to be with you.”

Michael nodded slowly. When he left his apartment in the morning the last thing in his mind was that he was going to start an affair. He wanted to say no to Duncan. He just used tricks when he and Ben were having problems and he couldn’t cope. But Duncan seemed like a good guy and it would be good to have him around for when nothing better came along.

***

Brian came out of the bathroom feeling revived. He had fucked Justin there and he wondered if he could now make the blond leave and never come back. There wasn’t much more he could do with the blond. They had done practically everything.

“Brian,” Michael said smiling. “Look what I found.”

Brian looked at Duncan who was sitting on one of the stools.

“Not bad,” Brian said.

“Hey,” Justin said as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

Michael stared at Justin’s body, he leered before walking away. Justin looked at Michael moving away and then his eyes landed on Duncan. His mouth opened and he took a deep breath. He felt himself getting hard. He watched Duncan and smiled. Brian looked at Justin and he arched a brow. He rubbed his jaw and then walked over to Justin who was staring at Duncan.

“Do you like him?” Brian asked over the blond’s ear.

“What?” Justin asked startled. “No,” he told the brunet when he realized what Brian was asking him.

“Yes, you do,” Brian laughed. “Want him to suck you?”

Justin gasped.

“Mikey, why don’t you bring your friend over here,” Brian said as he took Justin’s towel away from his waist.

Justin’s whole body tensed up. Michael walked in the room with Duncan behind him.

“He has a big cock for such a little boy,” Michael said and stood in front of Justin.

“Suck him off, Mikey,” Brian said as he stood behind Justin.

Michael smirked and got on his knees.

“No wait,” Justin said. “He’s married,” he said looking at Brian.

“Not really,” Michael said. “Ben and I decided to live together and right now he is pissed at me.”

“Don’t you love him?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed. “Jesus fuck!”

Michael grabbed Justin’s hips and pulled him closer. “I love him very much. But this has nothing to do with him.”

Justin moaned as Michael took him into his mouth. “Fuck,”

Brian kissed Justin’s neck and watched him. He smiled as Justin moaned. His eyes landed on Duncan who was stroking himself.

“What?” Duncan asked.

“Take off your clothes,” Brian said looking at Duncan, “and come here.”

Duncan did as he was told while he watched Michael on his knees sucking Justin even thought he was seething; he wanted to push the blond away. He wanted Michael all to himself and slowly he would get it, he was going to try his best.

“Fuck,” Justin thrust his hips into Michael’s mouth and grabbed the man by the hair hard. “I’m going to cum.”

Michael pulled away and got up. He started to get naked as well.

“You should’ve made him cum,” Brian said as he pulled Justin towards him. “He can get hard over and over again.”

Justin blushed and Brian smiled and kissed him. Brian took Justin’s cock and stared at the blond. Justin held onto Brian and in seconds Brian had him cumming.

“God,” Duncan said. “They look fucking hot together.”

Brian smiled and pushed Justin back on the bed. “You know what would look hot, you fucking him.”

Duncan walked over to Justin. “Do you want that?” Duncan asked.

Justin looked at Brian who was stroking his cock and nodded. Duncan got on the bed and began to kiss Justin. At first Justin resisted but then his arms went around the man.

“What are you feeling?” Brian asked above Justin’s ear.

Justin looked at Brian and gave him a blinding smile.

“Get me some lube,” Michael said to Brian.

Brian reached for it and gave it to Michael who stood behind Duncan. Then Brian got on his knees close to Justin’s head. “Open your legs Justin,” Brian whispered.

Justin put his legs around Duncan. He moaned when he felt the man’s fingers at his entrance.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and his eyes closed automatically. Duncan grabbed the condom that Brian was giving him and put it on. He felt Michael behind him and he smiled. Michael had the condom he had retrieved from his pants.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Michael hissed in Duncan’s ear.

Duncan pushed inside of Justin and moaned. “Fuck,”

“Oh god,” Justin arched his hips. “Brian.”

“What is it?” Brian asked as he stroked his cock.

“Kiss me,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin. Then he pulled back because he wanted to watch Justin getting fucked. It was turning him on so fucking much.

“Fuck,” Michael grunted when he managed to get inside Duncan. He pulled Duncan’s upper body towards him and bit him on the neck.

“Michael,” Duncan gasped out. “Fuck me.”

“This is hot,” Brian said. He caressed Justin’s face and then straddled it. “Suck me off.”

Justin held onto Brian’s hips and then captured the man’s hard cock in his mouth. He couldn’t believe what they were doing. They moved hard and fast against each other. They were all covered in sweat. The room was filled with moans and grunts from all of them.

“Justin,” Brian gasped out as the blond sucked him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck.”

“He’s so fucking good,” Duncan hissed.

Brian pulled his cock away from Justin. He moved so that he was lying next to the blond. “Make him cum,” Brian whispered to Justin. “You’re running the show,” he grabbed Justin’s cock at the base. He didn’t want the blond coming yet.

Justin tightened his walls around Duncan and heard the man groan his pleasure. Duncan shot his cum and triggered Michael’s.

“Fuck,” Duncan hissed as he fell back against Michael.

“Jesus,” Michael gasped out.

Brian smirked and stroked Justin’s cock. Justin screamed and splashed his cum. Brian smiled and kissed him. Then he reached for a condom. He watched the blond as he put it on. Duncan seeing what Brian was doing pulled out of Justin.

“Brian,” Justin whispered as the brunet entered him. He kept his eyes open and watched as Brian fucked him. He smiled and caressed Brian’s face happy of the pleasure he was giving the brunet.

“They’re so hot,” Duncan whispered to Michael.

Brian bit Justin’s shoulder hard and the blond screamed. “You are mine no matter what,” he whispered and came.

“Fucking hell,” Michael said when he got up. “That was hot.”

Brian opened his eyes and found Justin looking at him. He smiled at him and kissed him. “You were so fucking good,” Brian muttered. “Did you enjoy that?”

Justin nodded and then buried his head on Brian’s shoulder. “And I can honestly say that I like it more when you fuck me.”

“Of course,” Brian whispered. They looked at each other and kissed.

“I think it’s time to go,” Michael said as he reached for his pants.

“Come back soon,” Brian laughed as he caressed Justin’s chest. “We sure had a great time.”

Justin smiled and hugged Brian tightly happy that Brian still wanted him there.

***

Justin was having the time of his life. He had arrived from school to find Brian waiting for him. They entered his apartment and fucked. Justin would have been happy with just that but then Brian had invited him to go to Babylon with him.

“Want something to drink?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and grabbed the beer that Brian was giving him. He kissed him and smiled when Brian smirked. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Brian told him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Justin asked frowning.

“You see that guy over there,” Brian pointed. “I’m going to fuck him.”

“What about me?” Justin asked.

“We can share,” Brian said smiling.

Justin shook his head. “You’re here with me tonight.”

“You’re not my boyfriend, Justin,” Brian brusquely stated. “So go fuck someone else. I’m getting kind of tired of this bullshit.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” Justin hissed. “You, you...” he took a deep breath and just left.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Brian called after him.

Justin just kept on walking. He was crying as he made it out of Babylon. His heart felt like it was about to explode any second.

“Hey,” a guy said as he walked behind Justin.

Justin kept walking not having heard a thing.

“Hey,” the same guy said and grabbed Justin by the shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Justin asked startled. “Who the fuck are you?”

“If he doesn’t want you it’s okay. Guys in there are jerks. You can be mine,” the guy smiled crookedly.

“Fuck off,” Justin told him and was about to leave when the guy pushed him hard against the wall.

“That’s no way to talk to me,” the man hissed.

Justin tried to push him away but couldn’t. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

The guy laughed and started chocking Justin. He reached for Justin’s zipper and opened it. “You’re going to like this.”

“Fuck no!” Justin hissed as he managed to push the man away.

The guy punched him hard on the head. Justin’s sight got blurry for a second. The guy took that opportunity to grab him again.

“Let...go,” Justin tried to say but the man had a tight hold around his neck. He couldn’t breathe right as the man only strengthened and gripped him tighter by the throat.

“What the hell is going on back there?” Emmett asked looking towards the alley. “I think someone is in trouble.”

“And that’s our problem how?” Francis, the guy with Emmett asked.

Emmett frowned and walked into the alley. Then he saw an older man attacking a boy. “Hey! Leave him alone!”

The guy turned to look at Emmett and glared at him. He wasn’t about to get caught so he opted for letting go of Justin and running away.

Emmett ran towards Justin and stopped in front of him, “are you okay?”

Justin fell down on his knees with his hands hitting the pavement. He was shaking all over as he tried to breathe. He had tears falling down as soon as he closed his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Emmett asked again. He turned to look at his trick that was now next to them. “Call the police.”

Francis nodded and took a few steps away as he dialed the number.

“What’s your name?” Emmett asked as he squatted in front of Justin.

Justin kept crying on the ground. Emmett sighed not sure what to do with the blond.

“You’re going to be okay,” Emmett assured him. “Nothing is going to happen,” he looked at Justin and knew that the boy was physically okay. He was just in shock.

“What happened?” a guy asked.

“He was attacked,” Francis told him. “The ambulance is coming.”

“Jeez,” the man said.

One guy who had heard what was going on went back to tell everyone else what had happened. Brian was dancing with Michael when someone went up to him to tell him that the guy he had been dancing with all night had been attacked.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed as he ran with Michael to where everyone else was. “Justin!”

Emmett got up and looked at Brian. “You know him?”

Brian squatted in front of the shaking man. “Justin, look at me.”

“What happened?” Michael asked.

“Someone was trying to have their way with him,” Francis said.

Michael frowned not wanting to think about what could have happened.

“Justin, look at me,” Brian hissed in a worried tone.

Justin looked up, his eyes filled with fresh, new tears. Brian had never been so pissed in his whole life. If he ever caught up with the man that had done this to his blond he was going to kill him. He caressed Justin’s face and was sure that the smaller man was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Brian frowned not sure why he was having such thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked from behind Brian.

Justin finally realized that it was Brian who was in front of him and threw his arms around the man. Brian got up with Justin in his arms.

“It’s okay,” Emmett said caressing the blond’s back. “People, nothing to see here.”

A little after the ambulance arrived along with the cops. They took some statements while the paramedics examined Justin. Eventually, the paramedics concluded that the blond was okay. Once everyone was gone Brian held the blond in his arms. Justin wouldn’t stop shaking no matter what. Brian decided to take him home and that was the end of it.

***

Justin opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. “Brian!” Justin yelled scared out of his mind.

Brian walked quickly towards the bedroom. “What is it?”

Justin saw him and visibly relaxed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Brian walked over to him and sat with the blond. “Are you okay?”

Justin nodded and stared at the brunet. “What am I doing here? I thought...you didn’t want to see me again.”

“I never said that...this time around,” Brian told him. He leaned forth and kissed Justin. “Look Jus, we have to talk.”

Justin stayed quiet to hear what Brian had to say.

“Okay,” Brian said. “I live my life how I want to. I don’t let anyone tell me what to do and that’s that. I fuck a lot of guys and I like it. I fuck a trick one time only and then send him home.”

Justin frowned and asked, “what am I still doing here then?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know. But I want you to keep being here.”

Justin smiled and looked away for a second. “So I’ll be like Ben. I stay at home and waiting for you.”

“No,” Brian moved closer. “I’m not lying to you. You know that I fuck other guys and if you want to do the same go right ahead.”

“I think that’s fair enough,” Justin told him. “When you are old and want to settle down, would you want to do it with me?”

Brian laughed and stared at the floor. “I’ll think about that. You will be the first on my list.”

Justin smiled widely. He had hope, that one day Brian would be all his. He would make sure of that.

“So,” Brian looked at Justin’s cock. “What are you thinking about?”

“Fucking,” Justin told him. He moaned when Brian grabbed his cock.

“Are you up for it?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and pushed the covers away quickly. Brian got up and went to get something. He went to his closet and opened a box he had there. Then he went back to the bed and grabbed the lube and two condoms on his way there.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked as he saw Brian with a huge black dildo.

“We’re going to have a little fun,” Brian told him. He put the things on the bed and then got rid of his jeans.

Justin just waited because so far Brian had never hurt him.

Brian licked his upper lip and then crawled on top of Justin. He kissed the blond and smiled when Justin pushed his hard penis against him. “Someone is eager.”

Justin just smiled. “I like it when we do stuff.”

Brian smiled and his hands roamed Justin’s lithe body. He loved that Justin felt so small in his arms. It turned him on knowing that he could manhandle Justin.

“Oh,” Justin gasped when Brian grabbed his cock. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

Brian stopped and pushed the blond on his belly. He grabbed the lube and quickly opened Justin.

“I want you,” Justin moaned.

“You will get me,” Brian assured him as he ripped open one of the condoms and put it on the dildo. He put some lube on it and then put it at Justin’s entrance. “Ready?”

Justin pushed his hips back as an answer. Brian watched as he slowly pushed the object inside the blond. His cock twitched at the sight.

“Brian,” Justin moaned. He clamped down on the dildo.

Brian leaned forth and kissed Justin’s neck. “Let it inside you,” he whispered in a husky voice.

Justin opened his eyes and moved his head to the side. “Kiss me,” he panted.

Brian laughed as he peered deep into Justin’s eyes. The boy was obsessed with kissing him and he really didn’t mind it at all. Their kisses were slow, wet and hot all the while Brian continued to push the dildo inside of Justin.

“Oh fuck,” Justin hissed. “It hurts.”

Brian pushed more of the dildo in. “Tell me to stop then.”

Justin shook his head as the dildo was pushed deeper inside of him. It hurt but it also felt good. Justin’s legs started to shake and his knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the pillow. Brian pulled the dildo out and pushed it back inside hard.

“Ah!” Justin yelled. “Brian!”

Brian then started to move the long and wide dildo in and out of Justin. He was so fucking hard. He smiled when Justin asked for more and more. He loved Justin’s sex drive.

“You!” Justin screamed.

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“I want you...inside of me,” Justin bit down the pillow. He was so close to cumming. “Fuck me!”

Brian pulled the dildo out and reached for a condom. He didn’t bother using any lube; Justin was more than ready for him. He ripped the foil and put the condom on. He turned Justin around and kissed him as he put the smaller man’s legs on his shoulder. He entered him hard and fast and fucked him like that too.

Justin kissed Brian everywhere he could reach. He was sure that he was in love and that scared him. He was worried that Brian didn’t feel the same way.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moved his hips back into the brunet. “I want to cum. God...please.”

“Touch yourself,” Brian grunted. “Do it.”

Justin grabbed his cock and started to jerk off. “Kiss me.”

Brian kissed him hard and when he pushed his tongue inside the blond he felt the blond shaking as his orgasms overtook him. Brian grunted and came too. He held on to Justin’s nimble body.

Justin opened his eyes and smiled. “That was beautiful.”

Brian smiled.

“Is that my phone?” Justin asked.

Brian pulled out of Justin and the blond got up and went in search for it. “Hey Daph,” he said walking to the bathroom.

Brian waited for Justin to be done talking with his best friend. When the blond came out of the bathroom Brian waved at him with his hand to get in the bed. “Are you feeling better?”

“You know,” Justin said smiling as he straddled Brian’s body. He put the phone on the nightstand. “You’re not as bad as you try to make everyone believe.”

“Shut up,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. They kissed for a long time until Justin pulled back and yawned.

“Am I boring you?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin told him. “I’m tired. My head hurts a little.”

Brian pulled him close. He examined the black and blue mark that Justin had above his left eye. “That fucker got you good.”

“I should go home,” Justin muttered. “Daphne is worried.”

“Stay here,” Brian whispered.

Justin mumbled something and felt asleep very quick. Brian caressed Justin’s back and knew that there was something going on between them because for the life of him he didn’t know why he couldn’t let Justin go.

***

Daphne knocked on the door and waited. Brian opened the door after a few seconds and arched a brow when Daphne took a step back and stared at him as if he were a ghost.

“Brian,” Daphne whispered.

“How is everything, Daphne?” Brian asked.

“Okay,” Daphne told him. “Where is Justin?”

“Ah, he is sleeping,” Brian told her.

Daphne just nodded. “I wanted to see how he was doing. Justin told me you lived here. He said he was coming home and then he didn’t. I was worried.”

“He’s okay,” Brian stared at her noticing that she looked very stunned. “Is everything okay, Daphne?”

“Oh, yeah,” Daphne told him and gave him a smile. “I was just really worried about him. He told me you guys had fought you know and I thought he would run away or something.”

“That was before he was attacked,” Brian said. “I wasn’t going to leave him alone.”

Daphne smiled. “That’s decent.”

Brian nodded. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m just a little jumpy, you know,” Daphne told him. “He’s always getting into trouble and then with what happened here. I’m just a little scared that’s all.”

Brian nodded. “I hope you don’t think it was me.”

“I don’t,” Daphne said very quickly.

Brian arched a brow.

“I really don’t, Brian,” Daphne said.

“Good,” Brian said as he looked in the direction of the bedroom. “I’ll tell him to call you.”

“I’ll go then,” Daphne said. “Just tell him that I was worried about him and to come home soon.”

Brian nodded. Daphne turned to leave and then looked at Brian once more. She smiled briefly and then left taking the stairs.

“Jesus,” Brian said. “Some people,” he closed the door and went back to bed where Justin was sleeping.

***

Terrance hung up the phone and sighed. He had been doing some snooping regarding Justin Taylor and he didn’t like what he had found. He turned around in his chair and moved closer to Clay. “Hey,”

“What is it?” Clay asked as he typed something on his computer.

“I found another very important detail about Justin Taylor,” Terrance said.

“What’s that?” Clay asked looking up at his partner.

“Chris Hobbs died in a freakish accident at school. Justin’s High School,” Terrance told him.

“And your point being?” Clay asked as he took the interruption from his work to take a bite of his burger.

Terrance smiled. “They fought all the time and one day Chris turned up dead.”

Clay was chewing very slowly as he thought about it.

“Coincidence?” Terrance asked.

“I think not,” Clay whispered not liking it one bit.


	5. Brian Kinney's Boyfriend

Debbie had finished with a customer when she saw Brian and someone else, whom she believed was Justin, walking inside. She smiled seeing how Brian kept his arms around the man and glared at anyone that dared look at Justin. The guys had told her about Brian being with someone but she wouldn’t have believed it if she haven’t seen it herself.

“Brian,” Debbie shouted as she walked over to them. “Who’s this beautiful kid?”

Justin blushed but gave her a smile from ear to ear. Brian sat down and pulled Justin with him.

“My name’s Justin,” Justin told her.

“This is Debbie,” Brian said. “She’s Michael mother.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Justin told her.

“Can we get some service?” Brian asked.

“Brian,” Justin said. “You’re being rude.”

Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed a menu. “Here, order something,” he suggested.

Debbie was amused by the whole exchange. Justin grabbed the menu but didn’t look at it. He just asked for a cheeseburger and a soda.

“Do you want the same old boring thing you always ask for Brian?” Debbie inquired.

“She’s being rude also,” Brian said looking at Justin.

Justin laughed a little bit. “You started it and do you know that you’re acting like a little kid?”

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression and turned to look at Debbie who was grinning. “I’ll have a salad.”

Debbie nodded and turned around but not before winking at Justin.

“Do you want to make out?” Justin asked.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked taken aback. “What did you just ask me?”

Justin smiled. “You heard me.”

Brian frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you,” he replied.

Justin moved closer and opened his mouth slightly. Brian wanted to choke Justin and kick him and hurt him so badly. He leaned forward and kissed Justin. Sticking his tongue inside his mouth made him shudder. He pulled back and looked at Justin worried for a second. He didn’t know what the fuck the blond was doing to him.

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian just started kissing him again.

“Oh, look,” Emmett said. “It’s the love birds.”

Ted laughed and sat with Emmett in the booth. Brian pulled back from Justin and glared at them.

“Can we pretend they don’t exist?” Justin asked in a really low voice above the brunet’s ear.

Brian smirked and went back to kissing Justin. Emmett and Ted looked at each other and smiled. They couldn’t believe how Brian was acting.

“So how does it feel to have a boyfriend?” Emmett asked.

Justin pulled away from Brian and looked at Emmett. “It’s quite wonderful.”

“Don’t fucking say that,” Brian said grabbing Justin by the arm hard.

“Brian,” Emmett hissed. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

Justin got closer to Brian and whispered. “I want you to fuck me.”

Brian closed his eyes and ignored him. “I’m no one’s boyfriend.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” Justin asked again in a low voice.

“What’s with you?” Brian asked the blond.

“Give some love to the boy,” Ted whispered and winked at Brian.

Emmett and Justin laughed as Brian glared at Ted.

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Brian repeated. “Maybe he should get one that pays attention to him.”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian’s neck. Brian gritted his teeth as the blond managed to get him hard with a simple kiss.

“So, Justin,” Emmett said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Justin sighed. “Thanks for your help.”

Emmett just nodded. “Deb I want food.”

“Keep your pants on, I’m coming!” Debbie shouted at him.

“Uh,” Justin got closer to Brian again. “I could drop mine if you want.”

Brian gave Justin a little push. He smirked and shook his head. The boy was incorrigible.

“You’re very beautiful,” Emmett said looking at Justin.

Justin looked at Emmett startled. “Thanks.”

“You could do better than Brian,” Ted pointed out.

“Fuck off,” Brian hissed.

“What do you care?” Emmett asked. “You were telling him minutes ago to find someone else.”

“What? Are you offering?” Brian asked, scowling at Emmett. Then he looked at Justin that was smirking and glared at him. “Leave me alone.”

Justin who had been caressing Brian’s thigh just smiled. “What?” he asked innocently.

“Here is your food,” Debbie said smiling.

“Your last chance,” Justin teased.

“Justin,” Brian said sternly.

“What’s with you?” Debbie asked Brian and turned to Ted and Emmett. “What will it be?”

“What do you want?” Justin asked smiling sweetly at Brian.

Emmett smiled and pretended like he wasn’t watching the couple while he ordered with Ted.

“Just...go wash your hands,” Brian told the blond.

Justin smiled and got up. He walked seductively to the restroom.

“Sex on legs,” Ted smirked.

Debbie smiled and shook her head as she moved away.

“Fuck you,” Brian hissed as he got up. “Stop staring at him.”

“Brian’s going to fuck Justin,” Emmett whispered as he watched the brunet leave towards the restroom. “So much for not having a boyfriend to give affection to.”

Ted laughed and nodded.

***

“Can you pass the bread?” Shay asked looking at Justin.

Justin smiled and did. He looked at his food and felt the knot in his throat. He looked at Molly who was staring and waiting for him to say something. When he had gotten to his house the first thing he did was talk to Molly about Brian.

“Justin has something to say,” Molly told them.

Everyone at the table looked at Justin. Justin stared at his sister who only smiled. He sighed and knew he had to say something. He wasn’t sure if his uncle and aunt were gong to react as well as Molly had, but she was right. They had a right to know and if they couldn’t accept him, then fuck them.

“Is everything okay at school?” Lenny, his uncle, asked.

“Everything is okay,” Justin told him.

Wanda stared at Justin wanting to know what was so important that Molly felt they all needed to know. She looked at Lenny who was also staring at Justin.

“Justin, if there is something you need to tell us?” Lenny asked. “You know you can trust us.”

Justin looked at his plate and then at his sister. Shay was waiting to hear what her cousin would say. Alex and Rachel were both staring at him too. Justin felt himself suffocating.

“Justin, just tell them or I’ll do it,” Molly said.

Justin licked his lips and looked at his aunt. “I met someone.”

“Jeez,” Shay said rolling her eyes. “All that show for nothing.”

Justin looked down at his plate. His heart beat fast.

“He’s in love,” Molly told them.

Wanda and Lenny looked at each other with a big smile.

“When are we going to meet her?” Lenny asked.

“Does she go to school with you?” Wanda asked after that.

Justin licked his lips and thought of what he was going to say.

“I don’t know,” Shay said quietly. “Justin seems more like the type that would date a guy.”

“Shay,” Lenny said sternly.

Wanda sighed and looked at Justin.

“It is a guy,” Justin whispered, looking down not wanting to be there.

“What’s his name?” Lenny asked.

“What?” Justin asked.

“His name,” Shay repeated and knowing that Justin must had been very scared.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. They were taking it a lot better than he thought.

“I want to talk with this kid,” Lenny told him.

“He’s not exactly a kid,” Justin told them.

“Of course not,” Wanda said. “He’s a young man just like Justin.”

Justin smiled and then frowned. “Well, he doesn’t go to school.”

“Is he a bum?” Shay asked. “Come on Justin,” she shook her head. “You should know better. Plus you’re not an ogre you know.”

“No, no,” Justin said. “He already went to college.”

“Oh,” Wanda said. “So he’s a little older.”

“Try a lot older,” Molly said. “He’s twenty nine.”

Justin bit his lower lip and glared at his sister. Molly smiled at him and shrugged.

“He’s a dinosaur,” Rachel said and giggled with Alex.

Wanda opened her mouth wide and kind of smiled. “Don’t say that.”

“I won’t have this,” Lenny said. “That man’s taking advantage of your innocence.”

“Probably,” Justin said. “But I would like to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“We have to meet him,” Wanda said.

“Yeah,” Lenny told him.

Justin opened his mouth to say something and the whole table erupted. Their main topic was Brian. Justin just heard them going on and on. He couldn’t help but smile. His family was a little concerned because his boyfriend was older than him. They were having a problem with the age issue and not the fact that he was gay. He could live with that.

***

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked as he looked at Ryder. “You sold the company? And you didn’t even bother to tell me anything?”

Ryder sighed and shrugged. “This new owner is a great business man. You have nothing to worry about, Brian. You are one of the best we have here. You are going to be allowed to stay.”

Brian straightened and laughed acidly. He turned around and left the office. He was so fucking pissed. He wasn’t expecting to hear that from Ryder. When he had been summoned to Ryder’s office earlier, he had erroneously thought that Ryder was going to make him a partner.

After he received the news he just went home. He was trying really hard to keep his anger in check. He served himself a drink and drank it in one swallow. Then he went and took a shower and when he came out he picked the perfect outfit for Babylon.

“Fuck Ryder,” Brian muttered to himself as he climbed into the Jeep. He parked in front of Babylon and went inside. It was a miracle that he made it there since he wasn’t even looking at the road.

“Hey, Bri,” Michael said. “What the fuck’s with you? You look pissed.”

“I’m very fucking pissed, Mikey,” Brian told him.

“Here,” Michael gave him his beer. “What the fuck happened? Did Justin leave your sorry ass?”

“Not funny, Michael,” Brian hissed.

Michael laughed. “Which part...him leaving you or him being with you in the first place?”

“Fuck you,” Brian told him as he turned around. He looked around the dance floor and spotted a young blond trick. He pushed the beer back into Michael’s hands and went to get the trick.

“Hey,” the trick said. “I’m Johnny.”

“I don’t fucking care,” Brian told him. “Are you up...for it?” He asked while he grabbed the trick’s cock.

“Oh, god,” Johnny gasped. “Yes.”

Brian smirked and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck. He kissed him hard and then took him to the back room. He didn’t waste any time when they got there. In a flash he was inside of the trick and fucking him hard.

“That’s good,” Johnny panted, as he held on to the wall.

Brian closed his eyes and let himself go.

“Stop!” Johnny yelled. “You’re hurting me.”

Brian was frustrated. He pulled out of the man and tore the condom off. Throwing it on the floor he turned around to go.

“Where are you going?” The trick asked.

“Fuck off,” Brian told him and walked out of the backroom. “You lost your chance,” he didn’t bother to say goodbye to his friends. He got in his car and drove away and when he stopped he was in front of Justin’s building. “Fuck!”

Brian had all intention of leaving but found himself getting out of the car and pushing the intercom button.

“Who’s there?” Justin asked in a sleepy voice.

“It’s me,” Brian muttered.

“Brian?” Justin asked. “Come on up,” he pressed the button to let Brian in the building. He opened the door and waited for the brunet. “You have to be quiet. Daphne is sleeping.”

Brian nodded and followed Justin to his room.

Justin was happy to see Brian. He really didn’t care how late it was. “What do you need?”

“You,” Brian told him as he pulled Justin close and kissed him. “Just you.”

Justin threw his arms around the brunet and they kissed.

Brian kissed Justin slowly and buried his tongue deep in Justin’s mouth. He was in control of his emotions as he kissed the blond. He pulled back and stared at Justin. He brushed his nose against Justin and the kid smiled. “I’m going to be rough with you.”

Justin’s tongue poked out briefly and he nodded. “Okay.”

Brian stripped off his clothes and watched Justin who took off his jeans and got in the bed. When he joined the blond all the tenderness was gone. He grabbed Justin by the back on the neck and crushed their mouths.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned when their cocks brushed together.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Brian growled. He turned Justin around and pushed him face down. “Don’t move,” he put the condom on and kissed Justin on the shoulder, just a small peck. Then he pushed all the way inside the unprepared hole.

“Oh,” Justin fisted the sheets. His eyes closed shut as his body shook. He clamped down on Brian and his skin felt cold all over.

Brian buried his nails around Justin’s chest and then his hand traveled down to grab Justin’s soft cock. He stroked it and sighed when the blond got hard. “Move,”

“No,” Justin whimpered. “I can’t.”

“Fuck Justin,” Brian closed his eyes and breathed. “Just move.”

Justin moved his hips and yelled. “No!”

“Please,” Brian whispered. “Let me in.”

Justin started crying as he felt Brian pulling away and pushing inside again. It hurt so much but he wasn’t going to back away.

“You’re my boy,” Brian whispered. “Right,”

That’s all Justin needed then. The words went straight to his cock. He felt the pain and the pleasure working havoc on his body as his hole tightened around Brian’s hard shaft.

“Yeah,” Brian grunted as he pushed hard and fast inside Justin. He had never been so rough with the blond. He was biting and scratching Justin all over.

“Brian fuck!” Justin yelled. “Oh fuck!”

Brian closed his eyes and kept pushing in and out of the blond. His nails dug into Justin’s skin. Justin thrashed against him. Brian licked Justin’s neck a couple of times before he started sucking on it hard. He wanted Justin to be marked all over by him. Justin’s body shook each time Brian entered him hard. He was trying to hold onto anything to push back against Brian but it was hopeless.

“Brian!” Justin yelled with all his might when Brian bit him hard on the shoulder.

Brian gripped Justin’s hips hard and handled Justin however he wanted. Brian closed his eyes and grunted when the blond splashed his cum over the sheets, Brian’s hand and on his own stomach. It felt so good to have Justin tightening around him. So he held on to Justin and landed on nirvana himself.

“God,” Justin muttered when Brian pulled out of him. His whole body was shaking still. He felt so weak and raw and yet he loved it. The way Brian possessed him was amazing. No one would ever have him like that.

Brian got on his back and sighed. He had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. “Give me my cigarettes. They’re in my jeans.”

Justin got up and looked for them. Then he gave them to Brian.

Brian looked at Justin who went to the bathroom. After a few seconds he followed the blond and found him washing his shoulder. He got rid of the condom and stood behind the blond. “Let me see,” he voiced tenderly.

Justin removed the rag and let Brian see what he had done. Brian ran his thumb over the bite mark. Justin half hissed and half moaned when Brian touched him. The brunet looked at his teeth imprinted on Justin’s skin and he smiled briefly. He bent over and licked the blood that was coming out of the wound.

“Does it hurt?” Brian asked.

“Now it does,” Justin said. “Before too but it was hot.”

Brian laughed shortly.

“I’m going to get some water,” Justin told him. “Do you want anything?”

Brian stared into the mirror and shook his head. Justin just walked away. He went out of his room and smiled from ear to ear. Brian had been feeling like hell, Justin knew that much. He had felt it and he was so happy that the brunet had come to him. He loved that fact so much.

“Justin,” Daphne whispered as she came into the kitchen. “Is everything okay?”

Justin turned to look at her and nodded. Then he went and opened the fridge. “I’m sorry if we woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Daphne told him. “Um, I heard...you crying.”

“Don’t worry about it Daphne,” Justin told her. “I was enjoying it.”

Daphne nodded and didn’t ask anymore questions. She was starting to see that Brian and Justin were definitely made for each other. She just didn’t want to be wrong and for Justin to get hurt in the end.

“I’m serious, Daphne,” Justin smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay,” Daphne walked back towards her room. “Night.”

Justin smiled at her and went back inside his room after he drank some water. Brian was sitting with his back to the headboard.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked him as he got on the bed.

Brian sighed and nodded. He took the blond in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. “I didn’t hurt you too bad...did I?”

“Just a little bit,” Justin whispered. “I really liked the way you fucked me.”

Brian smiled and hugged him to him tightly. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Justin just nodded. Brian caressed Justin’s back and watched as the blond fell asleep.

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispered and went to sleep as well.

A few minutes later Justin opened his eyes and smiled. He closed them again and held on to Brian.

***

Brian stared at the papers in his hands. He had gotten Brown and now Vance couldn’t get rid of him. He would make partner in the agency eventually.

“Brian,” Vance said knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

Brian nodded. Vance walked in with a man behind him. Brian thought of the things he could do to the new guy; he was hot.

“Brian Kinney this is Chas Kennedy,” Vance told Chas and then looked at Brian. “He’s joining us, Brian. He’s really good.”

“Is that so?” Brian asked.

“Managed to get three accounts in three weeks,” Vance said. “Isn’t that fucking amazing?”

Brian just nodded and stared at them.

“Well,” Vance said. “I’ll leave you guys so you can get acquaintance.”

Once Vance was gone Chas’ smile turned into a smirk. “So you’re the infamous Brian Kinney.”

Brian just stared back hoping that Chas would leave soon. He was starting to get a bad vibe from the man.

“It’s always good to meet a legend,” Chas shrugged. “You were good.”

Brian arched a brow. “I’m the best.”

Chas smirked. “Not for long. I’m the new hot thing around here,” Chas said smiling. “Pretty soon you will be walking out that door and I’ll be sitting in your chair.”

Brian’s eyes filled with rage. He sat in his chair and watched as Chas left his office. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon and he would show Chas sooner rather than later.

***

Justin got up and grabbed Michael and Ben’s plate.

“Dinner was great,” Ben said.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “Thanks.”

Michael smiled at Justin. “Do you need any help?”

Justin shook his head and started walking back when he was hit on his forehead with Brian’s cell phone. All the plates fell down as he fell on his side.

“Fuck!” Michael got up with Ben.

“Shit,” Brian whispered under his breath as he walked over to Justin. “I’m sorry.”

“Fuck!” Justin hissed. “What the fuck?”

“You weren’t there when I threw my phone,” Brian muttered.

Ben shook his head as he pulled Justin up. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts like a bitch,” Justin said rubbing his forehead.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked looking at Brian. “All through dinner you were stressed and then you left in the middle of it.”

“I’m okay,” Brian said.

“You were in the bedroom for almost an hour,” Ben pointed out as he walked to the kitchen to get some ice. “Then you come out and almost killed your boyfriend.”

Brian glared at Ben and pulled Justin closer by the waist. “Are you okay?”

Justin nodded and buried his face in Brian’s neck.

“Is this about Chas?” Justin asked.

“Who the fuck’s Chas?” Michael asked.

“Here,” Ben gave some ice to Justin.

Justin smiled and took it. “The guy he works with and wants to steal Brian’s job,” Justin told him.

“No way,” Michael said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Brian shrugged as he walked over to pick his phone up. “I fucking hate the bastard. Hey, you saved my phone,” he smirked as he looked at Justin.

Justin showed him the middle finger and went to get a broom.

“Hey, I’ll do that,” Ben offered.

“You don’t have to,” Justin pointed out.

“Let him,” Michael said as he went to get a beer. “It’s in his nature to be extremely polite.”

Ben shrugged and helped Justin get the broken plates.

“So what happened?” Michael asked.

“Vance is fucking mental, that’s what happened,” Brian took the beer that Michael was giving him. “He’s letting the asshole pitch to one of my old clients tomorrow,” Brian was so fucking angry. “The contract is coming up and Vance said he wanted to give him an opportunity to show us if we could count on him.”

Justin opened his eyes wide as he looked at Michael. “That’s not good.”

“No shit,” Brian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Maybe we should go,” Ben said.

Michael looked at the way Brian was looking at Justin’s ass and nodded. “Sure thing.”

Justin waved goodbye and went to finish cleaning up. He did the dishes while Brian drank and smoked some weed. “I’m going to go.”

Brian got up and followed Justin. “Where are you going?”

“I have a project to do,” Justin told him and turned around. He hugged Brian and kissed him. “You’re the best. You have nothing to worry about.”

Brian sighed and kissed Justin. “I want to fuck you.”

“You already did,” Justin told him.

“Again,” Brian growled as he pushed his cock into Justin’s thigh. “I need you now. Isn’t that what boyfriends are for. To be there when you need them?”

Justin smiled and nodded. “That’s a low shot,” he was a puddle every time Brian called him his boyfriend, which was often when Brian needed something. “Well I guess I can stay a little while longer.”

Brian smirked and pulled Justin up. He kissed him and carried the blond to the bed. Sometimes he loved having a boyfriend.


	6. Jussy

Justin was painting in class when his teacher interrupted him.

“Mr. Taylor,” Professor Benedict said.

“Yes,” Justin said putting his brush down.

“You have a visitor outside,” the professor told him.

Justin got up from his chair and walked out of the classroom. He looked around and frowned.

“Jus,” Brian said walking over to Justin.

“Hey,” Justin smiled. “Is everything okay?”

Brian just stared at the floor.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“I’m on my way to pick up my son and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,” Brian told him. He ran his fingers through his hair and continued talking. “I just...need your help. He can be a handful.”

Justin stared at Brian. “You’re going to pick up whom?” Justin asked.

“My son,” Brian told him. “Are you going to help me or not?”

Justin put his arms around Brian’s neck. “I’ll help you. Just let me go get my things.”

Brian nodded, thankful that Justin was there. He kissed the blond and then let him go. Justin went to get his things and excused himself from the class. Minutes later Justin was coming out of his classroom.

“This won’t affect your grade or anything, right?” Brian asked putting his arm around Justin’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Justin assured him as they walked to the Jeep.

In no time they were in front of Lindsay and Melanie’s house. Justin stayed in the car while Brian went in to pick up Gus.

“Hi,” Gus said when he saw Justin.

Brian smiled and put his son in the car seat.

“Hey,” Justin smiled. “How old is he?”

“Three and a half,” Brian got in the driver’s seat and started the Jeep. “Ready for this little adventure.”

“Ready,” Justin told him.

By the time they had arrived at the loft Gus had fallen asleep.

“I want to carry him,” Justin said as Brian undid the straps.

“Okay,” Brian said. “Be careful,” he picked up Gus’s stuff.

When they were in the loft Brian told Justin to put Gus in his bed. Justin stayed on the bed for a few minutes just staring at the sleeping boy.

“Come here,” Brian said to Justin.

Justin got up and followed Brian to the living room. “Your son is beautiful. He looks just like you.”

“Then he must be mine,” Brian said smiling. “Sit on my lap.”

Justin smiled and straddled Brian’s lap. “Like this?”

“This is fine,” Brian assured him. He smirked and kissed Justin.

Justin moaned and thrust his hips.

“Be quiet,” Brian told him in a murmur.

“I’m being quiet,” Justin gasped out. “I’m so horny.”

“You’re always horny,” Brian told him laughing.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“I think he’s going to be asleep for at least a couple of hours,” Brian said and smirked. “We have time for ourselves.”

“I want to fuck you,” Justin said.

Brian stared at Justin with an amused smile.

“Brian,” Justin sighed. “I want you to be my first.”

“I was your first,” Brian told him.

“You know what I mean,” Justin grabbed Brian’s hand. “I won’t tell a soul.”

“I don’t believe you,” Brian snorted.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. “Emmett wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“Fucking ha!” Brian started to tickle the blond.

Justin laughed and pulled away. In his intent to escape Brian, he managed to fall back. Brian had tried to catch him but ended up falling down on his knees.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed.

“Sorry,” Justin said scratching the back of his head. “That hurt.”

“I’m sure you have enough cushion to soften the fall,” Brian teased him ignoring his own pain and in a demanding tone he said, “take off your clothes.”

Justin and Brian silently took off their clothes. Brian kissed him slowly. He kept smiling as he touched Justin everywhere. He pushed the blond back and reached for a condom and the lube.

“Bri,” Justin gasped startled as Brian put a condom on him.

“Don’t you want this?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded vigorously.

“Good,” Brian growled as he straddled Justin’s body and opened the lube. He applied some on Justin’s clad cock. Then he opened himself up for the blond.

“Oh god,” Justin screamed as his whole body arched up once Brian impaled himself on his cock. “You’re...so fucking tight.”

Brian bent down and smiled. “Don’t make a sound,” he whispered.

“I know,” Justin said. He knew he had to keep quiet so Gus wouldn’t wake up.

Brian moved up and down and his body shook with pleasure. He threw his head back in pleasure and he gripped Justin’s shoulder tight. “Fuck,” he started moving slowly, wanting to torture the blond.

“Brian,” Justin hissed.

“Shut up,” Brian told him. “I’ll hurt you if you wake him up.”

Justin gripped Brian’s hips as the brunet rode him. He wanted to cum so badly, each stroke pulling him deeper into Brian.

“Jus,” Brian whispered and smiled. “You’re so gone from this world.”

Justin opened his eyes as he stared at the brunet. “What?”

Brian smiled and threw his head back when Justin’s dick brushed against his prostate. He was enjoying riding the blond so much. He didn’t know why he had waited so long.

“Brian,” Justin moaned.

Brian put a hand over Justin’s mouth and mumbled. “Shhh, I know.”

Justin’s eyes opened wide as Brian clamped down on him. He closed them again and buried his fingers in Brian’s skin as he climaxed.

“Shhh,” Brian whispered. He pulled away from Justin and tried to control himself. He had almost cum as well. But there was a place he loved to cum and that was inside of Justin. He grabbed another condom and put it on himself. He put a lot of lube and turned Justin on his belly.

“That’s...” Justin moaned. “Bri.”

“Be quiet,” Brian told him as he entered the blond.

“Of fuck,” Justin grabbed the floor or at least tried to.

“How was it?” Brian asked as he moved with Justin. “Did you like being inside of me.”

“Heavenly,” Justin gasped out. “And you just wait because I have to try that again.”

Brian just smiled as he moved against the blond. Only a few thrust and he was cumming.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. “You’re crushing me.”

Brian pulled away and rolled onto his back. “Ah, that was so good.”

Brian and Justin looked at each other with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned and sat up when he heard Gus yell for him.

“So much for those couple of hours,” Justin muttered as he got up while grabbing his shirt to get dressed.

Brian groaned and leaned back. “I know that this will be pure torture in the hours to come. After all, he’s my little kid and I should know.”

Justin laughed and quickly got rid of the condom. Moving swiftly he pulled his pants on and walked into the bedroom to check on Gus. So far he was having a wonderful time and when he looked at Brian, he knew there would be more fun in his life.

***

Melanie knocked on the door and waited. She sighed and looked at Lindsay. “Open it,” Mel grimly requested.

Lindsay reached for her keys and searched for the spare keys that Brian had given her. She opened the door and went inside with Melanie.

“Who are you?” Justin asked with concern. He had been half way to the door when it had opened and startled him. Now he looked at them with uncertainty as he raised a brow.

“Mama!” Gus screamed as he came running all the way from the bedroom.

Lindsay smiled and picked him up. She kissed him and put him back down as Gus fought to get away. He ran over to Melanie and hugged her leg. He laughed and ran back to Justin.

“Mommy,” Gus said as he turned to look at Melanie. “I play wif Jussy.”

“You did?” Melanie asked picking him up.

“No, no,” Gus protested as he tried to reach for Justin. “Jussy.”

Justin held the boy who had practically jumped into his arms. All the toys he had been holding fell to the floor. He smiled at the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

“What is this mess?” Lindsay asked. “It looks like a bomb exploded.”

Justin put Gus down who ran to get one of his toys. “I guess we got a little carried away,” he softly uttered.

“So, who the fuck are you?” Melanie asked.

“I’m Justin,” Justin answered firmly.

Gus ran back to his mother to show her his toy. “Me toy.”

“My toy,” Justin corrected.

“No,” Gus said gripping his toy harder. “Me toy!”

“Okay, buddy,” Justin said smirking.

“Where’s Brian?” Lindsay asked picking Gus up. She put a protective hand around Gus.

“That fucking asshole,” Melanie hissed. “He left, didn’t he?”

“No,” Justin told them. “He's taking a shower. He was feeding Gus spaghetti and Gus threw it all over him,” he looked towards the bedroom then back at them. He leaned forward and smiled. “I got a picture,” he whispered.

Lindsay smiled. She liked Justin right away.

“Who are you?” Melanie asked again. “I mean, why are you here?”

“I was helping Brian out with Gus,” Justin said. He smiled at Gus who was giggling. “He’s great.”

“Thanks,” Lindsay told him.

“Is he paying you?” Melanie asked.

“What?” Justin asked. “Oh no, he just asked for my help.”

“Do you have experience with children?” Melanie asked.

“Mel,” Lindsay smiled. “Relax, okay?”

“I used to take care of my cousins and my little sister. I know a few things about kids,” Justin smiled at them. “It’s okay if you guys don’t trust me. You don’t know me.”

“And yet I would choose you over Brian. What does that tell you?” Melanie asked.

Justin glowered and sternly replied. “That you and I won’t get along if you keep referring to Brian or anything that has to do with him in that tone.”

Lindsay frowned and didn’t know what to say. “Are you his friend?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Justin said.

“I find that hard to believe,” Melanie told him.

“Believe whatever you want,” Justin really didn’t like her. “Uh, do you guys want anything to drink?”

“I’m okay,” Melanie told him.

“I just want some water but I know where it is. Don’t worry about me. We're going to wait for Brian to come out of the shower, if that’s okay,” Lindsay told him.

“Sure,” Justin smiled at Lindsay. “I’ll just get Gus’s things ready.”

“Thanks,” Lindsay called after him.

“Yeah,” Melanie said looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay shrugged and the two of them walked to the kitchen. Lindsay put Gus down who ran after Justin.

“Is this guy for real?” Melanie asked in a low voice.

“What are you talking about?” Lindsay asked her as she opened the fridge. “There’s food in here. That’s a first,” she took out a bottle of water.

“Brian doesn’t do boyfriends,” Melanie said.

“Maybe he’s growing up, Mel,” Lindsay sighed. “It’s none of our business.”

Justin watched them talking to each other and hoped they would go soon. He didn’t like the way they kept looking at him.

“Jussy, we play?” Gus asked him.

“We have to clean up,” Justin told him as he started to throw Gus’s toys in the basket.

“Okay,” Gus said and helped Justin as best as he could.

When Justin heard the shower turn off he smiled. “Go to your mommy, okay?”

Gus nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Justin walked into the bedroom while Brian was coming out of the bathroom. He was about to tell Brian that the girls where there when he saw a few more toys and started to pick them up. Brian was wrapping a towel around his hips when he saw Justin bending over to pick a toy. He maneuvered himself behind the blond and pulled him in.

“Brian,” Justin chuckled as he straightened up. He turned around and kissed the brunet.

“Where’s Gus?” Brian asked wrapping his arms around the blond.

“With his mothers,” Justin whispered and pointed at Mel and Lindsay who were in the kitchen.

Brian pulled away from Justin and looked at the girls. He rolled his eyes when he saw that they were gawking at them and being very obvious about it. “What do you want?” he asked as he walked towards them.

“We wanted to thank you for taking care of Gus,” Lindsay said and looked at Mel. “And we wanted to talk to you about the papers.”

Brian frowned and wirily asked, “what?”

“Well, you know we’re getting married and we wanted to have you sign your rights over to Melanie,” Lindsay said.

“I told you I wasn’t going to do it,” Brian told them, getting mad.

“You didn’t even want him in the first place,” Melanie hissed.

“Stop talking shit like that in front of Gus,” Brian yelled.

Gus opened his mouth and stayed very still. He knew something was wrong with his parents.

“It’s the truth,” Melanie told him.

“I was mad,” Brian hissed. “You guys went behind my back. I said no and still that wasn’t enough. You know only too well what you guys did.”

“We shouldn’t be discussing certain things with him here,” Melanie said looking at Justin.

Justin bit his lower lip. Brian had told him that Lindsay and Mel had practically stolen his sperm from him. They had paid a trick to get them Brian’s sperm and that’s how they had Gus. He thought it was awful but he was happy that Brian had Gus now.

“Justin’s my fucking partner and he can hear whatever the fuck I have to say to the two of you,” Brian hissed.

Lindsay looked down. “I’m sorry about how things were done Brian but...”

“But nothing,” Brian said as he picked up Gus and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll see you later, Sonny boy.”

Gus smiled and hugged his father as tightly as he could. Brian walked over to them with the boy and handed him to Lindsay. “I’ll pick him next week.”

Lindsay and Melanie couldn’t do anything else but leave.

***

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth as he looked at the work in his hands. He looked at Cynthia and arched a brow. “What the fuck is this?”

“The boards for the Stanley account,” Cynthia told him. “Any good?”

“They’re for shit,” Brian hissed.

“I’ll go tell them,” Cynthia said but Brian stopped her.

“I haven’t been there in a while,” Brian told her and smiled. “I want to go and have a talk with them.”

“Uh, they’re going to be shaking,” Cynthia teased.

Brian smirked as he left his office with the boards. He walked slowly towards the art department. He was trying to control his anger because he was really pissed. “Hey you,” Brian said as he walked around the art department. “Come here.”

The guys stood in front of Brian a little bit scared. “Mr. Kinney, is there anything we can help you with?”

“Frank, right?” Brian said.

“My name is Cedric,” Cedric told him.

Brian looked at him with a raised brow. “Right, who the fuck did this?”

Cedric looked at the boards and then back at Christian who looked like Death was coming for him. “That was one of our interns.”

“They’re for shit,” Brian told him. “I want this the way I originally outlined it. So put someone with brains to work on it.”

“I’ll do it myself,” Cedric assured him.

“Good,” Brian said shoving the boards back at him. He looked around giving everyone a menacing look.

“Do you want us to send you the ones from the Dale account as well?” Cedric asked.

Brian frowned. “What are you talking about? That’s Chas' account.”

“Not anymore,” Paul said as he nodded towards Cedric to leave. “I’m the director’s assistant.”

“I know who you are,” Brian said. “Could you explain to me what the fuck’s going on?”

“It belongs to you now. Mr. Vance came down here and told us himself,” Paul shrugged. “He said Chas wasn’t going to be handling anything else.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“It’s what he told us,” Paul informed him.

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “When everything’s done, send it to my office,” he turned around and went to have a chat with Vance.

“I was waiting for you,” Vance said as Brian showed his face in his office. He sat down at his desk. “Close the door.”

Brian sat down then harshly asked, “what the fuck’s going on?”

“Chas is dead,” Vance told him.

“What?” Brian asked frowning.

“He had an accident at his cabin,” Vance told him. “Went out for a swim and drowned.”

“Shit,” Brian told him. “Fuck!”

“Tragic, I know,” Vance scratched his forehead as he looked at Brian. “You have to take over his accounts. You should have been in New York two days ago.”

“Fucking A,” Brian said as he got up. “Why didn’t I know about this sooner?”

“We just found out this morning,” Vance informed Brian as he got up as well. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a glass. He turned around and looked at Brian. “Want anything?”

Brian shook his head. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just go to New York and meet with the people from the company that he was negotiating with. Explain the situation and see if you can get them to join us,” Vance turned around with his drink. “Should be easy enough for you.”

Brian nodded and turned around to leave the office. He walked with a smile towards his office. “Little shit got himself killed,” he silently thought as he shook his head. “Guess I’m still on top.”

***

“That’s amazing work,” Ben said from behind Justin.

“Thanks,” Justin said looking up. “Hey guys.”

“Hi,” Michael said and sat down. “How are you coping?”

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“Brian,” Michael said smirking. “He's been gone for two days.”

“He’s coming back,” Justin told them smiling. “I can survive without him for longer than that.”

“What if he leaves and never comes back?” Michael asked.

“Michael,” Ben said frowning. “Leave him alone.”

“If he does, I’m sure he’ll take me with him,” Justin said.

“I'll let him know that,” Michael said smiling. He really had no intention of telling Brian anything; he was just teasing the blond. He thought that Justin was good for his friend.

“You do that,” Justin told him in a daring tone.

“So what do you have there?” Michael asked.

Justin looked at his drawing and passed the sketchbook to Michael.

“Wow,” Michael said. “Great. I didn’t know you knew Gus.”

“I met him the other day. He’s a great boy. A lot like Brian,” Justin told them and grabbed the cup of coffee.

“What do you guys want?” Alex asked with his pad in hand.

“Are you new?” Michael asked, handing Justin back his drawings.

“Yeah,” Alex told them. “How am I doing so far?” he looked at Justin and winked.

Justin shrugged as he looked at Ben who laughed and ordered. Michael just asked for a soda and some fries. He discreetly stared at Justin, wondering what was it about the blond that kept Brian coming back.

“Do you want to work with me?” Michael asked sure that Justin was the guy that he had been looking for to start his own comic book.

“What?” Ben and Justin asked at the same time; both of them taken by surprise.

“I own a few comic book stores,” Michael told him. “It’s always been a dream of mine to have a comic of my own. I have the ideas, but I can’t draw for shit.”

“Are you serious?” Justin asked. “I’ve been looking for a job like crazy.”

“I’m serious,” Michael told him.

“Yes,” Justin told him without hesitation. “We can get started right away!”

Michael laughed and nodded. “I would like that.”

Ben frowned and got up. “I have to go.”

“But you just got here,” Justin said frowning.

“Let him go,” Michael said leaning back into the booth.

“What’s with him?” Justin asked.

“He’s just jealous of you,” Michael told him.

Justin opened his eyes wide. “Does he know anything about what happened...that day?”

“No,” Michael said.

“Thank god,” Justin told him.

“But he imagines it,” Michael smirked.

“That’s not good,” Justin breathed deeply. “I was...I never planned on that.”

“I know,” Michael leaned forth. “I want to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Justin told him. He swallowed seeing Michael’s serious look. “What is it?”

“Brian’s crazy about you,” Michael said.

Justin just nodded slightly.

“He loves you,” Michael looked around. “No matter what he does or says. He has it bad for you.”

Justin smiled widely. He was happy to hear that from Brian’s best friend. Then his smile was gone and a scowl adorned his face. “Like you love Ben?”

“No,” Michael shrugged. “I love Ben but...I know that in the long run, he’s not the one.”

Justin just nodded. “Do you know who is?”

Michael smirked and confided in the blond, “I was thinking it might be Duncan.”

Justin opened his eyes, leaned closer and whispered. “Oh my god, Michael.”

“I know,” Michael sighed as he rubbed his face. “That little fucker got into my system.”

“Maybe it’s just a crush or...or something,” Justin deduced.

Michael smirked. “I’ll deal with it. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” Justin told him.

“Draw me a superhero,” Michael told him.

Justin smiled and got to work. He concentrated and worked silently. When he was done he ripped the page from the sketchbook and handed it to Michael.

Michael looked at the picture and grinned when he saw Brian. “Why am I not surprised?”

Justin just laughed and shrugged.

***

After Brian got home from the airport, he called Justin and told him to get his ass to the loft. Brian was actually proud when Justin protested against being told what to do and said that he would be there when he wanted.

“Brian!” Justin called out as he opened the loft with the key that Brian had given him. As soon as he had finished his project he had practically flown to Brian’s loft. “Are you here?”

“What took you so fucking long?” Brian asked as he sat naked in the lounge chair.

Justin didn’t answer as he looked at Brian. He walked over to the man as he got rid of his clothes. He caressed the brunet’s face and straddled him.

“Jus,” Brian whispered and licked the blond’s neck.

Justin laughed as Brian tickled him even though that’s not what Brian was trying to do. He pulled back and caressed Brian’s face. “Fuck me,” he urgently pleaded.

Brian smiled and did. They fucked hard and fast the first time. Then Brian pushed them onto the floor where he took his time fucking the blond.

“Oh god,” Justin said as Brian got up to get a bottle of water. “That was fantastic.”

Brian smiled and opened the fridge.

“I have to go though,” Justin said getting up. “I need to start this other thing I’m working on.”

Brian arched a brow as he opened his water and took a sip.

“Just drawing stuff,” Justin told him, as he got dressed.

“Do you need a ride?” Brian asked putting the bottled water on the kitchen counter.

Justin shook his head. “I have a car remember?”

“Which is in the garage most of the time,” Brian pointed out as he walked to where Justin was to put on something as well. “You need a new car.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m okay it takes me to the places I need to be.”

“Not all the time,” Brian walked with him to the door. “If anything happens call me.”

Justin assured him that he would. He loved when Brian worried about him. They kissed for a long while until Justin stopped him.

“I really have to go,” Justin told him even though he really didn’t want to leave.

Brian smiled and kissed him again. Justin opened the door with his free hand.

“Later,” Justin murmured while he kissed him one more time. He finally stepped away only to turn around and come face to face with a woman. “Hi,” he awkwardly said.

Joan stood there not sure what to say. Not sure of what she had seen.

Brian eyes widened as he stared at his mother. She was alternately looking at Justin and him with surprise and disgust clearly etched on her face.

Justin looked at Brian and knew it wasn’t good. “Call me,” he urged. He left quickly after that even though he wanted to stay and make sure that Brian was okay.

“What are you doing?” Joan asked.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked as he kept standing in front of her.

“Jesus,” Joan covered her mouth. “If your father were alive...”

“He isn’t,” Brian said in a bored tone. “So there are no ifs.”

Joan swallowed as she looked at Brian with harsh eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “You were kissing that boy. You’re going to hell, Brian.”

“I think my place there is already assured, so don’t worry so much for me kissing a boy,” Brian told her.

“How can you speak like this, Brian?” Joan asked.

“With my mouth?” Brian asked jokingly.

“You can’t do this,” Joan vehemently told him.

“Was there something you wanted before you came into my home, uninvited?” Brian asked as he arched both brows.

Joan looked at the floor. “I needed some money. Jesus, Brian. What you’re doing is wrong! That was just a kid!”

“Oh, I see how this works,” Brian said angrily. He was hurt to hear those things coming from his mother. “The only time you come to see me is for one reason...money. That’s all you really care about.” He walked towards his desk and grabbed his checkbook. He looked back at his mother that was standing by the doorway then started making the check.

“Don’t talk to me in that tone,” Joan told him. “I gave you all you needed when you were a child.”

“Yeah,” Brian said as he walked back to her. “But I didn’t insulted you before I asked for something, did I?”

Joan took the check and her eyes widened when she saw the amount. “This is too much.”

“Keep it and make good use of it,” Brian, angrily retorted. “I won’t give you anymore.”

Joan made a fist close to her heart. “You have changed so much, Brian. You used to be a good man. Now...now you’re on the road to perdition and are treating your family so bad,” she spat out in anger.

Brian rolled his eyes and teasingly sang. “Bye, bye now.”

Joan took a deep breath. “You’re a bad son.”

Brian glared at her and didn’t lose a bit when he said, “and you’re a bad mother. Guess it runs in the family.”

Joan frowned and turned around. “You’re going to suffer in hell, Brian.”

“I surely will if we have to see each other there! Don’t ever come back!” Brian shouted after her. He closed the door and put his forehead on the cold surface. “Fuck!” he hissed.

He needed to calm down before he exploded. He took a shower and got dressed. He took his keys and went down to his Jeep. He headed to Woody's to get a few drinks.

“Hey,” Ted said as soon as he arrived and found Brian by the bar. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a free fucking country,” Brian spat out. He looked at the drink in front of him and sighed. He had been there for about an hour and still felt like crap.

“Uh,” Ted backed away a little bit. “Did you and Justin fight?”

“Mind your own fucking business,” Brian told him. He sighed and put his head on the bar. Now thanks to Ted he was thinking of Justin. He got up quickly paying for what he consumed and returned back to his car. In just a few minutes he was in the front of Justin’s building hitting the button and calling Justin.

“Who the fuck is it?” Daphne growled into the intercom.

“It’s me, Brian,” Brian told her.

“Jesus fuck,” Daphne sighed. “I’ll be down in a minute.

Brian waited and then Daphne opened the door to the building. “I thought they had fixed the system.”

“They did,” Daphne told him. “But it got broken yet again and we have to come down and let people in. So, since Justin didn’t wake up and you kept on calling for him I came down to open.”

“You’re such a doll,” Brian told her.

“Whatever,” Daphne said as she turned around to go to her apartment.

Brian followed her in silence.

“Brian,” Daphne said yawning. “Are you aware of what time it is?”

“I’m sorry,” Brian told her. “It was an emergency.”

“Sure it was. Justin’s really tired. He has been working nonstop and doing his homework so just go easy on him and try to let him sleep for a few hours,” Daphne told him.

Brian smirked and nodded as he closed the door.

“Well, that’s it,” Daphne sighed a little bit annoyed that her sleep had been interrupted.

Brian arched a brow.

“I’m making a spare key for you tomorrow. That way I can keep on sleeping,” Daphne muttered incoherently as she went back to her room.

Brian sighed and took off his jacket. He walked to Justin’s bedroom and knocked on the door. He went inside and could only make out the shape of Justin’s body. “Jus,” he undressed quietly before getting in the bed.

Justin felt two arms wrapping around his body and he gasped but didn’t have the strength to pull away. For a brief moment he thought he was dreaming. Then he smiled when he realized that he wasn’t and that the person holding him was Brian.

“Go back to sleep,” Brian whispered. “Is just me.”

Justin turned around and threw a leg over Brian’s hip. His lips found Brian’s neck and kissed it. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Brian told him.

“Do you want to fuck?” Justin asked and frowned feeling how tight Brian held him. He understood the brunet more every day. He knew what he had to do. “Because I’m kind of tired. Can I hold...can you just hold me?”

Brian sighed and kissed Justin’s forehead. “Yeah, sure.”

Justin smiled and held him. He knew Brian needed him and he was there for the brunet. They could talk about it in the morning, he was sure that Brian would tell him what was going on. Brian and he were growing closer each day and he loved it.

Brian closed his eyes happy to have Justin. He drifted to a wonderful world which included Justin by his side and his mother's nonexistence.


	7. Jason Kemp

Michael put an arm around Justin and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Justin said smiling. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” Michael laughed.

Justin smirked and gripped Brian’s hand tighter. “I think you are way too happy to see me,” the blond remarked.

Brian arched a brow and glared at Michael. “Just stay away from him, Mikey.”

“Sorry,” Michael said and kissed Justin on the lips. Then he laughed with Brian while Justin just turned red. “I’m going to go now.”

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth and didn’t know what to say.

“He is just messing with you,” Brian said smirking.

“I don’t like it when he does that,” Justin said swallowing.

“You don’t think Mikey is cute?” Brian asked.

Justin ignored Brian’s comment. “Have you fucked Michael?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. “Once or twice a long time ago. Do you want to fuck him?”

“No,” Justin said. “I mean, I don’t know. I don’t think so. Ben is out to get me.”

Brian laughed. “You are serious,” he stated, “Jeez.”

“Yeah,” Justin said and sighed. “I mean most of the time if I get in trouble I know that my strong man could help me out.”

Brian smiled as he arched a brow.

“But Ben could so snap you in half,” Justin said.

Brian looked upward and rubbed his chin to pretend like he was thinking of something very important. “I bent him in half once.”

Justin sighed. “Jesus, Brian. You fucked him too?”

Brian smirked and nodded.

“Is there anyone that you haven’t fucked?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and looked around. “That guy over there,” he said and let go of Justin.

“Brian,” Justin complained as Brian walked over to the guy. He looked at them for a few seconds and intervened when Brian started walking away with the trick. “Where are you going?”

“What?” Brian asked. “I am going to fuck him. Do you want to come?”

Justin sighed. “I thought tonight was going to be a night for you and me only.”

“Things change all the time,” Brian said.

“Come on,” the trick said.

Justin glared at the man. “Brian, stay with me.”

Brian frowned. “Are you trying to tell me what to do? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Justin laughed acidly. “Fine,” he turned around to go but Brian stopped him and hugged him.

“Justin,” Brian whispered in the blond’s ear. “I always come home to you.”

Justin looked up at the brunet and sighed. It was true Brian did always come home to him. He just wanted to spend a night with Brian with no interruptions. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Brian kissed him hard. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us? He’s hot.”

“I can find my own tricks,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled. “Just remember who you belong to.”

Justin smiled widely and nodded. He kissed Brian and then let him go. Brian turned around and looked at the trick.

“My name is Jason,” the boy told him.

“I really don’t give a fuck,” Brian told him.

“So what do you want?” Jason asked. “I can do anything for a price.”

Brian smirked as he dragged the boy to the backroom.

***

Michael put a cup of coffee in Debbie’s hand. She looked at him and smiled.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Emmett said. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had found a dead body.

“Me neither, honey,” Debbie told him. “It’s horrible.”

“I hope this is an isolated case,” Michael told them. “Do they know who did it?”

“Not yet,” Debbie told them. “One of them said that the boy had been strangled.”

“Fuck,” Ted grimaced. He couldn’t imagine what that must have felt like.

“Did the police find anything else?” Justin asked.

Debbie shook her head. “They don’t even know his name.”

“Do you remember his name?” Justin asked as he looked at Brian.

Everyone paused to look at the brunet.

“Why would he know his name?” Michael asked.

“He was with Brian last night,” Justin said. “So, do you remember?”

“It was James or Jack or Jamie or something with a J,” Brian told him.

“That doesn’t help,” Debbie said.

Brian shrugged. “Can I have my cup of coffee?”

Debbie got up mad. “I’ll get your fucking coffee.”

“Bri,” Justin said as he moved to sit next to Brian. “Don’t start.”

“What?” Brian asked. “This is a diner and she is the waitress.”

“Do you think they might be someone out there killing people?” Emmett asked. “What if he kills one of us?”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. You are getting too excited here. That’s never going to happen to one of us.”

“I think it was his lover,” Brian said. “He saw him with someone else and couldn’t take it.”

“So he strangled him?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said.

“But if he loved him, wouldn’t he have killed the other guy?” Emmett deduced. “Meaning you.”

“That would make Justin the primary suspect,” Ted told them. “The dead guy was last seen with you.”

“Oh great,” Justin said. “That’s just what I need.”

Brian laughed and shook his head. “Would you kill for me?”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. “I would do anything for you, Brian.”

“Could you guys stop it?” Michael asked as he sighed.

“What if there is someone dangerous out there? Maybe they are after you Brian,” Emmett said. “You have to be very careful.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Em?” Brian asked frowning.

“It wouldn’t be the first trick that was killed that was last seen with you,” Emmett pointed out.

“That would put Justin in danger,” Emmett said.

Justin shuddered at the thought. Brian looked at the blond and shook his head.

“You guys are reading too much into this,” Brian said. He grabbed Justin’s thigh and squeezed it.

“Here is your coffee,” Debbie told him.

“Thanks,” Brian told her.

“Why so quiet?” Debbie asked as she looked at them.

“We were talking about what happened and how Justin might be in danger,” Ted told her.

“Don’t say shit like that,” Debbie yelled at him. She looked at Justin and could tell that he was scared. “You take care of him,” she shouted at Brian.

“Whatever,” Brian told her.

Debbie gave him a look that froze him on the spot.

“Its okay, Deb,” Justin told her. “I won’t be hanging around alone at night any time soon.”

“Good,” Debbie acknowledged and then went to do her work.

“Maybe it’s just nothing,” Emmett said.

“Yeah,” Ted agreed but silence reigned at the table.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Brian whispered as he leaned towards the blond.

Justin smiled and threw his arm around the brunet. He wanted to feel okay but he was scared of who might be out there killing people, even more so if it somehow involved Brian. He didn’t want anything bad happening to the brunet.

***

“So what happen to our friend, John doe?” Clay asked.

“I did some snooping around,” Terrance told him.

“Oh,” Clay smiled knowing that Terrance had a lot of contacts.

“His name was Jason Kempt,” Terrance said. “He was a hustler.”

Clay nodded.

“He was strangled but also poisoned,” Terrance told him.

“You are kidding, right?” Clay asked. “Jesus fuck! Which one killed him?” Clay asked.

“The poison slowed him down but he died of asphyxiation,” Terrance said while he read the coroner’s report. “He had sex before he died someone left their stamp inside of him.”

“We just need to find a match,” Clay told him.

“Not as easy as it sounds,” Terrance muttered and sat down. He grabbed the other reports and sighed. “There is something very wrong with this picture.”

“I’m getting tired of this shit,” Clay said as he rubbed his face. “We have nothing.”

“What are we doing then?” Terrance asked. “Who can it be? And why are they so good? And why does he kill?”

“What if it's a she?” Clay asked.

“Killing gay men?” Terrance asked. “Not likely, but it’s strange times out there and anything can happen.”

“Want to go talk to Justin?” Clay asked. “You are not going to guess what I found?”

“What’s that?” Terrance asked.

“Jason was last seen with Brian Kinney,” Clay smiled.

“It sounds to me like this guy might be a little jealous,” Terrance frowned. “Didn’t Justin see Brian with the trick that got killed at Brian’s building?”

“Oh yeah,” Clay said as he got up from his chair.

Terrance nodded as he grabbed his suit jacket. “Let’s see if he has an alibi.”

“You know what would be really good,” Clay said as they walked to the car, “if we could prove somehow that Justin did this because he was jealous.”

Terrance shrugged because he didn’t have any bad vibes from Justin but he had been wrong before.

***

“Brian!” Justin called as he dropped some bags in the kitchen island. “Bri!”

Brian opened his eyes and sighed. He rolled on his back and looked at the blond. “What?”

“I brought us some food,” Justin told him. “How about I cook chicken for us tonight?”

Brian sighed as he shook his head. He frowned and sat up. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You said that I could make us dinner tonight,” Justin told him smiling.

Brian rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to the blond.

“It’s noon,” Justin told him. “What are you still doing in bed? Are you feeling okay?”

Brian nodded and wrapped his arms around the blond. “Feeling much better now,” he kissed Justin’s neck.

Justin smiled and pulled away as he put the lettuce in the fridge.

“Hey come here,” Brian told him as he pushed the blond against the counter. “I think I am hungry now.”

Justin laughed.

“Want to get busy in the kitchen?” Brian asked and licked the blond’s lips.

Justin laughed and nodded. He watched as Brian stripped slowly out off his sweats. He licked his lips and waited for the brunet to come to him.

“What are you waiting for?” Brian asked as he started to undo Justin’s jeans.

Justin grabbed Brian by the back of the neck and smiled. “I want you again. You know what I want.”

Brian smirked and smiled as he reached inside and grabbed Justin’s cock. He ran his thumb across the tip that was wet with pre cum. He watched the blond’s face and just nodded.

“Here, we have some lube,” Justin said as he reached inside his pocket.

“Prepared, are we?” Brian smirked.

Justin then pulled out a condom and pulled away from Brian. He took of his shirt and he toed his shoes off. He got rid of his clothes and told Brian to do the same.

“What now?” Brian asked as they kneeled in front of one another.

“I want you on your hands and knees,” Justin told him.

“Bossy,” Brian muttered but did what the blond asked him to do.

Justin opened the lube quickly and prepared Brian. He couldn’t wait any longer. All he had been thinking about for days was fucking Brian. He put on the condom and then grabbed Brian’s hips.

“What are you waiting for?” Brian asked wanting to feel filled with Justin’s cock.

“I love you,” Justin whispered and then started to push in.

“Fuck,” Brian grunted but didn’t stop from pushing back into the blond.

“Oh,” Justin grunted when he was buried deep inside the brunet. He opened his eyes and bent down to kiss Brian’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“Just fuck me,” Brian told him.

Justin did, he rode Brian hard and fast. They didn’t last too long. It was a quick fuck but very enjoyable. Brian exploded with Justin deep inside of him. His cum shot all over the floor where he collapsed. Justin’s body shook with extreme force as Brian’s walls clamped around him.

“God,” Justin grunted as he opened his eyes.

“I don’t think so,” Brian smirked. “Just you and me.”

Justin got on his knees and pulled out of Brian. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash.

“That,” Brian said as he turned around, “was great.”

Justin smiled at that. He got up and stretched. Brian just started at Justin’s feet for a few seconds.

“Justin.” Brian groaned as he got up too.

“What?” The blond asked.

“You fucked me with your socks on,” Brian said as he stared at Justin’s feet.

“Yeah,” Justin smiled.

“That’s weird,” Brian told him. “Don’t do that again. You have started doing that each time you fuck me. What’s with you?”

Justin laughed at Brian. “You are weird. I got so involved in what I was doing that taking off my socks didn’t look as an important thing to do.”

“What do you want to do now?” Brian asked as he scratched his chest and ignored Justin’s reason for staying with his socks. “I need a shower.”

“You are getting so old,” Justin told him as he saw Brian trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck you,” Brian glared at the back of Justin’s head.

“I’m hungry,” Justin told him. “I feel like a burger and I want to have lemon bars too. They are so good.”

“Having cravings, Sunshine?” Brian asked and grinned.

Justin slapped Brian in the back of the thigh as he turned to look at him. “I’m going to finish putting these things away,” he told the brunet. “We can go out to eat.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Brian muttered behind Justin and kissed him on the back of the neck.

Justin smiled and when he was done, he joined Brian in the bathroom. They got busy in the shower before they headed to the diner.

***

“You eat a lot,” Emmett said as he looked at Justin.

Justin raised a brow and smiled. Michael and Brian looked at each other and laughed.

“So, how is it going?” Emmett asked.

“Okay,” Justin said shrugging. “I'm feeling much better.”

“Was there something wrong with you?” Michael asked.

“He was sick,” Emmett said.

“He had a cold,” Brian told Michael.

“I didn’t know,” Michael said. “How come Emmett knows?”

“I told him,” Justin said smiling. “We talk from time to time.”

“Justin is a queen in training,” Brian mocked.

“Yeah, I get plenty of examples from you,” Justin told him sweetly.

Emmett and Michael laughed. Justin smiled and kissed Brian who pushed him away slightly.

“Look who just walked in,” Michael said as he looked at Terrance and Clay. The detectives had already talked to him a long time ago and he didn’t like them.

Justin looked back and sighed. “What do they want now?”

“Hello,” Clay said as he looked at Justin. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Justin said. “Shoot.”

Clay looked around the table.

“I have nothing to hide,” Justin told him.

“Did you know our latest victim, Jason Kempt?” Terrance asked.

“I saw him three nights ago for the first time,” Justin said.

“Where?” Terrance asked.

“Babylon,” Justin told him.

“Who was he with?” Terrance asked.

Justin looked at Brian briefly and then away.

“He was with me,” Brian said. “He was my trick for the night.”

“No shit,” Terrance said. “This is the second guy that has been with you and ended up dead.”

“So what?” Brian asked. “That’s not my fucking problem.”

“You better watch out,” Clay told Justin as he looked at him. “But then again you might have nothing to worry about.”

“What are you trying to imply?” Michael asked frowning.

Clay looked at Michael but didn’t say anything. “Did it make you mad?” he asked when he looked at Justin.

“What did?” Justin asked.

“That Brian was with another man,” Clay told him.

Emmett looked at Michael who was rolling his eyes.

“No,” Justin said. “Brian and I have a special relationship. I know where my place is.”

Brian smirked.

“Really,” Terrance said. “Where were you around one in the morning?”

“I was at home,” Justin told him.

“Alone?” Clay asked.

“With me,” Michael said.

Brian looked at Michael surprised. “What the fuck where you two doing?”

“Talking about Rage,” Michael said.

“Oh,” Brian said.

Justin smiled seeing how Brian had gotten jealous. Clay and Terrance gave each other a look. Terrance moved away to get them something to eat confident about Clay’s wits to handle the situation.

“Are you two willing to take a lie detector test?” Clay asked looking at Justin and then at Brian.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You are a suspect Mr. Taylor,” Clay told him.

“That’s bullshit,” Brian hissed. “They already told you they were together.”

“I don’t believe it,” Clay told him.

Michael got up and smirked. “So as long as you arrest someone, it’s all good and dandy?” he asked irritated by them.

“We talked with Ben Bruckner and he told us that you two had been home since ten,” Clay said.

“He went to sleep and I stayed up,” Michael said dryly. “I called Justin and then went to meet him.”

“And you felt like your partner didn’t need to know that you were going out?” Clay asked.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the detective and stayed quiet.

“What about three?” Terrance asked with a doughnut in hand. “Don’t tell me, I know. You left,” he said pointing at Michael. “And this is where you come in,” he said as he looked at Brian.

“No,” Brian said. “I was still out.”

“I had left already,” Michael said to them.

“And you did what, Mr. Taylor?” Clay asked.

“I think I went to bed,” Justin said.

“You think,” Clay said raising his voice.

“My head hurt,” Justin said. “So I think I went to bed, I’m not sure.”

“Funny how every time someone gets killed you just forget things,” Clay told him acidly.

“Why are you attacking him?” Emmett asked. “Justin hasn’t done anything.”

“Yeah,” Michael said.

Justin swallowed hard not liking what was going on. They were after him and there wasn’t a thing he could do.

“He is not cooperating,” Terrance said.

“I am trying,” Justin told them. “I black out sometimes since...since the accident.”

“What accident?” Clay asked.

Justin sighed. “When I was twelve I was walking to the store when a car hit me,” he pushed back his hair and showed them a scar. “I was in a coma for almost a year and it never was the same. I used to get horrible headaches...I still do sometimes. And afterwards I don’t remember some stuff.”

Clay and Terrance looked at each other. Brian sighed as he looked at Justin. He knew about this because the blond had told him so. He knew that Justin didn’t like talking about that part of his life.

“Other times I just black out,” Justin whispered as he looked at the floor. “I can be sitting down and the next thing I know an hour has gone by and I don’t know what happened.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Clay asked.

“I really don’t like telling people I am damaged goods,” Justin told them.

“Don’t say that, Justin,” Michael told him.

Brian got up and put his sunglasses on. “Come on.”

Justin got up as well and put his arm around Brian’s waist.

Brian put his arm around the blond. He smiled at Clay. “You’ll excuse us, we have someplace to be.”

“Where is that?” Terrance asked.

“My bed fucking,” Brian said as a matter of fact and walked away with Justin.

Michael smirked and shrugged as he looked at Clay.

“Let’s go,” Terrance told him.

“So what do you think?” Clay asked as he and his partner stood outside the diner watching Brian and Justin getting in the Jeep.

“I think its Justin,” Clay said. “He got mad because Brian went with Jason.”

Terrance just listened to what his partner had to say.

“You saw the way he looked when Brian was talking about it,” Clay said. “Like there was a sour candy in his mouth.”

Terrance nodded. “I’ll go get a warrant for his place.”

“And Kinney’s too,” Clay told him. “He’s with him all the time. You never know if Justin left his killing weapon at his boyfriend’s place”

Terrance nodded as they got in their car.

***

Brian closed the door and looked at Justin who was sitting on one of the stools. He walked over to the blond and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him.

“Why?” Brian asked.

“They trashed your place,” Justin pointed out. “And Daphne’s. It’s crazy.”

“That’s not your fault,” Brian grabbed one of the water bottles he had put on the kitchen island.

“If you say so,” Justin sighed as he got off the stool.

“They are just trying to find someone to blame,” Brian said.

“They think it’s me,” Justin said. “That’s just what I need.”

“They didn’t found anything,” Brian said. “They have nothing.”

“But you never know,” Justin said. “What if they plant evidence around here and then claim it’s mine. Did you see the way Clay was looking at me? He doesn’t like me too much,” Justin stated.

“I know,” Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him. “You are too sweet. If they knew you, they would have concluded already that it couldn’t be you.”

Justin smiled and they kissed. “You believe I couldn’t do it?”

Brian stared at the blond with a grin in place then slowly he shook his head.

“Why not?” Justin asked. “I could be a crazy psycho killer.”

Brian laughed and kissed Justin. “Whatever you say.”

“Brian,” Justin whispered with a sad look. “I’m scared.”

Brian put his arm around him. “I know.”

Justin put his head on Brian’s shoulder and sighed. He felt safe in the man’s arm. Brian held him and silently vowed that he wouldn’t let the fuck up detectives do anything to his blond. They wanted to blame Justin but they were going to have to find someone else and Brian would make sure that they did.


	8. Attempted Murder

Michael was closing the door to the store when he heard a moan from behind him. He turned around and examined his surroundings. He stayed still looking at the dark street. “Justin!” he yelled to the blond who had walked towards the car just minutes before. “Justin!”

He finished closing the store and walked to the alley where they had parked. He saw Justin’s car still there but the blond was not inside the vehicle. He walked closer and called for the blond once again.

“Michael,” Justin gasped. “Michael.”

Michael ran up to the back of his truck to find Justin clutching at his stomach. “Oh, Jesus fuck!”

Justin reached for the man with a bloody hand before he passed away.

“Justin!” Michael yelled as he kneeled next to the blond. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. He looked back as he heard a noise but it was just a black cat. Terrified he yelled, “get the fuck away from here!”

The cat hissed at him and sprinted off. Michael put his hands on the wound to establish pressure. He touched Justin’s forehead with his free hand a few times and the blond was freezing.

“Don’t die, Justin,” Michael whispered. “Please, don’t die.”

The ambulance and the cops came. They took Justin to the hospital as quickly as possible. Michael went to the hospital as well but he rode with the cops. They kept asking him what had happened but he didn’t tell them anything. He just kept thinking of Justin.

When Michael broke down no one was around him. He had been sitting in a stark white patient waiting room with a desk and a chair. He suddenly needed air so he got up and went outside.

“Hello, sir,” an officer said. “We need to ask you some questions. What happened?”

Michael shook his head and slowly uttered, “I didn’t see much. I came out of the store and Justin was on the floor bleeding. I called an ambulance and here we are.”

“What’s your name?” another officer asked.

“Michael Novotny,” Michael told them. “Is he okay? Is he...alive?”

One of the officers nodded. “He is in the Trauma Unit, fourth floor.”

Michael let out a deep breath. “Thank god.”

“Do you need to call anyone?” One of the officers asked.

Michael shook his head. He couldn’t talk to Brian at that precise moment. Michael stayed with them a while longer just answering their question. When he was done one of the officers took him to see Justin. Michael was happy to see Justin lying peacefully in the bed, even if he was asleep at the moment.

***

Brian walked towards Michael with his heart on his throat. “Michael,” he muttered with concern in his voice.

Michael looked up and rubbed his face. “Jesus Brian.”

“What’s going on?” Brian asked. “Are you okay?”

Michael nodded. “It’s not me.”

“What happened?” Brian asked. “Is it Vic? Is he okay?”

Michael got up quietly and added, “is Justin.”

Brian swallowed hard and looked away from his friend. He looked at the floor, the room suddenly spinning. “Tell me he is okay,” his frightened voice demanded.

“He’s okay,” Michael muttered still not believing everything that had happened.

“Tell me what happen,” Brian said.

“Someone tried to kill him,” Michael said acidly.

Brian took a step back as he saw the blood covering Michael. “What the fuck happened?”

“It happened when we were closing the store,” Michael said making two fists.

“And you called me now!” Brian screamed.

Michael grabbed Brian by the collar and yelled back, “you are a fucking asshole! Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was?”

“What’s going on here?” Clay asked as he approached them.

Brian pushed Michael away. “Nothing,” he muttered.

Michael shook his head. “I’m just mad because Justin got hurt and none of us was there for him. It was my fault,” he said quietly. He looked at Brian and then down at the floor.

“I see,” Williamson said as he looked from one man to the other.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “I’m sorry, Brian.”

Brian fixed his shirt and in a strong tone said, “I’m going to go see Justin.”

Clay watched him go and then turned to Michael. “Did you see anyone?”

“No,” Michael said sitting down again.

Clay nodded. “Did Justin say anything?” he questioned.

“He called to me a few times,” Michael sighed. “Do you guys have anything? Any clues or leads?”

“We are working on it,” Clay assured him. He wasn’t allowed to say anything else.

Michael nodded and got up. He just needed to get out of there. He didn’t want to even think of the ramifications to everyone if Justin had died.

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” Clay asked him.

“No,” Michael told him quickly. “I have to go. I have to tell the others what happen.”

“I have a phone,” Clay suggested.

Michael shook his head. “I have to go change.”

“That can wait a while longer,” Clay said. “I really need to ask you some questions now that the incident is fresh in your mind.”

“Incident?” Michael asked pissed. “Attempted murder is more like it!”

Clay didn’t look fazed at Michael’s harsh tone.

“And fuck you. I have nothing to say to you,” Michael told him walking away.

“Okay then,” Clay walked towards Justin’s room.

When he looked inside Brian was caressing Justin’s face and telling him that everything was going to be alright. Justin was crying as he held one of Brian’s hands really tightly.

Clay knocked on the door and walked inside. “Excuse me.”

Brian pulled back and looked at the man. “What the fuck do you want?” he growled; he was Justin’s very own guard dog.

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Clay asked as he looked at Justin and ignored Brian.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Brian hissed.

“Bri,” Justin muttered. “Relax.”

Brian looked at the blond and shook his head. “How are you doing?” the brunet asked gently.

“I’m feeling okay,” Justin told him. “Whatever the nurse gave me is working.”

Brian swallowed and nodded at the blond.

“So,” Clay said stepping closer to them. “Did you see the guy’s face?”

Justin frowned and shook his head. “He was wearing a mask.”

“Was there anything about him that you can remember? Something in specific?” Clay asked.

Justin shook his head. “It happened so fast.”

Brian closed his eyes not wanting to think about what would have happened if Justin hadn’t made it. He would have gone crazy.

“What happened?” Clay asked. “Can you tell me?”

Justin licked his lips and tried to remember as much as he could. “I was walking out of the store with Michael when Daphne called me on my cell phone. Michael suddenly remembered he had forgotten something and went back inside.”

Brian glanced at the Detective who appeared detached as if he wasn’t listening.

“I continued walking to the car and just stood outside talking to Daphne,” Justin swallowed as he remembered how he felt then. “I was waiting for Michael so I could say goodbye. I could have left. I should have left...just gotten in my car and left.”

Brian took a deep breath. He didn’t want to see Justin like that, re-living the attack.

“So what happen then?” Clay asked.

“I hung up,” Justin told him. “She was just telling me to be careful. Go figure,” he let out a tear.

“You don’t have to do this now, Jus,” Brian told him.

“It’s better now,” Clay protested. “It’s fresher in his memory.”

“It’s okay,” Justin said. He grabbed Brian’s hand and closed his eyes briefly. He was so tired. “He came up behind me and pushed me to the ground. At first I thought that it was Michael fooling around and had accidentally pushed me too hard.”

“Why didn’t you call for help?” Clay asked.

“I just...froze,” Justin said. “I couldn’t even move.”

“So then,” Clay said the words and left them hanging.

“He pulled out a knife and I thought of getting up and running away but I just couldn’t. Everything felt so cold around me. Then he...” Justin closed his eyes.

“He what?” Clay asked.

“He got closer and told me he was going to open me up and gut me like a pig,” Justin muttered shaking.

Brian kissed the blond’s temple thankful that Justin had been strong enough to survive. He needed the blond in his life.

“Did you recognize the voice?” Clay asked.

“No,” Justin said. “It wasn’t his voice. It was like...something, it didn’t sound human. I think he did it on purpose...change his voice somehow.”

“Did you fight him?” Clay asked looking at Justin, then at Brian.

“I tried,” Justin told him. “But he still stabbed me. I thought for sure I was dead. It hurt so much,” Justin trembled. “And I couldn’t do anything.”

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Brian told him.

“I have a few more questions,” Clay told him.

“I don’t care,” Brian said. “He needs to rest.”

“I’ll come later,” Clay told them.

Once the detective was gone Brian looked closely at Justin. “You okay?” he asked tenderly.

Justin nodded and closed his eyes. “I’m still scared Brian.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Brian assured him. “I’m here now.”

Justin smiled briefly before he fell asleep. Brian watched him and didn’t move away from the blond. He didn’t want Justin to wake up and be alone, not after all he had been through. He would protect the blond as much as he could from now on.

***

Clay arrived at the station and went to look for his partner. He found him sitting in the lounge room. There were only a two other people in the room. He went over to Terrance and sat next to him.

“I bought us something to eat,” Terrance told him.

“More junk food,” Clay protested.

Terrance shrugged. “So, what did you find out?” Terrance asked as he handed his partner a cup of coffee.

“Not much,” Clay told Terrance.

“So now what?” Terrance asked.

Clay sighed and shook his head. “I still think its Justin,” Clay said.

“Really?” Perry asked taking a bite of his hot dog.

“Yeah,” Clay said. “None of the vital organs were damaged.”

“True,” Perry shrugged. “He could have bled to dead thought.”

“But he was with Michael,” Clay pointed out. “I don’t know. There is something about all this that doesn’t add up.”

“What do you mean?” Terrance asked.

“My gut tells me that one of them if not all are hiding something,” Clay said. “I just can’t figure out which one is the one giving me the vibe.”

“I see,” Terrance muttered.

Clay pushed his food away. “I don’t know what the fuck we are doing here anymore.”

“Did you read the coroner’s report?” Terrance asked. “It’s something you don’t see everyday.”

“What does it say?” Clay asked.

“Well,” Perry said. “The report concludes that we have three different killers here.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Clay asked as he grabbed the report from his partner. “Due to the angle of the stab wounds it was concluded that Justin’s stab wounds were made by an attacker that is left handed,” he sighed knowing that Justin was left handed so that could be a good thing on proving that Justin had attacked himself. “Justin’s parents and Penn all had stabs wounds that were perpendicular and opposite to Justin’s, thus their attacker is right handed. But Jason’s murder does not match to either Justin’s attack or Penn and the Taylors murder; therefore his killer is a totally new profile.

“That’s good news,” Perry said.

Clay raised a brow.

“We don’t have a psychopath in our hands,” Terrance said.

“Yet,” Clay muttered as he closed the file.

***

Justin opened his eyes and looked around. For a moment he didn’t know where he was until he remembered what had happened. “Brian?”

Brian opened his eyes and looked at the bed. He got up quickly when he realized that Justin was calling him. “Hey,” he smiled.

“This really happened,” Justin stated tentatively hoping that Brian would tell him otherwise.

Brian nodded. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like shit,” Justin told him.

“But you are here,” Brian told him as he caressed Justin’s face. He kissed the blond and pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

“Hi,” the man said. “I’m Doctor Johnson.”

Brian nodded.

“When can I go?” Justin asked.

“When you are better,” the doctor said. “You lost a lot of blood and you need to recuperate your strength.”

“He’s right,” Brian told him.

“But I feel fine,” Justin assured them.

“You are heavily medicated,” Johnson said. “I just want you to know that you are going to be fine, but you were very lucky. There was no significant internal damage.”

“What does that mean?” Brian asked in a worried tone.

“The scars are not going to go away,” the doctor told him. “They were deep.”

Justin didn’t want to know what they looked like.

“Is that all?” Brian asked relieved. “He can have surgery for that, right?”

“It’s very expensive,” the doctor said. “It’s not that much help in this case. There are some papers that will need to be filled out,” he told them.

“I’ll take care of that,” Brian said.

“You don’t have to. I can do it,” Justin told him. “I also have to call Daphne.”

“I already did,” Brian said. “She’s coming later on.”

“If you need anything, let me know,” the doctor said. “I also need to know if you experience any kind of pain or pressure that won’t go away. I should be informed immediately.”

Justin nodded and when the doctor left he didn’t dare to look at Brian.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“Did you see them?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian frowned.

“The wounds,” Justin whispered. “Are they...too obvious?”

Brian shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You say that so sure of yourself. You haven’t seen me. You’ll change your mind,” Justin looked away.

“Would you change me if I got burn in the face or something?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Justin told him and looked away.

Brian waited patiently. He knew the blond was mad. Justin looked back at Brian after a few seconds.

“No,” Justin told him. “I wouldn’t change you for anything in the world. I...I love you. Do you love me?”

Brian froze on the spot. He didn’t know how he should answer. He knew he loved the blond but he didn’t think he would ever have to say it.

“Guys,” Daphne said coming into the room. “How are you doing?” she went straight to her friend.

“I’m okay, Daph,” Justin told her and tried to get up.

“Don’t,” Brian said. “You don’t want to hurt yourself.”

Justin sighed and reclined back in the hospital bed.

“How did this happen?” Daphne asked. In the next breath she turned to Brian and yelled, “where were you when all this happened?”

“Daphne!” Justin protested. “It wasn’t his fault.”

Daphne looked away from Bran and directed her gaze back to Justin. “I told you to be careful,” she muttered.

“I know,” Justin said. “It wasn’t my fault either.”

“I know that,” Daphne told him. “Jesus, I’m so happy that you are okay.”

“I have to go,” Brian said.

“What?” Justin asked scared.

“I’m going to go change and bring back some of your things,” Brian said. “You and Daphne will be fine. No one is going to hurt you here. There are two cops outside the room.”

“Yeah,” Daphne nodded. “I saw them. One of them is hot.”

Justin swallowed hard and nodded. He didn’t want Brian to leave but he knew that he was acting like a total baby.

“I’ll bring some magazines so that we can entertain ourselves,” Brian told him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to control his emotions. The truth was that he needed to get out of there. He was feeling trapped, like a cage animal. He was experiencing too many feelings for the blond at once.

“I understand,” Justin smiled at him. “Later.”

Brian looked at the blond and smiled. “Later.”

***

Michael opened the door to the building and went inside. He walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door.

“Michael,” Duncan said happily when he opened the door to find Michael. “Come on in.”

Michael nodded and went inside.

“I never thought you would come here,” Duncan said surprised. He had left the man his address and phone number but never thought that Michael would show up outside his doorstep.

“How have you been?” Michael asked.

“Good,” Duncan told him. “Do you want anything?”

Michael shook his head and looked around the place. He didn’t know what he was doing at Duncan’s apartment. He never saw tricks twice but with Duncan he felt comfortable. He was feeling down and apparently Ben couldn’t help him anymore.

“Is everything okay?” Duncan asked. “You look kind of down, Michael.”

Michael nodded and walked over to him. “Can we not talk about it?”

Duncan nodded. He smiled and kissed Michael. “I can make you think of more interesting things,” he whispered seductively.

Michael smirked. “Oh yeah?”

Duncan kissed Michael on the lips and moved back. He took off his shirt first and then kneeled in front of Michael. The older man just watched and let Duncan do what he wanted.

“I have dreamed of this,” Duncan said as he opened Michael’s pants.

“My cock?” Michael asked.

“This moment,” Duncan kept his eyes on Michael’s face. “But yeah, that too.”

Michael put his hand on Duncan’s shoulder as soon as the man started licking his lower stomach. He just watched fascinated as the pink tongue darted out again and again. He grabbed his cock and jerked a few times as Duncan just watched.

Duncan licked his lips and stopped Michael’s hand. He then sucked the head of Michael’s cock into his mouth. Michael threw his head back in pleasure. Duncan messaged the dark-hair man’s balls. He started bobbing his head back and forth as he started to suck Michael.

“Such a good mouth,” Michael said in a husky voice.

Duncan smiled as much as he could at the comment. Then he pulled back and stared to lick Michael’s shaft and sac. He was about to start sucking Michael again but he was stopped.

“Get up,” Michael told him.

“What?” Duncan asked and stayed where he was.

“Where is the bedroom?” Michael asked.

“Through there,” Duncan told him.

“Move it,” Michael said.

Duncan got up quickly and went towards his bedroom. Once they were inside Michael closed the door. Duncan sat on the bed and watched as Michael got rid of his clothes. Michael walked over to him and pushed him back. He unzipped Duncan’s pants and pulled them off.

Duncan licked his lips and smiled. “Hurry up.”

Michael got in the bed and lay on top of Duncan. He kissed his neck and then licked his body inching downward until he reached the shorter man’s nipples.

“Oh,” Duncan moaned. “Michael, I want to cum so bad.”

Michael nodded and sat on his haunches. Duncan quickly found them a condom and the lube. Michael grabbed the blue bottle and squirted some of the lube on his fingers. He parted Duncan’s legs and then pushed a finger inside the man.

“Yes,” Duncan growled.

Michael was rock hard. He craved to posses Duncan again and again. He couldn’t get enough of the man. He ripped the condom open and put it on. Then he positioned himself at Duncan’s entrance.

“Please,” Duncan begged and pushed back against Michael.

Michael moved Duncan’s legs from his waist to his shoulders. Then he pushed inside all the way in. He closed his eyes and stayed very still.

Duncan gripped Michael hard against him. He opened his eyes and watched Michael. He couldn’t believe that the man was really there. He moved his hips around. “I’m okay. Please fuck me,” Duncan pleased.

Michael nodded and started to move. He was moving slowly. He had his eyes close while Duncan’s were open.

“Harder,” Duncan demanded.

Michael opened his eyes and stared at Duncan. He leaned forth and kissed him hard. Duncan moaned into the kiss. Their bodies already had started to sweat.

“You want hard and fast?” Michael asked as he pushed inside Duncan hard.

“Yes!!” Duncan screamed as he held on to Michael and the sheets.

Michael pulled out of him and turned Duncan face down. He entered him again and stared thrusting into the willing hole.

Duncan kept on screaming for more. And he didn’t stop yelling Michael’s name.

“Mmm,” Michael held onto Duncan’s hair.

“Michael!” Duncan hissed as he held on to the edge of the bed. He pushed back against the man over and over. He didn’t want it to be over. He was so close and was trying to think of something else. He didn’t want it to be over yet, he didn’t want to cum.

Michael was hammering in and out of Duncan. Their bodies were now covered in sweat all over. He leaned forward and kissed the man. Their tongues pushed and pulled around each other. Duncan made a noise that came from deep within him and his body started to tremble.

Michael pulled back and watched as the man experienced his orgasm. His fingers wrapped around Duncan’s honey hair and he pushed into the compressed hole.

“Michael,” Duncan gasped and he shot the last of his cum.

“Jesus!” Michael growled and came too. He pulled out of the man and dropped on his back.

“Wow,” Duncan smiled at Michael as he got on his side. “That’s what I call fucking.”

Michael looked at Duncan and smiled. He nodded and then got rid of the condom.

“Can you stay?” Duncan asked him.

“No,” Michael said. “I have things to do.”

“Okay,” Duncan told him as he sat up.

“Come here,” Michael grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He kissed Duncan slowly at first and then gradually each kiss, each caress turned much more animalistic.

“You make me dizzy,” Duncan said out of breath.

“Have you ever been in love?” Michael asked.

“Once or twice,” Duncan muttered.

“Try not to fall for me,” Michael said.

Duncan kept quiet.

Michael sighed and got up to retrieve his pants. He looked at Duncan who had lighted up a cigarette. “I have to go.”

“So, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?” Duncan asked as he got up and sat closer to Michael.

Michael frowned as the smoke hit his face. “Nothing.”

Duncan moved away so the smoke wouldn’t bother Michael. “You can tell me.”

Michael looked at Duncan and sighed. “I just had an argument with Brian.”

“Why?” Duncan asked.

“He can be a total asshole sometimes,” Michael shrugged.

Duncan just nodded and left it at that. He wasn’t going to push Michael to tell him what was going on. “I heard about what happened to Justin. That’s awful.”

“Yeah,” Michael sighed. “But he’s going to be okay.”

“What if they try to kill him again?” Duncan asked. “Is it really because he is with Brian? Everyone is saying that.”

“No,” Michael got up from the bed and grabbed his pants. “He’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know?” Duncan asked.

“I just do,” Michael told him. He turned around and looked at the shorter man. “Brian is not going to let nothing happen to Justin.”

“I know,” Duncan said. “Anyone can tell that Brian cares for Justin.”

Michael nodded and looked at his watch. He put on his shirt and sighed. He looked at Duncan and frowned.

“What?” Duncan asked.

“What are you doing next week?” Michael asked him changing the subject.

“Why?” Duncan was curious.

“I am going to New York on Monday,” Michael said. “And I thought about taking you with me.”

Duncan smiled from ear to ear. “Really? Are you serious, Michael?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah.”

“You want me to go with you?” Duncan asked not believing it.

“Yes,” Michael told him. “Now shut up before I regret it.”

Duncan laughed and threw his arms around him. “I’ll be ready.”

Michael nodded and kissed him. Then he let go of him not sure what Duncan had done to him but he was smitten with him.

***

Justin got out of the car and looked at Brian. “I am so happy. If I had to stay in that hospital one more day I would have had to fucking jump out of the window.”

Brian nodded.

“You didn’t have to stay with me, you know,” Justin said as they got in the building.

“I wanted to,” Brian said.

Justin smiled and didn’t say anything else. They made out in the elevator and stayed there a few minutes, just touching and whispering things to one another.

“Let’s go inside,” Brian muttered.

“Okay,” Justin followed the taller man. He looked around scared for his life while Brian opened the door. The shadows in the building turned into bad and frightening images. He wanted to be strong but he couldn’t.

Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and held him tight. “I got you.”

“Hey guys,” Ted said as he stopped in front of them. “It’s nice to see that you are okay, Justin.”

“Thanks,” Justin said very slowly.

Brian looked around and sighed. He didn’t want them there, but the whole family had showed up.

“Good,” Ted said and kept on walking to the sofa.

“What is going on?” Justin asked.

“We just wanted to be here,” Debbie told him. “Look, this is my brother Vic.”

“Hi,” Justin said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Vic shook hands with Justin and then looked at Brian. He winked at the man and then moved away.

“I saw that,” Justin whispered to Brian. “I’m hungry.”

“I know that,” Brian teased in the same tone of voice Justin had used.

“I am so happy that you are okay,” Michael said hugging Justin from the side. “Mmm, you smell good.”

“Michael,” Justin said sternly. He took one look towards Ben and shook his head.

Brian pushed Michael away.

“He’s taken,” Brian told him.

Michael showed him his tongue. “Who wants a beer?”

“Me,” Ted shouted from the living room.

“Come here Justin,” Lindsay told him. “We prepared plenty of food.”

Justin smiled and went to the kitchen. He picked Gus as soon as the boy grabbed him by the leg. They were all talking and having a good time. The rest of the family had told Justin they were happy that he was okay and hugged him. Emmett had cried saying it was terrible but Justin convinced him that he was truly okay.

“I think you guys should go,” Brian said.

“Don’t be rude,” Justin told him.

“I think he’s never going to change,” Daphne told her friend as she got up. “It’s okay, I had to go anyway. I put your things in the bedroom.”

“My things?” Justin asked.

Brian cleared his throat.

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Come on, Justin, follow me.”

Justin got up and followed her into Brian’s bedroom. “Daphne,” Justin frowned seeing some of his stuff. “Those are my things.”

“Brian made me bring them,” Daphne told him.

“What?” Justin asked and then turned to look at Brian who had followed them.

“I want you to stay here for a few days,” Brian said. “Until I know you are better, okay?”

Justin smiled from ear to ear and nodded. They went back outside and into the open where everyone was getting ready to go.

“Take care of yourself,” Emmett told him.

“Thanks,” Justin smiled and waved at them. He gave Gus, who was sleeping already, a kiss on the forehead.

Brian closed the door when they were all gone. He set the alarm and turned to look at the blond. Justin smiled not sure of what to do next.

Brian walked over to him. “We are all alone,” Brian whispered and embraced Justin.

Justin stiffened. Brian frowned and pulled back a bit.

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him. “I’m tired.”

“No,” Brian told him. “You just don’t want me to see you.”

Justin turned red.

“I told you I didn’t care about that,” Brian said. “I really don’t.”

At first Justin wasn’t too sure about having sex with Brian. But that night Brian showed him that he was still beautiful, he was loved. It was just like the first time but with new memories.


	9. Bits From The Past

“I’m so hungry,” Justin said as he walked to Debbie’s house.

“You are always hungry,” Daphne pointed out.

Brian smirked and nodded. He walked inside like he owned the place. Justin on the other hand stopped and looked at Daphne.

“What?” Daphne asked.

“I don’t want you to force me to come back home with you,” Justin told her. “Don’t even mention it.”

“Why not?” Daphne asked. “Don’t you want to come back?”

“Yes,” Justin told her. “But I love being with him.”

Daphne shook her head.

“Are you two planning on coming inside?” Hunter asked.

Daphne nodded and went inside. Justin took a deep breath and went in.

“Hey,” Michael said. “Look who it is. It’s the blond bombshell.”

“Leave him alone,” Ben said.

Hunter mouthed ‘he is jealous’ to Michael as he stood behind Ben.

“I think we can start dinner now,” Debbie announced.

“We are waiting for someone,” Michael said.

“Who?” Brian asked as he sat down with his son.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“There he is,” Michael said and walked to the door. “Come on in.”

Duncan stepped inside.

“Look who it is,” Justin whispered to Brian as he picked Gus up.

Brian looked at Duncan and raised a brow. He shrugged and then turned his attention back to Gus.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Debbie said to him.

Duncan nodded and looked back at everyone who was staring at him. He felt completely out of place.

“Who is he?” Ted asked.

“He works for me,” Michael said. “Go ahead. You can sit down. You know Justin.”

Duncan nodded and sat next to the blond.

“I’ll be right back,” Ben said and went up the stairs. He didn’t believe that Duncan worked for Michael for a second. He knew about the man’s trick he just couldn’t believe that Michael had brought one in front of all of them.

“What’s with him?” Melanie asked.

Michael shrugged and sat down.

“Who wants to help me?” Debbie asked. She was trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ll help you,” Lindsay got up and walked with her to the kitchen.

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Justin said getting up.

“I’ll go with you,” Duncan got up quickly and followed the blond.

Brian gave them a warning look as they left. Together Justin and Duncan entered the backyard to have a smoke.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked him taking out his cigarettes.

“Not really,” Duncan told him. “Not really,” he muttered to himself.

Justin reached inside his pockets but didn’t find his lighter. “It’s weird being here next to you.”

“Why is that?” Duncan asked as he reached in his pocket so they could use his lighter.

“You know,” Justin said and looked away with a little smile as he lighted his cigarette.

“Oh yeah,” Duncan smiled at Justin knowing he was talking about them fucking together. “You are very beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Justin said handing back the lighter.

“I don’t want to be here right now,” Duncan told him as he lighted his own cigarette. He inhaled deeply and then let the smoke out. “Michael is fucking nuts bringing me here.”

“You didn’t have to come,” Justin said.

“I didn’t know Ben would be here,” Duncan shook his head. “I should just leave.”

“Don’t,” Justin said. “Just pretend like it’s not happening.”

“I fucked up,” Duncan said. “I am falling for him,” he grimaced and tried not to cry.

“I know what you are going through,” Justin told him.

“Yeah right,” Duncan said and sat down on the steps.

Justin sat next to him. “I am in love with Brian but he’s so against love and relationships. I just wonder sometimes if he really loves me or if my mind has deluded me into believing it.”

Duncan nodded. “Okay, so it sounds somewhat like my story.”

Justin laughed a bit. They were silent for just a couple of minutes until they finished smoking.

“This is not what I wanted,” Duncan said frustrated. “I wanted to spend some time with Michael but not like this. I feel so out of place, Justin. I feel so fucking bad.”

Justin frowned and answered, “I decided to be with Brian knowing he wouldn’t stop tricking and you knew that Michael was with someone,” he shrugged. “We choose this course so we can’t complain.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I also know that Michael is with me now because he doesn’t love Ben anymore but that’s no reason to parade me like this. Nothing but lies,” he took a deep breath as his eyes watered. “And he won’t leave him either. I know he wants to.”

Justin didn’t know what to say.

“I just...” Duncan shook his head. “This is so awful. I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s that I can’t keep him out of my head, out of my dreams. I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I got in between a couple and destroyed what they had.”

“Man,” Justin said shaking his head. “You are so complicating your life. It’s not like that. If Michael...doesn’t love Ben anymore maybe it’s because it was meant to happen like that. Maybe he never loved him.”

Duncan looked at the blond and smiled. “Thanks for listening to me.”

“I love talking about men,” Justin told him smirking.

“Can’t live with them...can’t fuck without them,” Duncan teased.

Justin laughed.

“Hey,” Brian said coming out. He lighted his cigarette. “Debbie is serving us.”

Duncan and Justin got up. The dirty-blond man went inside first. Brian held Justin back and pushed him against the wall.

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. “I’m yours and only yours,” Justin whispered sexily.

Brian kissed him and then pulled back to stare into the depths of the blond’s blue eyes. Justin winked at him and went inside the house. He loved it when Brian got jealous and possessive.

***

Daphne yawned and went to open the door. She frowned looking at the men in front of her.

“Hi,” Clay said. “I’m detective Williamson and this is my partner, Terrance Perry.”

“What do you want?” Daphne asked them.

“Can we come inside?” Terrance asked her.

Daphne swallowed and nodded. “Sure, why not.”

The three of them walked to the living room and sat down.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Daphne asked.

“No,” Terrance told her. “We are okay.”

Daphne nodded and then stared at them waiting to hear what they wanted. They just kept staring at her. “Okay, what do you want to know?” Daphne asked.

“Do you remember the day that Justin’s parents were murdered?” Terrance asked.

Daphne just stared at them. After a few minutes she nodded. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I remember.”

“Could you tell us about it?” Clay asked.

“It was out of the blue,” Daphne said. “It was like the sort of thing you watched in movies or saw on the news, but never expect for it to happen to you.”

Terrance nodded. “Justin was with you that night.”

“Yeah, we had planned on watching movies and eating everything in sight,” Daphne shook her head. “It didn’t go that way.”

“How far away was your house from his?” Clay asked.

“I don’t know,” Daphne told him. “About fifteen minutes,” she frowned. “Maybe less.”

“By car,” Clay added.

“Yeah,” Daphne told him.

“Did Justin have a car at the time?” Terrance asked.

“No,” Daphne said. “His mother sometimes lent him hers. That day he walked to my house.”

“And what time did he arrive there?” Clay asked.

“It was nine I think,” Daphne said.

“Was he with you all the time?” Clay asked.

<i>Daphne opened the door and crossed her arms. “You are late Justin.”

“I’m not,” Justin told her as he went inside with the bag.

“It’s nine twelve,” Daphne told him.

“Jesus,” Justin said as he turned to look at her. “That can’t be considered as being late.”

“Yes it can,” Daphne told him.

“No,” Justin dropped his things on the floor.

“At nine and one minute it can be called late,” Daphne said.

“Just drop it, Daphne,” Justin told her. “So I’m late.”

“I just wanted you to accept it,” Daphne smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “We have a schedule to follow.”

Justin laughed. “We’ll get to watch the movies. I’m staying the night, remember?”

“Fine,” Daphne said.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Justin told her.

“Okay,” Daphne said. “But make it quick,” she then went to the living room to wait for Justin. An hour later he came out and joined her.</i>

“Yeah,” Daphne told them, coming back to the present. “We didn’t separate.”

“It took you some time to think about it,” Clay pointed out.

“I was remembering all that we did that night,” Daphne answered. “I wanted to be sure.”

“So, you are sure then?” Clay asked.

“Yeah,” Daphne told him.

“Did he ever get up to go get popcorn or something to drink?” Clay asked more forcefully.

Terrance frowned. He didn’t like the way Clay was attacking her.

“Yes, but it doesn’t take that long to make popcorn. Plus I went to the kitchen with him,” Daphne assured him.

“What else happened?” Terrance asked.

Daphne took a deep breath as she remembered that night.

<i>“Justin!” Daphne complained. “I thought you had become a fish,” she joked but then saw that he wasn’t talking. “Justin.”

Justin stayed quiet just looking at the floor.

“What happened?” Daphne asked worried. “Did something happen to your dick?” she asked. “You were just taking a shower.”

Justin looked at her and arched a brow. “What?”

“Jesus fuck, Justin!” Daphne shook her head. She grabbed the remote control. “You blacked out again.”

Justin sighed. “I hate when that happens.”

Daphne nodded and hit play. “It’s okay. I entertained myself doing some of my homework.”

“What did I do?” Justin asked her.

“I don’t know,” Daphne said. “Jerked off again and again.”

The both of them looked at each other and laughed.</i>

“So we started watching the movies but we never finished doing that,” Daphne said. “We received a call from Molly and she told us that someone had entered the house. When we got there...we found out about everything else that had happened.”

“What time was that?” Clay asked.

“What?” Daphne asked him.

“What time did Molly call?” Clay asked.

“Around eleven or eleven thirty,” Daphne told him. “I don’t remember.”

“How long did it take you to get there?” Terrance asked.

“I don’t know,” Daphne said. “After the call everything happened so fast. Everything was like a dream, I kept expecting to wake up. I didn’t stop to look at my watch.”

Terrance nodded understanding her.

“How did Justin react?” Clay asked her.

“How the fuck do you think?” Daphne asked agitated.

“How is Justin now?” Clay inquired looking around. “Is he here?”

“No,” she shook her head and got up. “I think you guys should go. I really don’t see the point in continuing this any further.”

Terrance got up and nodded. “Thank you for your time,” he re is my card in case you remember anything else.

“Sure,” Daphne said as she looked at the card.

“We’ll let ourselves out,” Clay told her.

Daphne watched them go and then went to her room.

“What do you think?” Clay asked.

“What?” Terrance asked as they made their way down.

“I think she was hiding something,” Clay told him.

“You really want it to be Justin,” Terrance concluded.

“I just got a feeling,” Clay said.

Once outside the detectives encountered Brian and Justin walking towards the building.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“Not much,” Clay said.

“What do you want?” Justin asked. “Did you find anything?”

“Not really,” Terrance put his shades on. “We were only talking with your friend.”

Justin nodded.

“I have to go,” Brian said and kissed Justin. “You be good.”

Justin smiled and nodded. He looked at the detectives and then went inside.

“Have a nice day, detectives,” Brian told them and walked away back to his Jeep.

“I’m telling you,” Clay said. “Something is going on with that kid.”

Terrance just rolled his eyes as they walked to the car. He had someone else in mind to blame.

Justin opened the door to his apartment and went inside. “Daphne,” he called out to his friend. He went to his room and put his things there. Then he went in search of Daphne.

“Justin,” Daphne said in surprise tone when the blond opened the door without knocking first. “When did you get home?”

“A few minutes ago,” Justin told her. “Brian dropped me off.”

Daphne nodded.

“We saw the detectives leaving the apartment,” Justin told her.

“Oh yeah,” Daphne said. “They came to talk to me.”

Justin frowned. “About what?”

“Just stuff,” Daphne told him. “They were asking a bunch of questions about what happened to your parents. Then about you but I didn’t tell them much.”

Justin sighed. “I don’t like to think about that night,” he told her. “I argued with them before I left the house that day.”

Daphne got up from her bed. “I know and I am sorry, Justin.”

Justin shook his head. “Never mind me,” he pulled away from her. “I’m going to go to my room.”

“Okay,” Daphne watched him go and then went back to her books. Sticking out of one of them was the card that Terrance had given her. She took it out and looked at it for a few seconds and then put it away once again. She took a deep breath and kept on writing her essay.

***

“I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Brian said.

“Come on, Brian,” Justin said. “With all that has happened they just want to know that I’m safe with you. In every aspect,” he told the brunet hoping that Brian wouldn’t leave.

“Okay, fine,” Brian gave in.

Justin smiled and they walked over to the house. Justin opened the door and walked inside with Brian. “We are here!”

“Mom!” Rachel yelled as she ran to get her mother.

“Great,” Brian muttered. “There are kids here.”

“You love kids,” Justin told him.

“Have you lost your mind?” Brian asked him. “I love my kid.”

Justin smiled at that.

“Oh shut up and stop smiling,” Brian told him gruffly.

“Hello,” Lenny said coming out of his study. “I’m Lenny Taylor.”

Brian shook hands with the man. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Who is that?” Alex asked as he looked up at Brian.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Justin told his little cousin.

“Oh okay,” Alex said and ran to where his sister had left.

“Kids,” Lenny said. “Do you want something to drink?”

Brian looked at Justin. “Glass of water would be fine,” he was craving something stronger.

Lenny nodded. “Sit down.”

Wanda came in at that moment and Lenny took the opportunity to get Brian something to drink.

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Wanda was saying by the time Lenny got back.

“Here you go Brian,” Lenny said.

Brian looked at the glass and the amber liquid inside. Then he looked at Justin’s uncle and grinned.

“Here come help me,” Wanda said to Justin.

Justin got up and went with her.

“Thanks,” Brian said after he tasted the whisky. “I needed that.”

“I remember when I first met Wanda’s parents,” Lenny smiled.

Brian smirked and nodded.

“Hi,” Shay said as she walked down the stairs. “Who is he?”

“That’s Brian,” Lenny said.

“Holy shit!” Shay said. “You are hot. He’s hot,” she said as she looked at her father.

Lenny shook his head. “Go help your mother. I’m sorry about that,” he said as he turned towards Brian after Shay had left.

Brian was smiling and said, “that’s okay.”

“Hello,” Molly said walking over to Brian a few seconds later. “I’m Molly. Justin’s sister.”

Brian just nodded at her. He could see some family resemblance.

“Dinner is ready,” Molly said. “They told me to let you guys know.”

Lenny nodded and turned towards Brian. “Come on.”

Dinner went pretty much without any kind of trouble for Brian until the very end. Then Justin’s family started asking him about his life and how he had met Justin and all about the two of them.

“What are your plans with Justin?” Lenny asked.

Brian looked at Justin and then at the blond’s uncle. “I don’t have any plans with him. We just...are.”

“I think he’s okay, Mom,” Shay interrupted and then winked at Brian. “We grilled him enough about his life. I’m getting bored.”

“Don’t be rude,” Wanda said. “We have taught you better than that.”

Shay just rolled her eyes like any teenager would do.

“Who is ready for dessert?” Lenny asked as he got up.

Rachel and Alex started yelling that they wanted some and ran out of there. The others just got up and followed.

“We always go back into the yard and share a few stories while we eat dessert,” Justin explained.

Brian just nodded. He wasn’t having such a bad time after all.

***

Justin looked at his watch and sighed. He had so much work to do but it was time to go. He could finish it later. “I’m leaving,” he looked at Hunter and who rolled his eyes. He walked over to the teen and grabbed him by the arm.

“Dude!” Hunter yelled. “You scared me,” he took his headphones and dropped them on the desk. “What’s up?”

“I’m leaving,” Justin told him. “I haven’t finished yet, but it’s late.”

Hunter shrugged. “You can take your time. It’s not like it’s my problem.”

“Just tell Michael I’ll have everything finished by tomorrow,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Hunter drawled. He kept silent watching the blond gather his stuff.

Justin continued to collect his things. He wondered where Michael was and why he wasn’t at home, but he had a slight idea. He had told Michael he would be at his apartment tonight, but the man was nowhere to be found.

“So,” Hunter sat down. “Are you and Brian serious?”

“About what?” Justin asked not paying much attention to the teen.

“Your relationship,” Hunter smiled.

Justin looked at him and smiled even when he was trying not to.

“Uncle Mike says that you guys are going to end up getting married,” Hunter shrugged. “Who knows?”

Justin kept silent as he picked up his things. Not revealing any information about his relationship with Brian. He knew that the brunet like to keep his private life just like that; private. Hunter left to go to his bedroom and Justin walked out of Michael’s office and towards the living room.

“Hey,” Ben said as he closed the book he was reading.

“Hey,” Justin said. “Has Michael gotten here?”

“Not yet,” Ben told him. “I was going to call him just now.”

Justin nodded. He looked around the living room and then back at Ben who was staring at him. “Uh, this place is really nice.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Too bad we are going to be leaving it soon. The house, remember?”

“Yeah,” Justin nodded. He really didn’t know how to talk to the man.

They both stayed silent looking at each other. Ben didn’t want to be mad at Justin but he couldn’t help it. He just knew that Michael liked something about the boy. What’s more, he was more than sure that they had done something.

“Brian should be here any minute now,” Justin said.

“You can sit down if you want,” Ben told him.

Justin put his art case down on the floor. He walked to the sofa and sat down. He sat as far away from Ben as he could.

“Can I tell you something?” Ben asked.

“I guess I can’t stop you,” Justin told him.

“You are a great person, Justin,” Ben told him. “And I really don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“I’m talking about, Brian,” Ben told him.

“What about him?” Justin asked.

“You know that he’s just playing with you,” Ben shrugged. “But you can do much better.”

“I can’t believe you would say that to me,” Justin got up from the sofa.

“Don’t go,” Ben said getting up as well. “Look, he’s a great guy to a certain extent.”

“I don’t want to hear this,” Justin told him.

“No one does,” Ben said. “I have experience in this kind of thing. Michael and I fight all the time because he likes to go out way too much.”

“So what?” Justin asked. “I’m not with Michael. I am with Brian and whatever happens between us is our damn business.”

“He’s only going to end up hurting you someday,” Ben told him.

“Why are you telling me these things?” Justin asked almost desperate.

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Ben told him.

“I don’t need any protection,” Justin hissed. “Brian loves me, no matter what you or anyone else says. We understand each other and we love each other.”

“Come on, Justin,” Ben said. “I’m older than you. I know about these things. Michael is just like him. They don’t care about anyone but themselves.”

“Then what the fuck are you still doing with Michael?” Justin asked.

Ben sighed. “I don’t know. I love him and we have a life together.”

Justin wanted Ben to shut up.

“Brian is never going to give you what you want,” Ben shrugged and sat down.

Justin closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He walked to the window and made the world go away. He kept watching outside waiting for Brian. No matter what anyone said he wasn’t going to listen.


	10. Another Life Taken

“Help!” Michael shouted.

Hunter frowned when he heard Michael yell. He got up from his bed and then made his way down to the living room. “What are you doing?”

“Help me,” Michael said. “Call an ambulance,” he applied pressure on Ben’s throat where he was bleeding.

“Okay,” Hunter ran over to the phone. “Shit, Michael move away,” he tried to push Michael away but the older man wasn’t budging. “Clean that blood off yourself.”

“I can’t move, it will start to bleed again,” Michael said looking at Ben.

“I’ll do it. I’ll take care of Ben,” Hunter said as he put his hands over the cut on Ben’s throat. “I got it. Now clean yourself up.”

“I have to call an ambulance,” Michael said.

“Right,” Hunter said. He looked back at Ben and couldn’t believe what was going on. “What happened?”

“I have no clue,” Michael said. “He was like that when I came.”

The paramedic arrived, rendered medical attention and transported Ben to the hospital. Michael was allowed to ride in the ambulance with his injured partner. Hunter went with them as well. By the time they got to the hospital Ben was already dead.

“What do we do?” Hunter asked. “The cops keep asking me what happened.”

“I came home and he was starring at me. I could feel it but I was ignoring him,” Michael said. “I knew something was wrong, but I just wanted to ignore him. I thought he was going to give me shit again about being out late. I asked him something and he never answered. I thought he was doing it on purpose so I looked at him and...I saw all the freaking blood.”

“My god,” Hunter replied. He hadn’t even realized he had started to cry as Michael was recounting the events.

Michael looked at him and hugged him. “Shh, it’s okay.”

Hunter pulled back and cleaned his tears. “The blood,” he said in a frightened tone.

“What?” Michael asked confused.

“Did it get into your mouth or eyes?” Hunter asked worried.

“No,” Michael assured him.

“Any cuts in your hands?” Hunter asked.

“No!” Michael yelled. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. “I’m okay, Hunter.”

Hunter started crying again. He threw himself at Michael. “What the fuck happened?”

“I don’t know,” Michael told him. He moved the teen into a chair so that he could try and help the boy regain some control. It didn’t matter what he said, Hunter wouldn’t stop crying. Michael let him cry until Hunter was drained. Then there was nothing but deadly silence filling the room.

“Excuse me,” Terrance said.

Michael opened his eyes and looked at Hunter that was sleeping with his head resting on his lap.

“Can I talk to you?” Terrance asked him.

Michael nodded and got up making sure not to wake the adolescent.

“What do you need?” Michael asked.

“I want to know what happened with Ben Bruckner,” Terrance told him. “He was your partner.”

“Yeah,” Michael said somewhat in a daze.

“What happen?” Terrance asked.

“I got home and he was sitting on the sofa,” Michael said. “We had fought earlier that morning and I was pissed at him,” he stayed silent for a few seconds. “I was trying to ignore him when I walked in, but he as so still, so quiet. When I looked closer I saw that he was bleeding. I noticed all the blood a few minutes after I had arrived home.”

“Then you called an ambulance?” Terrance asked.

“I was trying to put pleasure in the bleeding,” Michael said. “Hunter came down and helped me. We called the ambulance but...he’s dead.”

“I’m really sorry,” Terrance said, as he scratched the back of his head. “Do you know of anyone who would want to harm him?”

Michael paused and briefly Duncan’s name flashed across his mind. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Terrance questioned.

“Yeah,” Michael told him. “I am.”

“I see,” Terrance put his pad a way and took out a card. “We were in the apartment. It didn’t look like he struggled.”

Michael rubbed his face.

“Who else was in the house?” the detective asked.

“Hunter and I think Justin,” Michael said.

Terrance frowned and nodded. “Can I talk to Hunter?”

“No,” Michael said.

Terrance arched a brow.

“Not now,” Michael amended. “He’s been through enough for one day.”

“Okay,” Terrance said and handed his card to Michael. “Call me.”

Michael nodded and pushed the card in his pockets. He looked at his watch and sighed. He had been there for two hours. He decided to call Brian.

***

“Please,” Justin pleaded.

“No,” Brian told him. He grabbed the blond and kissed him hard. “I’ll just go see what has happened and then I’ll come back.”

“But I could go with you,” Justin pointed out.

Brian grabbed his keys and looked at Justin. “You would only distract me.”

Justin smiled from ear to ear.

“I’ll be back in no time,” Brian kissed him on the lips softly. “Now, be a good boy and close the door when I leave.”

Justin nodded.

Brian decided to take the stairs. He got in his Jeep and drove to the hospital. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on this time and Michael didn’t want to tell him. At least he didn’t have to worry that there was something wrong with Justin. He arrived at the hospital and went to the first floor where he found Michael sitting in a chair. “Michael,” he said softly.

Michael got up and walked over to him. “Hey.”

“What’s going on?” Brian asked. “Is that Hunter?”

Michael looked at Hunter who was sleeping in the chair with his back turned to them. “Yeah,” he sighed.

“Oh my god,” Brian said. “It’s Ben okay?”

Michael sighed and shook his head.

“What happen?” Brian asked. “Did he get sick again?”

“He’s dead,” Michael whispered.

Brian stayed still for a few seconds then calmly asked, “What happened?”

“Someone killed him, Brian,” Michael told him.

“What?” Brian asked taken aback. Until that point he thought that Ben had gotten sick again and hadn’t made it. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and then noticed the blood on Michael. “Fuck, no way.”

“Yes,” Michael muttered. “It’s true.”

“How the fuck did it happen?” Brian asked as he started pacing.

“I don’t know,” Michael said. “I came home and he was...just bleeding. I don’t know what the fuck happened.”

“Fuck!” Brian hissed and reached for his cell phone. “This is not right,” he dialed a number.

“Who the fuck are you calling?” Michael asked.

“Justin,” Brian said. “I left him alone in the loft.”

Michael rubbed his face and sat down. He wrapped his arms around himself.

“Justin,” Brian said. “I’ll be home soon. Just lock the door and don’t open for nothing in the world. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Justin said. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you when I get there,” Brian said and hung up. He sat next to his friends and sighed. “Are you okay?”

Michael nodded. “I’m fine.”

Brian frowned and tried to touch Michael.

Michael bolted from the chair and yelled. “I said I was fine. Fuck!”

“Okay,” Brian replied and got up as well.

“We have to take Hunter home,” Michael said. “He fell asleep.”

“Okay,” Brian told him. He tried to put an arm around Michael but his friend pushed him away again.

“Let’s just go,” Michael told him.

“I don’t know what you are thinking,” Brian told him. “But you have to calm down. I’m here you help you Michael.”

Michael bit his lower lip. “Let’s just go, Brian.”

Terrance was watching them from afar. He thought that something was definitely going on.

***

Justin knocked on the door and then went in.

“I don’t want anything,” Michael said with his back to whoever was on the door.

“It’s me,” Justin said.

Michael looked back and nodded. Justin closed the door and then he went and sat with Michael. “I’m sorry,” he said looking at Michael.

Michael shook his head and quietly said, “I am not as heart broken as I should be.”

Justin frowned. “Are you sure you are okay?” the blond asked.

“Yeah,” Michael smiled as wide as he could. “I’m terrific.”

“But Ben is dead,” Justin said. “I thought you would be crying over Ben even if it was just a little bit. He was your partner.”

“You know I didn’t love him,” Michael said. “Not like everyone thinks I did.”

“Yeah,” Justin muttered, Michael had told him once.

“I’m just scared,” Michael confessed. “What if it was Duncan?”

“Jesus Fuck,” Justin shook his head then stared at Michael. “You think?”

Michael rubbed his face. “I have no fucking clue.”

“I don’t think it was him,” Justin said.

“He wanted me to leave Ben,” Michael said. “I mean, he never said a thing but I knew.”

“Jesus,” Justin shook his head. “It can’t be. I mean, he looks like a nice guy.”

“Great,” Michael scoffed. “Those are usually the psychopaths.”

“I look nice,” Justin pointed out.

Michael laughed and put an arm around Justin’s shoulder. “Yeah, you do.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Michael.”

“What?” Michael asked and pulled Justin closer to him. He kissed him and moaned into the kiss.

“We can’t,” Justin told him.

“Why not?” Michael asked. “I’m trying to deal with my suffering and you are helping. What’s wrong with that?”

Justin caressed Michael’s face and then kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell back in the bed. Michael quickly got on top of Justin. He reached for the blond’s cock. They suddenly stopped when the door opened.

“Fuck,” Michael said getting up from the bed.

“Looks like what you were about to do,” Brian said dryly.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Justin said as he sat up quickly. “I’m sorry.”

Brian and Michael looked at each other with weary smiles.

Brian hugged Michael and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Go, before I rip your balls for touching him.”

Michael laughed and teasingly replied, “yeah right.”

Justin took a deep breath happy that Brian and Michael weren’t fighting.

Brian sat next to him. “What were you doing?”

“Giving moral support?” Justin asked a bit nervous.

Brian laughed but then got serious.

“Don’t think anything bad, Brian,” Justin told him. “It was nothing.”

“If you are getting bored with me,” Brian started.

“No way!” Justin told him getting up. “It’s not like that! Jesus, Brian. You fuck guys all the time I was just...I haven’t been with as many people as I have said and I was kind of caught by surprise. It felt good and...I don’t know what I am saying,” Justin muttered. He didn’t want to piss Brian off or make the brunet leave him.

Brian arched a brow.

“I rarely need anybody else, Brian,” Justin told him. “Michael is a friend and I don’t know. I wanted to help him I guess. Jeez...that sounds so bad like I was taking advantage of the situation.”

Brian grinned as he looked at Justin frowning. “It’s okay. And the say you take advantage of Mikey will be a cold day in hell.”

“I don’t think we should be talking about this here,” Justin said.

“Whatever,” Brian said. “I’m not going downstairs again. Everyone is a fucking mess.”

“Ben died, Brian,” Justin pointed out.

“I know that, Justin,” Brian told him. “But no one liked Ben. They are a bunch of hypocrites.”

“We can stay here,” Justin said lying down on the bed again.

Seconds later, Brian was on top of the blond. Minutes later the door opened and Michael went inside. He locked it and got in the bed as well.

“Did you guys solve the situation?” Michael asked. “You shouldn’t fight over me. There is enough of me to go around.”

Justin laughed.

“I already had you,” Brian retorted.

“Oh, but we could have an orgy now,” Michael suggested as he got behind Brian.

“Jesus,” Justin said. “He’s as bad as you are.”

“Shut up,” Brian said caressing Justin’s hair.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked as he caressed Michael’s hand.

“Yeah,” Michael said and hugged his best friend tightly by the waist.

There was total silence at first but then Michael started crying. Justin sat up startled while Brian turned around and hugged his friend. Justin watched them and then got behind Michael. He kissed him on the cheek and hugged him as well.

***

“The food is delicious,” Lindsay said as she looked at Daphne.

“Justin helped me prepare it,” Daphne told her.

“It’s really good,” Emmett said.

Daphne smiled and nodded.

“We are going to need more cups here,” Ted said. “I am missing two.”

“I’ll go get them,” Daphne said getting up.

Justin got up as well and followed her friend. When they were in the kitchen Justin grabbed a soda from the fridge. “What’s with you, Daphne?”

“Nothing,” Daphne told him.

“You seem uncomfortable,” Justin pointed out.

“Is just,” Daphne sighed. “Didn’t you see them?”

“What?” Justin asked.

“They were acting like nothing happened,” Daphne said. “I know that we had planned this dinner a while ago but...they are not even wearing black. They are in there laughing like nothing ever happened, even making jokes.”

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth.

“Ben just died like a week ago,” Daphne said. “Michael just left and you and I know what he’s going to do.”

“He’s coping,” Justin suggested.

“Jesus,” Daphne shook her head. “I just...I feel weird because of all that has happened.”

Justin nodded. “It was tragic,” he said. “But I can’t be sad about it. I barely knew him.”

“What about them? They don’t seem like they are missing him,” Daphne said.

“What do you want me to do about it, Daphne?” Justin asked.

Daphne shrugged. “I’m only saying. It just looks so bad.”

“I know,” Justin sighed. “God, I had a fight with him that day. I can’t stop thinking about that.”

“What?” Daphne asked. “You guys fought. You and Ben?”

“Yeah,” Justin opened the can of soda. “He told me that Brian and I would never be anything. That I was wasting my time, basically.”

Daphne bit her lower lip. “I bet you got mad.”

“You have no idea,” Justin told her. “I wanted to...”

“Kill him?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah,” Justin shook his head. “Fuck, now he is dead and I wish that we hadn’t fought.”

“I bet,” Daphne took a deep breath. She knew the blond was going to feel guilty about that.

“Look if he was anything like he was with me then I can understand why they don’t seem that affected,” Justin said. “Plus I think they mentally prepared themselves for a day like this.”

“What are you talking about?” Daphne asked.

“He was HIV positive,” Justin told her.

“Jesus,” Daphne shook her head.

“Yeah,” Justin said feeling really bad thinking about the fight he had with Ben.

“Wow,” Daphne said dryly. “That’s...something.”

“I feel so bad,” Justin said and pouted.

Daphne went over to Justin and hugged him showing her support. She kissed him on the lips quickly like she had done many times before.

“Hey,” Brian said entering the kitchen. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

Justin jumped back startled. “Jeez, Brian. You scared me.”

Daphne frowned as she looked at the brunet. Brian was glaring at her. There was no way that the brunet was jealous about them hugging. He had seen them before.

Justin put his soda away before he went and hugged Brian.

Daphne said feeling really uncomfortable by the way that Brian was looking at her. She knew there was something with the brunet. “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend, Brian.”

“He wasn’t my friend,” Brian shrugged and licked his lips as he looked at the blond.

“I’m supposed to get some cups,” Daphne told them.

“We’ll let you do that,” Brian assured her as he pulled Justin with him.

“Yeah,” Justin said.

“Just go tell them that I am on my way,” Daphne called after them.

She went to the counter and then opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of scotch. She opened it and took a sip from the bottle. She breathed deeply and put the bottle back where it was. She reached inside her pocket for her cell phone and then hit the number that had been staring back at her all week. She knew it by heart now.

“Perry speaking,” the voice at the other end said.

“Hello, Detective Terrance?” Daphne sighed. “I guess. I need someone to talk to.”

“Why me?” Terrance asked.

“I’m trying to do the right thing,” Daphne said and frowned when she heard someone walking her way. “I’m not sure about this but there is something you should know. I think it might be something. I have to go,” she hung up quickly and then looked back. She could have sworn she heard someone walking her way. She moved to get the cups.

“Hey,” Melanie said coming inside. “I thought you were going to get us some cups.”

“Yeah,” Daphne said. “I’m just a little out of sorts today. I couldn’t remember where I had put them.”

“Let me help you out,” Melanie told her smiling.

“Were you there just minutes ago?” Daphne asked as she removed some cups from inside the plastic bag.

“No,” Melanie said.

“Oh,” Daphne swallowed and hoped that things would get solve soon. She didn’t want anyone else getting hurt, especially Justin.

***

“I’m so horny, Brian,” Justin said as he pushed against Brian. “Let’s go, please.”

“Fine,” Brian told him. “Say goodbye to whoever you want. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Justin took a couple of deep breaths and then went back inside the house. “We are going to go, guys.”

“Have fun,” Hunter told him with a cheekily smile.

Justin turned a little bit red. He hugged a few people and was out of the apartment. He told Daphne that he was going to stay with Brian for the night and not to worry about him. He climbed into the Jeep with Brian and they took off.

“I want you to fuck me so hard,” Justin said as he leaned close to Brian. Then he stuck his tongue inside the brunet’s hear.

Brian was rock hard. He pushed Justin into his seat and then stopped at the red light. “Behave.”

“I don’t want to be good,” Justin protested as his hand reached for Brian’s cock. “Mmm.”

Brian smiled and threw his head back. He let Justin have some fun until someone honked at them. “Shit,” he took off again. He was driving as fast as he could go trying to reach the loft.

“Oh shit,” Justin said as he reached for his seatbelt when he heard the siren behind them.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed. He stopped at the curve and waited.

The officer stood next to the Jeep and knocked on Brian’s window. Brian lowered the window and arched a brow.

“Do you know how fast you were going?” the officer asked.

“No,” Brian told him.

“Sixty five in a twenty five zone,” the officer took out his notebook. He looked at Brian and knew that man wasn’t dangerous. “License and registration,” he ordered nonetheless.

“Jesus Christ,” Justin said as he put his forehead against his window.

“Where were you headed?” the officer asked as he took the papers that Brian was handing him.

“Home,” Brian said gripping the wheel hard.

“Okay,” the officer. “Here is your ticket and I am warning you to step off the gas for your own safety, sir.”

Brian nodded and watched as the officer walked back to his car and then left. “Fuck!”

“Can we go home now?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and headed home. This time he drove within the speed limit.

“Finally!” Justin yelled when they arrived. He undid his belt and got out of the Jeep.

Brian and Justin ran into the building, their desires building with each step. They took the stairs not wanting to lose any time. As soon as they were inside they attacked each other. Brian wanted to be inside the blond. Not waiting, he picked Justin up and carried him to the bedroom.

“Hurry up,” Justin said as he got naked. There wasn’t time to foreplay, they just wanted some relief.

Brian grabbed a condom and put it on. He pulled Justin by the legs to have him closer. He kissed him and then turned him face down. “Hand and knees, Sunshine.”

Justin obeyed him and soon enough Brian was buried deep inside of him. He took a couple of deep breath, it was not often, but occasionally Brian liked to fuck him without lube.

“So good,” Brian said and pulled almost all the way out before he pushed inside hard.

“God!” Justin yelled as he gripped the sheets. His hole squeezed around Brian’s cock never wanting the hard shaft to leave him.

Brian grabbed Justin by the hair and then started moving faster and faster. He knew Justin loved to be handled like that. His blond liked to be dominated and he loved to please the blond. He pushed Justin on his shoulder and gripped his hips tightly.

“Brian,” Justin shouted. He was so close to just falling over the edge.

“What is it?” Brian asked him already knowing really well what Justin needed. The blond wanted to be kissed.

“Please,” Justin begged as he turned his head to the side.

Brian leaned down and captured Justin’s mouth in a searing kiss. His hand reached for the blond’s cock and found Justin’s hand already there. He pushed hard inside Justin while he jerked him off and Justin could only scream his pleasure.

“Fuck me,” Justin said over and over again.

Brian bit the blond’s lower lip. Justin fought with his arms, his lips and his tongue. He pushed back with all his might, trying to find the pleasure that only Brian could give to him.

“Fuck!” Justin hissed when Brian scrapped him with his teeth on the back of the neck. The sensation ran all over his body; it gave him the shove he was looking for.

Brian closed his eyes and gripped the smaller man’s hips. He felt the tightness around him and it was pure bliss. “Jus,” he whispered as he kept jabbing inside the blond.

Justin was in another world. His eyes were closed as his being crashed back down to earth.

Brian was looking at him and when Justin opened his eyes he closed his. His body shook with his orgasm and he sagged on top of the blond.

“Is it always going to be so good?” Justin asked running his fingers through Brian’s hair.

Brian stayed silent. He pulled out of Justin and got on his knees. He took off the condom and then looked at Justin who was turning around.

“Did you have a good time at Daphne’s?” Justin asked.

Brian threw the condom away and then lay next to Justin. “Sure.”

“Me too,” Justin said. “They like her.”

Brian just nodded and kissed Justin on the temple. He closed his eyes and threw a hand over Justin. Justin smiled and closed his eyes as well. In no time he was sleeping, feeling happy and safe. Minutes later Brian got up and reached for his cell phone.

“Hello,” Michael said.

“Are you alone?” Brian asked him.

“Yeah,” Michael told him.

“How are you?” Brian asked.

There was total silence then, “I’m okay, don’t worry about me, Brian.”

“I’m going over there,” Brian said knowing that his best friend needed him.

“Okay,” Michael said and hung up.

Brian got dressed in silence. He was watching the blond the whole time. When he was ready he kissed Justin on the forehead. “I love you,” he whispered and then he left.


	11. Handprint

Daphne sighed as she parked her car. She got out and made sure to unlock the trunk before she turned off the car. She got out and then walked back to get some books she had left there. She then closed it and walked to the building. She was so tired and she would have gone to sleep as soon as everyone had left if it wasn’t because she had offered to take Hunter and Emmett home.

When she got into the apartment she put the books at the table and her purse in the sofa. She walked to the kitchen and the stopped feeling like someone was with her.

“Justin?” Daphne asked even thought she knew Justin wouldn’t have come back.

No one in the apartment answered. She sighed and opened the fridge to take out some juice. Then her body froze as she heard the floorboards.

“Justin,” Daphne called again. She grabbed a knife and walked towards the hall. “Justin, are you there? Did you have a fight with Brian or something?”

“It’s not Justin,” the man said.

“Fuck!” Daphne gasped and stepped back. “Jesus fuck!”

“What?” he asked.

“Jesus fuck!” Daphne said putting a hand over her chest. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he shrugged. “What’s with the knife?”

“Oh,” Daphne said. “I thought it was a burglar or something.”

“I see,” he stepped closer.

“Wait a minute,” Daphne said. “What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

He suddenly reached for the knife she was holding. She tried to pull back but he was stronger. Daphne couldn’t believe her eyes as he advanced on her. She never had a chance, not really. She tried to fight him but it didn’t work in the end.

She had kicked him but it was as if he was made of steel. He stabbed her, nothing too deep but enough to cause pain and make her start to lose the fight. She couldn’t believe it was happening.

“Oh god,” Daphne had yelled when she saw the blood on her hands.

“You did this to yourself,” he told her.

Daphne couldn’t process what he was saying. She just wanted him to leave her alone. “Fuck you!” she ran to get the phone. She grabbed it but that’s all she had time to do.

He stood behind her and stabbed her again. He pulled her back and then watched as her brown eyes slowly closed. He shook his head. He hadn’t wanted to kill her but he had to, there wasn’t any other choice.

***

Duncan knocked on the door and waited. Finally Michael opened the door but when he saw that it was Duncan he slammed it shut.

“I want to talk to you,” Duncan yelled.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Michael shouted from the other side.

“Please,” Duncan told him. “Just hear me out.”

“No!” Michael hissed. “Get off of my property, now!!”

“The cops talked to me,” Duncan told him. “They think I did it. But it wasn’t me.”

Michael put his forehead against the door.

“Please, Michael,” Duncan begged. “Just let me in.”

Michael reached for the dead bolt and opened the door. Duncan stood there with tears in his eyes.

“I love you,” Duncan told him. “I love you so much, Michael. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Michael frowned and took a step towards the smaller man. He put his arms around Duncan’s body and held him tight.

“I didn’t do it,” Duncan told him crying. “I swear to you that I didn’t.”

Michael looked at the dirty-blond haired man in his arms and believed him. He couldn’t help it. He guided Duncan inside the apartment. He secured the front door and then they went to the guest room.

“Sit down,” Michael said.

“I don’t feel comfortable being here,” Duncan told him.

“This is the guest room,” Michael explained.

“Oh,” Duncan said.

“And we are not doing anything,” Michael sat next to him. “We are only talking.”

Duncan nodded and looked at the floor. His mind was racing with many turbulent thoughts. He wondered if Michael and he were going to keep on seeing one another. He wondered what people would think if they got together.

“I thought about you,” Michael admitted.

Duncan smiled but then that smile went away. “I hope you don’t think I was...the one that...fuck!”

“It crossed my mind,” Michael smirked.

“Thanks for being so honest,” Duncan said as he got up to leave.

“Wait,” Michael stopped him. “I don’t want you to go. I was a mess, okay.”

“Why?” Duncan asked

“I kept thinking how much I wanted you next to me. But I couldn’t call you, I was too scared that you were...a killer,” Michael closed his eyes when he said the word.

Duncan looked away and a tear slipped out. “I...I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael muttered.

Duncan looked at Michael and nodded. He hugged the dark haired man to him. He wasn’t going to let him go. He didn’t want to.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Hunter demanded.

Michael pulled away slowly and turned to look at Hunter. “It’s not what you think,” Michael stated.

Hunter crossed his arms. “What the fuck is he doing here?” he asked.  
  
“He came to visit me,” Michael said.

“Bullshit!” Hunter yelled. “You are fucking him.”

“I think I better leave,” Duncan said.

“No,” Michael told him. “You stay. And you go to your room. I’m going to have a talk with you.”

Hunter didn’t like it one bit but he did went to his room. Duncan took a deep breath and sat down in the bed. Michael walked over to him and kissed him.

“I should go,” Duncan muttered.

Michael shook his head and said, “you stay here while I go talk to him.”

Duncan just nodded his head.

Michael went in search of Hunter. He caught him about to sneak out through his window. “Where do you think you are going?”

Hunter stopped and then came back inside.

“I know that we are going through a tough time,” Michael started.

“Bullshit,” Hunter hissed. “You don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

Michael shook his head. “That’s not true. I care about you, Hunter. You are like a son to me.”

Hunter looked away. “Why is he here?”

Michael swallowed. “We have been seeing each other for a while now.”

Hunter couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. “Did Ben know?”

“He did,” Michael said. “But he didn’t want to accept it.”

“Were you guys going to break up?” Hunter asked.

“I don’t know,” Michael walked closer to him. “Duncan is not going to come live with us or anything like that...for now. And I want you to try and get along with him.”

Hunter frowned.

“You don’t have to talk to him now...just don’t be rude,” Michael told him.

Hunter nodded.

“And if you are going to leave this house, use a door,” Michael smiled at him and then walked away to talk to Duncan.

“Hey,” Duncan said when Michael came back. “Is he alright?”

Michael nodded and sat again with him again. “So, do you want to have dinner with us?” he asked.

Duncan frowned. “I don’t know,” the blond told him.

“Please,” Michael muttered and kissed him on the neck.

“O-okay,” Duncan agreed and hoped everything went smoothly.

***

Justin parked his car in one of the alleys close to Babylon. He got out and locked it. Then he started walking towards the club. He looked back feeling as if someone was watching him but he didn’t see a thing.

“Justin,” Michael shouted from the entrance. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. “Hey,” he said as he waved at Duncan.

“You are all alone,” Michael said. “With all that has happened to you?”

“There are people around,” Justin said. “It’s no big deal.”

Michael shook his head. “You are nuts.”

“Brian is waiting for me,” Justin told him as they went inside.

“He’s over there,” Duncan said as he pointed to the bar.

Justin smiled from ear to ear.

“Want to dance?” Michael asked just above a whisper to Duncan.

Duncan nodded and they headed off to the dance floor. Justin walked over to his man. When he reached Brian he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist.

Brian turned around with a smile on his face. “You are late.”

“My car wouldn’t start,” Justin said.

“You are going to have to do better than that,” Brian caressed Justin’s neck. “You have used that excuse before.”

“It’s not an excuse,” Justin said closing his eyes. He felt his whole body vibrating with the music as Brian touched him. “It’s the truth.”

“Oh yeah?” Brian asked as his lips rubbed against Justin’s own.

“I want you, Brian,” Justin told him. He moved forward and kissed Brian hard.

“Here?” Brian asked.

“I don’t care,” the blond told him.

Brian nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked through the mass of throbbing bodies and reached their destination, the backroom. Brian led the way and found a dark corner for them.

“People are looking at us,” Justin muttered.

Brian smiled and kissed him hared. “They know we are hot.”

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian turned him around facing the wall.

“I’m so horny Brian,” Justin moaned as Brian licked his neck.

Then the brunet unzipped his jeans. Justin pushed his pants down eager to have the brunet inside of him. Brian squeezed Justin’s bare ass. He couldn’t wait any longer. He put the condom on and reached for the lube. He prepared Justin quickly; Justin’s moans were driving him crazy.

“Oh god,” Justin pushed back against Brian once the brunet was buried deep inside of him.

Brian gave it all he had. His thrust never faltered as he fucked the blond.

“Harder,” Justin hissed.

Brian loved the way Justin could never get enough. He pushed faster and faster. He was so close of coming and he wanted Justin there with him. He grabbed the blond’s cock and jerked him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Oh god!” Justin shouted as he held on to the wall. His cum splashed on the wall and soaked Brian’s hand.

“Hmm,” Brian grunted behind him as he came too.

Justin felt empty when Brian pulled away from him. He pulled his pants up and turned around to watch Brian.

“Come on,” Brian said. “I need a drink.”

Justin nodded and followed him. When they got to the bar Michael and Duncan were making out.

“Looks like fun,” Brian said and then pushed Michael and Duncan apart. He stood in between them and smirked. “Am I bothering you guys?”

Justin laughed and slithered into Brian’s arms. “Don’t listen to him,” Justin told them.

Michael shook his head and moved so that he could be next to his man.

Brian ordered a drink for him and Justin. They talked for a while and then Brian disappeared towards the backroom. Justin’s face fell a little.

“Do you want to dance?” Michael asked.

Duncan smiled knowing what the man was trying to do.

“Sure,” Justin told him putting his drink away.

Michael and Justin were dancing and talking. They were having a good time when suddenly someone bumped into Justin. Justin turned around and smiled. “I’m sorry.”

“Fuck off, asshole,” some guy said as he pushed Justin back.

“Hey,” Michael hissed. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“He doesn’t know how to be in his own space,” he told them, his voice hissing at them.

“Sorry,” Justin told him. “I didn’t see you plus it’s a dance floor. People are bound to hit one another.”

“He’s an ugly asshole, who doesn’t need any fucking explanations,” Michael spat out. “What kind of moron are you?”

“Fuck you,” the guy yelled at Michael.

“What’s going on?” Duncan asked coming towards them.

“Fuck you!” Michael hissed back at the guy.

“We are not looking for trouble,” Duncan said as he pushed Michael back.

“He’s an asshole,” Justin told him. “Just leave us the fuck alone.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” the man asked coming towards Justin. He looked very pissed.

Michael pushed him off and dangerously replied, “who the fuck do YOU think you are?”

Duncan shook his head and went in search of Brian. The situation didn’t look good and he was afraid someone was going to get hurt. He went to the backroom and looked around for the man. “Brian?”

Brian turned to look at him and arched a brow. “What?” he calmly asked.

“Michael and Justin are up there arguing with some asshole,” Duncan said. “Can you just come and tell them to stop it.”

Brian pushed the trick away from his cock and then zipped his pants up. He followed Duncan back to the dance floor. He frowned when he saw that Michael was helping Justin to get up.

“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked angry.

“That asshole hit me,” Justin hissed.

“Fuck this shit,” the man said and then showed them the finger. “I have better things to do.”

Michael shook his head. “Are you okay, Justin?”

“Yeah,” Justin said and buried his face on Brian’s chest.

“I leave you guys for one second and you act like animals,” Brian said as he looked at the man that had hit Justin. He made sure that he remembered everything about him. He would deal with him later for having hurt Justin.

“He’s an idiot,” Justin said.

“Let me see,” Brian said looking at Justin’s face. “You’ll survive.”

“I’m going to go,” Justin told them as he pulled away from Brian.

“Are you sure?” Duncan asked.

“Yeah,” Justin told him.

“I’ll go with you,” Brian told him.

“I don’t want to ruin your night, Bri,” Justin said.

Brian shook his head and grabbed the blond by the arm. “Let’s go.”

Justin waved goodbye at Michael and Duncan.

***

Lindsay got up and picked Justin’s plate.

“I can take it to the kitchen,” Justin protested.

“That’s okay,” Lindsay assured him. “You are our guest.”

“I just came to see Gus,” Justin told her.

“We know,” Melanie smiled.

Gus walked over to Justin and tugged at the blond’s jeans.

“What is it?” Justin asked looking down. He picked the boy up when Gus raised his arms.

“You sure can eat,” Lindsay said coming back.

Justin laughed and shook his head. “It was great, what can I say.”

“Thank you,” Melanie said. “Lindsay and I cooked.”

“Gus is taken with you,” Lindsay said.

“I can see that,” Justin told them as he caressed the back of the boy.

Gus had quickly fallen asleep holding onto Justin.

“He was beat,” Melanie said. “I can take him.”

Justin handed Gus to her and smiled. “He’s so adorable.”

“Thank you,” Lindsay said.

“Well,” Justin looked from one girl to the other. “I have to go.”

“You can come back at any time you want,” Lindsay said. She walked Justin to the door and hugged him.

“Thanks,” Justin told her as he pulled out his car keys. He walked to his car and dialed Brian’s number. He rolled his eyes when the call failed. He got inside and drove to the loft. He couldn’t wait to see the brunet. He had only had been away from him for a few hours but he needed him already.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Brian asked when Justin entered the loft.

“I was with Gus,” Justin said.

“So it’s him who you have been secretly cheating on me with,” Brian teased.

Justin smiled and nodded as he walked over to the brunet. “He’s so cute.”

Brian smiled and pulled Justin into his lap. They started kissing each other very slowly. Their hands roamed each other but there was no hurry in doing anything else. Justin shifted so that he was straddling Brian’s legs.

“You taste so good,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian’s neck. “I missed you today.”

“You did?” Brian asked and felt great knowing that. He had missed the blond but he didn’t have to say that to him. He never had promised him anything at all.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked suddenly.

“Yeah,” Brian said pushing Justin off of him. He got up and walked to the kitchen. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah,” Justin said in a low voice.

“What did you do today?” Brian asked.

“I went to school and then I went to see Gus,” Justin said. “Just what I told you I was going to do.”

“Gus likes you a lot,” Brian muttered.

“Yeah,” Justin said and looked at Brian.

Brian nodded and thought about it.

“What are you thinking about?” Justin asked.

“What would happen if you and I went our separate ways,” Brian said. “He really likes you.”

Justin smiled. “That won’t happen. You have my permission to chain me to the bed.”

Brian walked over to him. “Mmm, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

Justin laughed and started backing away into the bedroom. Brian followed him. They both got in the bed and stared kissing.

“Do you want me to stay tonight too?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian muttered.

Justin smiled and got on top of Brian. “I love you, Brian Kinney.”

Brian put a finger over Justin’s lips. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Justin nodded and they started kissing again. Brian couldn’t believe how happy he was with the blond. He was not going to let anyone take his blond away from him. He would even chain the blond to the bed so he could never lose the blond.

***

Justin unlocked the door to his apartment and went inside. He hadn’t been there in a few days. It was each day more that he had all of his clothes at Brian. He came to see that Daphne was okay and to get some books for school. He walked to the kitchen and frowned when he found the fridge door open. “Daphne!” he made a face when the smell of the food hit him, it smelled like something had rotted.

When he looked around he saw that there was still food from the ‘get together’ on the kitchen. “Jesus, Daphne,” he muttered. “You can turn into such a slob sometimes. Daphne,” he called and then went to her room but she wasn’t there either. “Where the heck are you?”

There was a knock on the door and he went to open it.

“Yes?” Justin asked looking at the guy in front of him.

“I’m Walter,” he told Justin. “I came to bring Daphne her stuff.”

Justin frowned and asked, “how did you get in?”

“Someone was coming out and I snuck in,” Walter told him smiling. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay. So what stuff did you bring her?” Justin asked grabbing the papers that Walter was giving him.

“She missed that in class so I figured she was sick. I brought her homework and class assignments,” Walter said. “When I get sick Daphne is kind enough to do the same for me.”

“I didn’t know she was sick?” Justin said putting the papers in the table closest to him. “Come on in.”

Walter stepped inside. “She hasn’t been to class in the past three days. I just figured she was sick.”

“Oh,” Justin scratched the back of his head. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on...I can’t seem to find her.”

“Can you tell her that I passed by?” Walter asked.

Justin nodded. “Yeah, she must have...I don’t know. I came home and she’s nowhere to be found. Fuck. Maybe she just went out and partied too hard and now is resting somewhere.”

Walter frowned and looked at the sofa. “Isn’t that her purse?”

Justin walked over to it and picked it up. He searched inside and pulled out her keys. “Damn it.”

Walter felt the hair on his back stand out, something was definitely wrong.

“I’m calling the cops,” Justin announced.

Walter nodded and stayed there. He was worried about Daphne.

“Fuck,” the words escaped out of Justin’s mouth. It was barely a whisper and it was all that Justin thought the minute he saw the phone with a red print on it, a handprint which looked an awful lot like blood.


	12. The Body Count Goes Up

Justin got up from the bed and walked to the living room. He looked around and didn’t know what to do. He felt like he was trapped. He felt completely useless. It had been five days since Daphne’s disappearance. It could be more days, they weren’t sure of the exact day she’s went missing.

“Justin,” Brian said as he walked into the living room.

Justin walked over to the sofa and sat down.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. Brian walked over to the mini bar and served himself a drink. He was tired of watching Justin act like a complete zombie. He wanted the blond to snap out of it, to scream, or cry, to throw something anything as long as he reacted to the situation.

“I miss her,” Justin told him.

“I know you do,” Brian replied.

“I can’t find her,” Justin said frowning and leaning back. “I don’t know what the fuck happened.”

Brian walked over to him. He took a deep breath and just stayed there. That’s all he could do, be there for the blond.

“Brian,” Justin whispered and then started crying.

Brian put his glass away and then hugged the blond. “Shhh,” he comforted.

“It’s not fair,” Justin told him. “This can’t be happening again.”

Brian frowned and pulled back. “What are you talking about?”

Justin shook his head and whispered, “nothing.”

“Justin,” Brian said. “Tell me.”

Justin got up and paced around. Then he directed himself to the mini bar as Brian had. The only difference was that he took the bottle instead of a glass. He went to sit next to Brian and took a log swig.

“Hey,” Brian said pulling the bottle down. “Easy there.”

“My parents were murdered,” Justin blurted out.

“What?” Brian asked calmly.

“Someone stabbed them while they slept,” Justin let out a tear. “No one ever found out why or by whom. My sister and I are alive but we don’t even know why we survived. We got lucky, but sometimes I didn’t feel lucky.”

Brian couldn’t believe what his ears were hearing.

“Molly crawled out of the window and ran to the neighbor’s house,” Justin muttered.

“What about you?” Brian asked.

“I was with Daphne at the time,” Justin told him.

Brian swallowed hard. He got closer to the blond to find that Justin was shaking.

“What if she’s dead?” Justin asked. “Why...”

“Don’t think about that,” Brian quickly said.

“Why not?! There was blood in the apartment,” Justin told him. “There was fucking blood on the phone!”

Brian closed his eyes not knowing what to do or say. He was relieved that Justin was showing some kind of emotion.

Justin pulled away from Brian and walked to the window. Brian decided to leave Justin alone for a few hours. He was sure that the blond needed time to think about what was going on. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Brian said getting up. When he opened the door Clay and Terrance were there. He swallowed thinking the worst. “Come on in.”

Justin was by Brian’s side in seconds. “Have you found anything?” he pleaded.

Terrance shook his head. “We are doing our best.”

Justin bit his lower lip hard. He wasn’t going to cry in front of them.

“What are you doing here then?” Brian asked.

“We wanted to know if there was anybody that you have fought with recently,” Clay told him.

Brian thought about it and then shook his head. “There is nobody,” he looked at Justin and arched a brow.

Justin shook his head quickly. He wrapped his arms around himself. “What does that have to do with Daphne?”

“We believe someone might be trying to harm you,” Clay said, looking at Justin. Then looking at Brian he continued, “or you Brian, or maybe even the two of you. If they want to make you suffer they would attack the people closest to you.”

Justin shook his head and walked away to the bedroom. Brian saw him but kept listening to Clay.

“What else can we do?” Brian asked.

“For the moment try to stay safe,” Terrance told him. “We don’t want anything else happening.”

Brian nodded.

“We’ll find her,” Clay told him as he looked in Justin’s direction.

“Thanks detectives,” Brian said sternly. He didn’t like the way Clay was looking at his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Clay nodded and then they walked out.

Brian closed the door and leaned against it. He instinctively knew that detective Williamson assumed that Justin was responsible for the killings. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went to see how Justin was doing it. He found the blond in a fetal position, crying in the bed.

“Brian,” Justin gasped as the brunet embraced him.

“It’s okay,” Brian muttered. “I got you.”

Justin kept on crying as he held on desperately to Brian.

***

Justin opened the door to the loft and then closed it. He was dragging his feet but he really didn’t care about that. He had gone to school and sat down in his usual chair but nothing had registered. He was thinking about Daphne all the time. But more ominous was when he was not thinking of her, then he would space out; his brain nothing but a blank page.

“Hey, Justin,” Duncan said.

Justin looked at the man like he was from another planet. “What are you doing here?”

“I am with Michael,” he told him as he pointed in the direction of the bedroom.

Justin looked ahead; he saw Michael and Brian starring at him.

“How was school?” Brian asked.

“Hellish,” Justin told him.

“Did you eat?” Michael asked.

“Who the fuck are you two?” Justin hissed. “My parents?”

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression. “Leave it alone,” he muttered to his friend.

Justin went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Duncan was watching him silently. He wished he could say or do something to make the blond feel better. Justin walked over to the sofa and sat down.

“How long has he been like this?” Michael asked.

Brian sighed as he looked for something to wear in his closet. “A week...or more.”

“Jesus,” Michael shook his head and then went over to the blond.

“I don’t want to talk,” Justin told him.

“You are being rude,” Michael told him.

Justin shrugged and took a swig of his beer.

“How are you handling it so far?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head and furiously said, “I’m not.”

Michael looked at Brian who had walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Duncan. “I’m sorry, Justin.”

Justin just nodded, sighed and said, “she has to be okay. She’s strong.”

Michael closed his eyes and leaned back. He wanted to believe that it was going to be okay. Ben was a strong man and that didn’t matter at the end. He opened his eyes again when he felt Justin moving away.

“Are you coming with us?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head as he went to the bedroom.

“Shouldn’t you stay with him?” Duncan asked.

Brian arched a brow and tried to keep calm. “I can’t do anything for him right now. Trust me, I have tried.”

Duncan shook his head. “I’m not going.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’ll stay here,” Duncan said.

Brian shrugged and grabbed his wallet. “I need to get out of here.”

Michael got up and went over to Duncan. He kissed him hard and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. “Be good.”

Duncan just nodded and watched them go. Then he went over to the bedroom. “Hey,” he said gliding up to Justin.

Justin looked up a bit startled. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided not to go,” Duncan said.

Justin frowned. “What the hell do you want? I don’t need a babysitter.”

Duncan sat in the bed. “I know what you are going through.”

“Yeah fucking right,” Justin hissed.

“I lost my best friend when I was eleven,” Duncan told him. “We were at the lake and...it was winter.”

Justin grimaced but listened to what Duncan was telling him.

“It was horrible,” Duncan said. “The ice broke and...I tried...I still miss him and I know that he’s with me, no matter what.”

Justin let a tear run down and shook his head. “She has to come back.”

“I want you to know that it doesn’t matter what happens I’m here for you,” Duncan told him.

Justin nodded as he cleaned his tears of his face or at least tried to.

“What’s that?” Duncan asked as he pointed at the book that Justin was holding.

“Daphne gave it to me,” Justin said. “It’s a sketchbook.”

Duncan just watched as Justin opened the book. He smiled when he saw the drawings. “These are really good, Justin.”

Justin stopped at one and then pushed it towards Duncan. “She’s the greatest person in the world.”

Duncan examined the drawing closely, it looked like she had been posing for Justin. Her eyes had a light in them and she was smiling widely. She looked like an angel and Duncan didn’t want to think that she might actually have turned into one. He cleared his throat and handed the sketchbook back to Justin.

“Look,” Justin said. “You really shouldn’t be wasting your time here with me. You can still catch up to the guys.”

“Justin,” Duncan said. “I want to be your friend. And I think you need one right now.”

Justin didn’t say a thing.

“Do you want to eat something?” Duncan asked as he got up.

“No,” Justin answered and turned onto his back.

“Watch a movie?” Duncan knew it was going to be hard work trying to get Justin to do something.

“No,” Justin rolled on the bed again but this time he turned his back to the other blond.

“Do you want to lie in bed all day and mope around?” Duncan asked seeing why Brian needed that break after all.

“Yes!” Justin hissed.

“Okay then,” Duncan got in the bed as well. “I’ll mope around with you.”

“You are so annoying,” Justin said as he sat up.

“I know,” Duncan said. “But hey, you are talking to the guy that wouldn’t give up on Michael.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I go out with Brian. I’m more stubborn than you.”

They smiled briefly.

“Brian must be going out of his mind with me,” Justin muttered.

Duncan knew that the brunet deserved a break. Michael had told him that the brunet hadn’t left the blond’s side in days. It must have been frustrating dealing with Justin’s attitude all day in and out to then do it all over again.

“I still think you are wasting your time here,” Justin told him.

“Let me worry about that,” Duncan replied.

The two of them kept talking about Michael and Brian at first. Then they talked about Duncan’s family and then Justin’s art. The subjects kept changing over and over and Duncan was happy that the blond was not moping about what was going on with Daphne, even if it was just for a few hours.

***

Hunter jumped the last two steps of the stairs and then went to open the door. He stepped to the side and let Duncan inside.

“Hey,” Duncan said. “Is Michael home?”

“Sure,” Hunter told him. “Michael!”

Duncan smiled and just stood there. He still felt awkward around Hunter. He didn’t like coming into the apartment knowing it used to be Michael and Ben’s place.

“He’s in his room,” Hunter said. “I’ll go get him. Come on in.”

Duncan followed Hunter to Michael’s bedroom.

“What are you doing here?” Hunter asked as he looked at Michael reading a comic with a goofy smile in place.

Michael looked away from his comic. “This thing is fucking great,” he got up and shoved the comic into Hunter’s chest. “I have more. They came today.”

“Wow,” Duncan said walking over to the box and picking a Rage comic. “You guys did it. I bet Justin was excited to hear about it.”

“He doesn’t know yet. He’s dealing with a lot of problems. It can wait,” Michael added while slowly putting his hands on Duncan’s waist and grinned. He leaned closer while Duncan just stared at the comic. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Oh Jesus,” Hunter said getting up from the bed, “There is a minor in the room.”

Duncan laughed and put the comic back with the rest of them. “Not here.”

Michael sighed and then nodded. He let go of his man and wound his fingers loosely through the back of his hair, he scratched his head trying to think of what they could do. “Are you hungry?”

“Sure,” Duncan told him. “Are we going out?”

“Okay,” Michael said. “I’ll tell Hunter.”

Duncan nodded and watched him go. He frowned as he stood in the room. He looked around and felt as if Ben was still there watching him and judging him. He knew he was just being paranoid. He decided to just go and wait in the living room.

While he waited he thought about what it would be like to live with Michael. He knew Hunter would be there with them and he didn’t mind that. He already cared for the teen; he just didn’t want the adolescent to hate him. Then thinking about Hunter made him think of Michael and him adopting another boy or girl of their own.

“We are ready,” Hunter said.

Duncan nodded and got up.

“Are you boys ready?” Michael asked.

“Sure,” Hunter said as he put his cell in his pockets.

“Do you have everything you are going to take?” Michael asked. “I’m not coming back to pick up anything you forgot.”

“Yes,” Hunter told him and rolled his eyes. “Can we go now?”

They were about to leave when they heard something falling down on the second floor.

“What was that?” Michael asked.

“Why are you looking at me?” Hunter asked. “I’m right here. I didn’t do it.”

“You guys stay here,” Michael told him. “I’m going to go check it out.”

“You are not going to play hero,” Duncan protested.

“He’s right,” Hunter said. “We have to think about this. The best thing is to get out now.”

“We should call the cops or...” Duncan stopped talking and they all looked at each other. “It sounds like someone is walking upstairs.”

“Okay,” Michael whispered. “We are getting out of here and...”

“Hunter!” Someone called from upstairs.

“Uh,” Hunter said. “That’s Lana. Hold on,” Hunter ran up the stairs and into his room where he found his girl.

“Okay,” Duncan said and smiled. “I have never been so fucking scared in my life.”

Michael took a deep breath. “I’m going to kill that kid.”

“I guess we let our minds get ahead of us,” Duncan said. “But with all that has been going on I think it’s a normal reaction.”

“I know,” Michael said.

“I hate it,” Duncan sighted and sat down on the sofa.

Michael sat next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Someone is out there, Michael,” Duncan said. “And I’m scared, okay? Every time I go home and open the door I think there is someone waiting for me. They haven’t found her and Ben was killed.”

Michael nodded and stared at Duncan’s hands seeing that the man was shaking.

“I’m scared that something is going to happen to you,” Duncan’s eyes watered. “I want it to be over.”

Michael leaned forward and hugged him. “It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry about it. You can stay here with us.”

“No,” Duncan told him quickly.

“Guys,” Hunter said coming down the stairs. “Can Lana come with us?”

“I don’t see why not,” Duncan said getting up quickly and giving his back to Hunter and Lana. He cleaned his face quickly and then headed for the door.

“Is everything alright?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah,” Michael exclaimed and walked towards the door. “Let’s go.”

***

Terrance got out of the car and sighed. He reached for his suit jacket and then put it on. Then he grabbed his badge and put it in his front pocket with the badge showing. He closed the door and then walked towards the scene.

An officer lifted the yellow tape for him to come in. He carefully examined the scene around him and saw that everyone was standing around looking very grim. “Johnson!” he called.

Officer Johnson turned around and walked over to Terrance. “We found her.”

Terrance didn’t want to believe it. He walked with the officer towards the woods. They walked for about five minutes and then they stopped. “Jesus fuck!”

“The coroner came by,” Johnson said. “He said she’s been dead for about two weeks. The animals did some damage but...”

“He really did a number on her,” Terrance said.

“Looks like he was angry,” Johnson pointed out. “Really angry, she must have pissed him off somehow.”

“Fuck it!” Terrance shook his head and walked back. He didn’t know why but seeing her there made his stomach shift.

“Are you okay?” an officer asked.

“Yeah,” he muttered and kept on walking. Terrance took a deep breath and let it out. He leaned against a tree and shook his head. He looked up when he saw Clay walking his way.

“Just got here,” Clay told him. “What do we have?”

“We found her,” Terrance lamented. “Daphne Chanders.”

Clay frowned and knew that it was Justin. He just knew it. “He killed her. Justin did it.”

Terrance shook his head. He didn’t think it was him but he was sure going to find who was responsible, he vowed silently.


	13. Safe For The Moment

Brian closed the door behind the detectives and thought that Justin was probably crying his eyes out in the bed. After news like that anyone would. Then he heard objects breaking and he ran over to the bedroom to see what the hell was going on.

Justin was grabbing things left and right just throwing them on the floor and the walls. He was crying and he looked like he could kill anyone at any minute.

“Justin,” Brian said but Justin wasn’t hearing a thing.

Justin picked the alarm clock and threw it at Brian. Brian ducked just in time and avoided being hit. Justin walked out of the bedroom and started throwing things in the living room. Brian ran his fingers through his hair, paralyzed. He had never seen the blond so out of control before.

“Justin!” Brian ran over to him and grabbed him.

Justin turned around and pushed Brian back. The brunet landed on the floor. He groaned and sat up; he watched as Justin grabbed a lamp and threw it against the computer. Brian got up quickly and went towards the blond.

“No!!” Justin screamed.

Brian knew someone was bound to call the cops. He grabbed Justin and they struggled around until they fell down on the floor. Brian quickly got on top of him. He wasn’t going to risk Justin getting hurt; he knew he had to confine the blond.

“Let me go! Let me go!!” Justin hissed.

“Calm down!” Brian yelled and held Justin’s wrist on his chest. He was straddling the blond and holding him down using all of his strength.

“Let me go, let go of me!!” Justin screamed turning red all over in anger.

Brian didn’t know what else he should do. So he just held on to the blond.

“Let me go! Stop it, stop it!” Justin was not giving up. He was fighting against Brian.

“Look at me!” Brian hissed. “Justin!”

Justin was trying with all his might to get away.

“Fuck, Justin!” Brian said and pushed Justin’s arms up so he could hold him better. “Please, Justin. Hear me out.”

“No!” Justin hissed. “It’s not true!”

Brian closed his eyes and kept a tight hold on the blond. Justin tried to squirm away but Brian wasn’t budging. They remained in the same position for almost half an hour until Justin stopped fighting Brian. Unfortunately, Justin kept trembling until he abruptly stopped as his body tired. Throughout the ordeal Brian never let go. No even when Justin suddenly let out the most anguished scream he had ever heard and the blond started crying.

“Oh god, Justin,” Brian hugged him. “I’m so sorry.”

Justin held on to the brunet tightly. He was so tired. He just wanted to wake up. He believed it all would be fine, it was a mistake, a horrible dream and once he woke up it would be fine.

Brian caressed Justin’s hair and when he pulled back to look at the blond, he realized Justin had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He sighed and got on his knees. He felt his muscles protesting. He knew that in the morning he was going to hurt. He got up and went to survey the damage to the bedroom. He looked at the bed and shook his head not believing what had happened. Some of the shattered pieces of the things that Justin had broken landed on the bed so he started pushing them away.

“Jus,” Brian whispered once he came back.

Justin was out like a light. The brunet picked Justin up and carried him to the bed. Then he just stared at the blond that look so angelic now. He moved away after a few minutes to resume his survey of the damage that Justin had inflicted. He sighed and started searching for his phone hoping that it hadn’t crossed Justin’s path.

***

“There,” Michael said. “Like new.”

“Hardly,” Brian said as he put his broken computer in a box so they could throw it away.

“He’s still sleeping,” Duncan said holding on to a broom.

“Yeah,” Brian took a deep breath. “What the fuck am I going to do when he wakes up?”

“Tie him to the bed so he doesn’t do this again,” Michael suggested.

“Michael,” Duncan chastised. “His best friend just...died. It’s not the time to be making jokes.”

“He was serious,” Brian pointed out.

“I was,” Michael told Duncan. “I think we might have to medicate him.”

“No,” Brian said quickly. “He’ll get through this.”

Michael nodded. “It was only an idea.”

“Fuck it,” Brian hissed. “Just get out.”

“Thank you would be nice,” Duncan said. “Why do I even bother?”

“If you need anything call me,” Michael said.

“Yeah,” Brian assured him.

When they were gone Brian went to check on Justin. He then went and grabbed something to drink. He sat down on the sofa and drank slowly. Throwing his head back he pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and tried to rest.

His eyes snapped open when his cell started ringing. He answered quickly not wanting Justin to wake up. “Hello?”

“It’s me,” Lindsay said.

“What do you want?” Brian asked her.

“I heard about what happen,” Lindsay said, curious to know how Justin was doing.

“Michael has a big fucking mouth,” Brian hissed.

“I’m family, Brian,” Lindsay said. “We have a right to know.”

“Is there something you want?” Brian asked her, trying to change the subject.

“Can we help with anything?” Lindsay wanted to be there for them.

“Can you turn back time?” Brian mumbled getting up from the sofa.

“Brian,” Lindsay groaned. “I’m serious here.”

“Look,” Brian firmly said, as he put his glass on his desk. “I have to go.”

“Can I talk to him?” Lindsay asked quickly before Brian could hang up on her.

“He’s still sleeping,” Brian looked in the direction of the bed and saw the blond stirring.

“How is he?” Lindsay asked again.

“He hasn’t talked much,” Brian told her. “Tell Gus I love him. I have to go,” he hung up and walked over to the bedroom. When he got there Justin was sitting up.

“Brian?” Justin asked.

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked him.

Justin put his palm against his head. “My head hurts.”

Brian scratched his cheek and watched the blond.

Justin looked around and frowned. His lower lip started trembling and he hugged himself. Brian walked slowly until he reached the bed. He got inside and then pulled the blond into his arms.

“She’s really gone?” Justin asked his voice barely making it.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him.

Justin’s hold on Brian intensified. He felt as if the pain was a physical entity that had started crushing him. He wanted to die. He would gladly trade his own life if it could bring Daphne back. He pulled back and shook his head. “I have to go.”

Brian pulled him into his arms again. “You are not going anywhere, Jus. There is nothing you can do.”

“I have to...” Justin didn’t know what he had to do but he had to do something. “I want to see her.”

Brian who was in the advertising world and thrived at it by always knowing the right words to say was now at a lost for them. He didn’t know if to let the blond go or make him stay. “I would have to call the detectives.”

“What happened?” Justin asked. “I mean, what did they say?”

Brian shook his head. “They didn’t say much, Jus. Only that they had...found her,” he said not wanting to say the rest of the things that the detectives had told him. Justin had left his side as soon as Clay had informed them that they had found Daphne’s body.

Justin put his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Brian...”

“What?” Brian asked.

“I don’t want to keep losing people,” Justin told him and started crying again.

“You won’t,” Brian kissed him on the right temple and held him. That’s all he could offer right then and hoped that it was enough.

***

Brian was in his office when Michael came to see him.

“I need to talk to you,” Michael said after Cynthia had left.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“I...I’m leaving,” Michael told him.

“Leaving where?” Brian asked as he looked at his friend.

“Leaving Pittsburgh,” Michael told him.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Brian leaned back in his chair. He stared at Michael not sure what the fuck his friend was planning now.

“Duncan and I are going to buy a house,” Michael told him as he got up.

“You already bought a house,” Brian replied getting up as well.

“Yeah, but that didn’t work out. I’m going to sell that one,” Michael told him. “I want to do this for my family.”

Brian arched a brow. “Hunter is okay with all of this?”

“He’s getting along with Duncan,” Michael said.

Brian nodded. “Why are you leaving?” he didn’t want his best friend leaving but he refused to admit it.

Michael snorted. “What kind of question is that?”

“I thought you were fine here,” Brian told him.

“I like Duncan a lot,” Michael said. “You know what I mean it’s just as much as you like Justin.”

Brian nodded understanding.

“I don’t want anything happening to him,” Michael said. “Or to Hunter,” he added.

Brian sighed. “Nothing is going to happen to him.”

Michael looked at Brian and shook his head. “This thing with Ben and then Daphne, fuck, Brian,” he took a deep breath. “It’s not in our hands is it? We can’t protect ourselves from this psycho killer. How the fuck can we protect the people close to us?”

Brian sat down again and shook his head. “We can’t protect the people we care about all of the time.”

“I know that,” Michael sighed. “But it’s not the same. Someone is out there and hurting our family in purpose and god know why or who is going to be next.”

Brian knew that Michael was right. He wished he could take Justin and leave as well but he had his son to think about.

Michael frowned and sat down as well. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah,” Brian shrugged. “You are still going to be my best friend wherever you are.”

Michael nodded. “I am not leaving for another month. There are a lot of things that need to be done.”

Brian nodded and rested back in his chair. “I’m going to miss you.”

Michael nodded with a sad smile in place. “Same.”

***

Clay got out of his car and looked at the house. He closed the door and stared at a guy that was outside cutting the grass. “Excuse me,” he said when he was close enough.

The guy looked up and raised a brow.

“Are you Jason Branson?” Clay asked as he showed him his badge.

“Uh, how can I help you?” Jason asked frowning. “That’s me.”

“I have a couple of questions,” Clay looked around. “Whom do you live with?”

“My parents,” Jason said. “That’s all you wanted to know?”

“Nah,” Clay said. “It’s a nice house.”

“I guess,” Jason looked at the house with a frown on his face. Then he looked back at the man in front of him. “So, I don’t think you came here to talk about my parent’s house.”

“No, no,” Clay smiled. “I was wondering. Were you good friends with Chris Hobbs?”

Jason nodded very slowly. “Yeah.”

“So what happened?” Clay asked.

“He’s dead,” Jason said, his voice showing how uncomfortable he was.

“I see,” Clay thought for a minute. “How did it happen?”

“It was...” it was still hard for Jason to talk about it. “It was fucking horrible. He fell down the stairs and twisted his neck. It...”

“It what?” Clay asked.

“It looked like a fake body...lying there unmoving and his eyes were open. It didn’t look like Chris at all,” Jason cleared his throat.

“The report says that there wasn’t anyone around when Chris died. His accident happened before the bell rang,” Clay told him.

“Yeah,” Jason’s eyes went up. It looked like he was thinking about something. “I think it was a girl that saw him first. She started screaming and then everyone went over to her.”

“I see,” Clay took out some gum and offered some to Jason but the man declined. “Was Justin around? How did he look?”

“Yeah, he was there,” Jason confirmed. “He looked freaked out. Everyone did.”

“Didn’t he look in any way happy or relived?” Clay asked.

“No way,” Jason sighed. “Look, they did fight a lot but...the truth was that,” Jason shook his head and kept quiet.

“Yeah,” Clay continued pressing for information.

“Never mind,” Jason told him. “Is there anything else you want? Why do you want to know this?”

“It might not have been an accident after all,” Clay said.

“You are fucking kidding,” Jason told him surprised.

“It could have been someone you guys knew,” Clay informed him gauging Jason’s reaction.

“Who the fuck?” Jason asked not believing the detective.

“Justin Taylor maybe,” Clay bit his lower lip trying to decipher Jason’s response to the information he was giving him.

“That is not true,” Jason said. “He wouldn’t have done that.”

“Didn’t they used to fight all the time?” Clay asked.

“Yeah but that was because...” Jason stopped talking again.

“Tell me,” Clay sighed.

“I can’t,” Jason told him.

“Don’t you want to know who killed your friend?” Clay asked him.

“He died in an accident,” Jason hissed. “Justin wouldn’t have killed him. They...”

“Fuck me,” Clay said realizing what Jason was trying to hide. “They were together.”

Jason looked away. “I always vowed not to let anyone know. They didn’t want anybody to know they were gay.”

“I see,” Clay frowned. “Were they fighting that day?”

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugged and looked at his watch. “I’m going to go now.”

“Hold on a minute,” Clay grabbed Jason by the arm. “Didn’t Chris tell you how things were with Justin?”

“Are you crazy?” Jason asked. “He didn’t want anyone knowing and that included me.”

“How did you know then?” Clay crossed his arms.

Jason shook his head and went up the steps of the house. He opened the door and leaned over. “Mom! I’m leaving,” Jason closed the door and went back down the steps.

“So?” Clay asked.

“Jesus,” Jason said. “Haven’t you ever had a best friend?”

Clay wasn’t sure what Jason meant and then he nodded as it dawned on him. “You just knew didn’t you?”

“Yeah, he was my best friend. I knew him very well weather he liked it or not,” Jason said. “I have to go. I’m picking up my girl.”

Clay nodded and watched him get him in his car. Walking to his own car, Clay knew he finally had Justin, he had a motive. The motive was clear; the blond had killed Daphne because she knew too much. He had killed a few people and couldn’t hide it away from his best friend. After all, a best friend always knew.

***

Justin gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around a little lost and then he sat up. He had been having a nightmare where he kept chasing after Daphne pleading with her not to leave him but she never stopped. He stayed quiet trying to know if he was all alone but he could feel Brian. “Brian, are you busy?”

Brian got up from his desk and walked over to the blond. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Not really,” Justin told him. “Can you just lie with me, please?”

Brian nodded and got in the bed. He lay on his back and Justin quickly got on top of him. Brian started caressing the blond’s back. Justin pulled back and stared at Brian.

“What?” Brian arched a brow.

Justin leaned forward and kissed him. Then he pulled back and started to undo Brian’s button.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and both of them slowly got rid of their clothes. When they were both naked Brian turned them around. Justin extended his hand to the bowl of condoms and picked one. He opened it and put it on Brian.

Brian grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. He then rubbed it on his condom-clad cock. He moved closer and Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian leaned in and kissed Justin. His fingers found the blond’s hole and he pushed inside.

Justin moaned as they kissed. The vibrations struck Brian’s mouth and rippled throughout his body. He pulled back and smiled briefly. He rubbed his nose against Justin’s.

“Ready?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and lifted his legs up to Brian’s shoulders. “Bri,” he moaned as the brunet started to push inside.

Brian pushed inside of the blond slowly. He caressed Justin’s face and didn’t bother to clean Justin’s tears away. He knew that Justin needed to release his pain. “I got you.”

Justin wrapped one arm around Brian. The other one he lifted it up and he held on to the edge of the bed. Justin’s body arched as Brian rubbed his prostate over and over again. “Brian.”

Brian licked Justin’s neck all the way from the base to the top. Then he started nipping at it. He felt Justin shaking under him and he could die right then. Justin was his world and he wanted the blond to stop suffering. He would do anything for him. “Jus,” Brian groaned.

Justin opened his eyes. His mouth opened as he tried to say something but nothing came out. And then Brian started sucking behind his ear and he became a total mess. A ticklish sensation assaulted him all over and he felt free of everything right then.

“I love you,” Brian whispered over Justin’s ear. Then he stuck his tongue inside the orifice. His hand grabbed the blond’s dick and started jerking him off.

Justin groaned and then his body shook with reckless force as his orgasm took over. He held on to Brian as the world around him just melted.

“Fuck,” Brian said in a husky voice. He kept moving, his pace getting faster until he was hammering inside the blond.

Justin opened his eyes yet one again and looked at Brian. He reached for the back of on Brian’s neck and he pulled him close. He was still shaking and then Brian was spilling his juices inside of him. Justin watched Brian’s face as it flushed with ecstasy.

Brian put his head against Justin’s trying to catch his breath. “You are so fucking amazing.”

Justin felt hollow as Brian pulled away. He watched as Brian got rid of the condom and then reached for a cigarette. He was sitting at the edge of the bed about to light it up when Justin’s voice stopped him.

“Can you not smoke now?” Justin asked. “Just stay here.”

Brian put his lighter and cigarette back on the night table. He moved next to the blond and held him close.

Justin started running his hand back and forth on Brian’s chest. “Brian,” Justin muttered.

“What?” Brian asked as he put his hand on the side of Justin’s face and made the blond look at him.

“Do you really?” Justin asked.

Brian stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Yeah,” he quietly admitted.

Justin closed his eyes and moved to hug the brunet. “Me too,” he sighed content with Brian’s words pounding in his head over and over again.

They stayed embracing each other throughout the night, in love and safe for the moment.


	14. Time Helps To Heal

“Where were you?” Brian asked as he watched the blond entering the loft.

Justin walked to the bedroom and started to take off his clothes. He then went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

“Where the fuck were you?” Brian asked again in a demanding tone.

“Out!” Justin hissed.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Have you gone crazy? There is someone out there that...”

“That is killing the people that I love?” Justin asked his voice carrying throughout the loft.

“I have lost friends too,” Brian pointed out.

“Right Brian,” Justin told him as he started the shower.

Brian shook his head. “You were gone for one fucking day! I didn’t know where the fuck you were! I was scared okay. I...fuck!”

“What the fuck do you care, Brian?” Justin asked. “I don’t live here and you don’t fucking own me. I have my own place,” then he remembered that it had been theirs, his and Daphne’s.

“You are just so fucking...” Brian didn’t finish as he saw how Justin collapsed and started crying. He got in the shower without thinking it twice. He held Justin as the blond cried. “What the fuck happened, Justin?”

“I was there, Brian,” Justin sobbed. “I went home and...I couldn’t take it.”

Brian shook his head. He couldn’t believe the blond had done something like that.

“I just wanted to get some things,” Justin told him.

Brian pulled back and watched as Justin composed himself.

“I went to Woody’s,” Justin told him. “I just kept drinking and then...I went with some guy. I wanted to feel something, anything but the pain I was feeling.”

“Were you careful?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin nodded. “I was, Brian.”

“Good,” Brian got up and pulled Justin up. “You take a shower and I am going to go change, okay?”

“Okay,” Justin said.

Brian got out of the shower and shook his head. He took off his clothes and then went in search of new ones. When he had dressed again he went to the bathroom to leave his wet clothes there. He looked at Justin briefly and then went back outside.

He got in the bed and waited for the blond. He thought long and hard about what he was going to ask the blond. He made up his mind and there was no going back, he was sure of what he wanted.

“Brian,” Justin muttered thinking that the brunet had fallen asleep.

Brian sat up and then leaned back on his elbows. “I thought you had gone down the drain,” he smirked.

Justin shook his head. He went over to get some briefs. He opened the drawer and got out a pair of gray briefs that Brian had bought him. He put them on and then looked at Brian. “I’m sorry that I made you worry.”

“Come here,” Brian told him.

Justin frowned.

“Come on, Justin,” Brian extended his hand.

Justin took it and sat in the bed facing the brunet. “What are we doing?” Justin asked.

“I think we need to talk,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Justin answered worried.

“I think you should come live with me,” Brian said. “At least until the detective catch the killer.”

Justin shook his head. “I don’t want to bother you, Brian.”

“Justin,” Brian sighed. “I want you to be safe.”

Justin thought about it and nodded slowly. He didn’t want to go back to the apartment but he didn’t have any other place to go. Staying with Brian was the obvious choice.

“I don’t want you to go back to the apartment,” Brian said. “I’ll get your things.”

“Brain, you don’t have to do this,” Justin assured him.

“I want to do it,” Brian said.

Justin bit his lower lip and frowned.

“What?” Brian asked knowing that something was bothering Justin.

Justin’s eyes watered. “I am trying so hard, Brian.”

Brian felt his chest tightening. It was moments like this that he felt useless.

“I can’t do it,” Justin told him. “My world is falling to pieces.”

Brian grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer. “You are one of the strongest people I know. You can deal with it Sunshine. You have me here to help you.”

Justin shook his head and held on to the brunet. “I miss her so much.”

“I know,” Brian told him as he caressed Justin’s hair. “But you have to keep on going.”

“What if I can’t, Brian?” Justin asked.

“Jus,” Brian whispered. He kissed him slowly and then he pulled back. “I won’t let you quit.”

Justin straddled Brian’s body and hugged him. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Brian with him.

***

Debbie put a plate of fries in front of Justin along with a strawberry shake. “Here you go sweetie.”

“I’m not hungry,” Justin told her.

“Oh come on,” Debbie sat down. “You have to eat something.”

Justin just shook his head and kept on sketching.

“What do you have there, Sunshine?” Debbie asked.

“I’m doing some sketches to send to Michael,” the blond said.

Debbie smiled from ear to ear. “I miss my boy so much,” she told him. “But he’s happy and that’s what counts.”

“You are great, Deb,” Justin told her. “Anyone would give anything to have a mother like you.”

Debbie smiled at him. “Thank you, honey.”

“Hey,” Brian said as he took of his shades. “Deb.”

Debbie got up. “He is great.”

The corners of Brian’s mouth twitched, but he was used to fighting smiles all the time. “I know.”

“Can I get you anything?” Debbie asked.

“We are leaving,” Brian told her. “I got all your things.”

Justin frowned. “What about hers?”

“I didn’t touch them, Jus,” Brian sighed. “I guess her parents can do it or...we could do it later.”

Justin nodded and got up. When they got home they took Justin’s things up. Between the two of them they finished fairly quickly, Justin didn’t have that many stuff.

“I am happy to be home,” Brian said. “I have had some fucking day.”

“Poor you,” Justin said standing in the kitchen. He was making some hot chocolate. “Do you want some Brian?”

“Sure,” Brian walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “You smell good,” the brunet purred.

Justin nodded and then gave Brian his cup. “Watch it, it’s hot.”

“I like hot things,” Brian said and went to take a sip. “Fuck!” he burned himself.

Justin looked at Brian like he was stupid and then he started laughing.

“Don’t laugh,” Brian warned as he touched his lips.

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth but still his shoulders shook a little.

Brian was going to yell ‘you are laughing’ but stopped himself. He put the cup of hot chocolate down and pushed Justin against the fridge.

“Brian no!” Justin yelled as the brunet started tickling him.

“Laugh now, Sunshine,” Brian told him.

“Oh god!” Justin was slipping to the floor. “No more!”

Brian and Justin ended up on the floor. Justin was on his back trying to get away while Brian was straddling him. Then it all stopped and Brian smiled at him. He kissed him and pulled back.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian told him. The truth was that he was happy to see the blond laughing and giving him that unique smile that made him called the blond Sunshine.

***

Brian was walking around as he watched everyone inside Babylon. He knew that his blond was there somewhere. He smirked when he saw the blond looking at him. He turned around and went to get a drink. He was relaxing against the bar when he saw a guy talking with Justin. He watched for a while, concluding that they knew each other. He stayed there silently watching every move.

“Brian,” Justin said as he came to the bar. “Come dance with me.”

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist and pulled him closer. He kissed him hard and then pulled back. “Who was that?”

Justin smiled a little bit. “Jealous?”

Brian groaned and didn’t say a thing.

“Justin,” the guy that he had been talking to approached him again.

Brian frowned.

“Hey, Ethan,” Justin said. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to dance?” Ethan asked.

“Are you fucking blind?” Brian growled. “He already has someone to dance with.”

Ethan opened his mouth to say something but stopped. “I just thought...”

“That what?” Brian asked. “That you could get someone like him?”

“Brian,” Justin protested. “Could you stop it?”

Brian looked at Justin and then turned to the bartender. He asked for a glass of double beam.

“Ethan this is Brian,” Justin said. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Ethan said. “I didn’t know you had one.”

“That’s okay,” Justin said.

Brian turned his attention back to them. “How did you guys meet?”

“School,” Ethan said.

Brian didn’t like the guy one bit. He felt like the guy was nothing but bad news.

“Ethan plays the violin,” Justin said. “He’s really good.”

“I hate that kind of music,” Brian told them dryly. “Sounds like someone skinning a cat.”

Justin smiled knowing that Brian was being an asshole on purpose. “Well, I happen to like it.”

“You have no taste,” Brian said.

“Guess we can call you an ogre,” Justin crossed his arms and arched a brow. “I mean if I don’t have no taste you must look pretty awful.”

Brian smirked. “Got jokes?”

Justin grinned back. “Are you going to act like an asshole?” Justin asked knowing that Brian was saying that about Ethan’s music because he was jealous. He was starting to get to know Brian really good.

“I think I’m going to go,” Ethan said suddenly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

“Bye,” Brian said and suddenly he grabbed Justin and started pulling him away from the bar.

“Where the fuck are we going?” Justin asked annoyed.

“Home,” Brian said.

“After what you did why would I want to go home with you?” Justin asked. “Beside, we haven’t been here that long.”

“Get in, Justin,” Brian said.

“You don’t own me, Brian,” Justin told him.

Brian opened the door to the Jeep. “Please, Justin,” he said knowing that the blond would relent if he was polite about it.

Justin rolled his eyes and got inside as well. One day he was going to put his foot down and they were going to do what he wanted. They didn’t talk at all in the way to the loft and once they were inside the silence continued.

“Brian,” Justin said frustrated. “What is going on? Why were you so mean? He’s just a friend and nothing else.”

Brian walked over to him and touched Justin’s chest as he lost himself in deep blue eyes. “So you are all mine?”

“You have problems,” Justin said narrowing his eyes. “You know I’m yours.”

“Good,” Brian caressed Justin’s neck.

“Tell me,” Justin muttered as he closed his eyes.

Brian smirked and pushed Justin against one of the steel columns. He started kissing Justin on the neck, the cheeks, the forehead, his lips, his shoulders, his eyes, just little pecks that would tease Justin. Then the brunet said it. “I love you.”

It felt to Justin like he was high. He didn’t need any drugs to feel flying high above each time Brian said that. “I love you too, Brian.”

Brian nodded and grabbed Justin by the shirt. He started walking with the blond to the bed.

“Are we going to fuck?” Justin asked like a little kid.

“Yes,” Brian answered. “I’m going to push hard inside that tight hole,” he muttered over Justin’s ear.

Justin closed his eyes and licked his lips. He couldn’t wait. His body was sensitive to the brunet’s touch. Each time Brian touched him he felt himself falling.

“Get on the bed,” Brian told him when they were both naked.

Justin walked over to the bed and got in. Brian was behind him in just seconds. He pushed Justin on his back and got on top of him.

“I want you now,” Justin urged him.

“Beg me,” Brian said kissing Justin’s chest. Then his mouth moved to one of Justin’s nipples.

“I want you to fuck me hard,” Justin gasped as Brian bit one of his nipples. “Fuck now!”

Brian chuckled as he pulled back. He got on his knees and started to jerk Justin. He kept watching the blond under him. Some days he still didn’t know how Justin had managed to get through his barriers. Justin never backed away from all the things he done to the blond; Justin just pushed harder. Brian knew that he would die if something happened to his blond.

“Brian,” Justin started shaking his head. His hand stopped Brian’s hand. “Please.”

Brian grabbed a condom and put it on. He grabbed the lube and prepared Justin quickly.

“Yes,” Justin groaned as Brian started fucking him. He pulled Brian closed to him and they started kissing.

Justin kept stopping his movements for a few seconds and Brian knew he was trying to hold back. Justin liked to get really close to cumming and then pulling back.

“Jus,” Brian muttered.

Justin opened his eyes. And Brian grabbed him by the neck and started squeezing.

“Bri,” Justin panted. He grabbed Brian’s hand and tried to push him away.

“Mine,” Brian growled as he pushed hard inside the blond, trying to stake his claim. He let go of Justin’s neck and kissed him hard.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and moved with the man. Sometimes, Brian really scared the shit out of him. He didn’t know what had gotten into the brunet other than he was just jealous.

“God,” Justin yelled and then he lost all control. He was shooting his cum in between them.

Brian was cumming just like him. As soon as he had his breathing controlled he pulled away from Justin.

“Brain?” Justin asked but the brunet didn’t answer.

Brian didn’t even want to look at Justin.

“Brian,” Justin hissed.

“Did I hurt you?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned and rubbed his neck.

“Fuck,” Brian said as he got up from the bed. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and then left the bedroom.

Justin rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He grabbed the duvet and then followed Brian. “Brian, I’m okay.”

Brian was by the window, smoking. He didn’t turn back as Justin wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m really okay,” Justin told him. “You just scared me.”

Brian turned to look at him and nodded. “I can’t lose you.”

Justin smiled and stayed quiet.

“I won’t let you go, Jus,” Brian told him. “Never,” he knew he would just die if the blond left him for someone else.

***

“How are you?” Brian asked.

“Good,” Michael told him. “I like it here.”

“Maybe I will go visit you someday,” Brian told him.

“Just let me know,” Michael told him. “Are you and Justin okay?”

“Yes,” Brian said. “He’s such a good little boy.”

“I bet,” Michael laughed. “How is he?”

Brian sighed. “He’s trying really hard. He’s pretending like he’s completely okay but sometimes I see him crying and then pretending its allergies. I try to be there as much as he lets me.”

Michael rubbed his forehead. “It sucks man. Things are going to get better but it’s going to take time.”

“Yeah,” Brian cleared his through. “So tell me, what’s with you.”

“I’m getting married,” Michael told him.

“Jesus Christ!” Brian said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not going.”

“Why not Brian?” Michael asked shouting.

“Because,” Brian said. “Then I would have to take Justin and he is going to want to get married.”

Michael stayed silent for a few seconds and then started laughing. “You are so fucking whipped man.”

“But you are the one getting married, right?” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Who is getting married?” Justin asked.

“You see what you did,” Brian said. “Michael is on the phone,” he lifted the phone towards Justin.

“No way,” Justin grabbed the phone quickly. He walked away with it to talk to Michael.

Brian watched him from afar. He smiled every time Justin started laughing. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He took some water from the fridge and raised a brow when Justin walked his way without the phone.

“He had to hang up,” Justin said. “Hunter was misbehaving or something.”

“I’m not surprised,” Brian told him.

“How long has Hunter been living with Michael?” Justin asked.

“About four seven years or so, he ran away from home because his stepfather was abusing him sexually,” Brian said.

“Fuck,” Justin couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, he was the one that gave him HIV,” Brian looked at Justin. “It’s a horrible story.”

“Damn,” Justin said.

“Why did you ask me?” Brian asked.

“I was just wondering,” Justin said and went to get his book.

“Don’t be getting any ideas,” Brian called after him. He wasn’t going to adopt any kids.

Justin turned around. “What?” he smirked and then walked away.

“Never mind,” Brian told him taking a sip from the bottled water.

“Can you believe that Michael is getting married?” Justin asked moving back towards Brian.

Brian shook his head. He could already see it coming, Justin wanting the same thing.

“Are you going?” Justin asked. “You are like the best man.”

Brian smiled at Justin. “Yeah sure.”

“Am I going?” Justin asked.

“If you want to,” Brian walked to his desk and sat down.

Justin frowned. “Hey,” he smiled. “I have something to ask you.”

“What?” Brian asked. He knew that the blond was just going to bring the issue about marriage.

“I invited a few people over,” Justin said. “For a ‘get together’...kind of,” he shrugged. “They are coming tomorrow.”

“And you’re telling me now?” Brian asked.

“Can I have it here?” Justin frowned and hoped Brian didn’t say no.

Brian watched Justin’s face shine in anticipation, conscious that the blond really wanted this. He was his old Justin, more alive than he seen him in weeks. Brian nodded his consent. He didn’t want to cloud Justin’s day.

“You are the best,” Justin said and walked over to Brian.

Brian smirked and saw the benefits of being on Justin’s good side when the blond kneeled in front of him. Apparently Justin was going to thank him.

***

“I don’t see them,” Justin said.

Brian looked at Justin and shook his head. Justin was so impatient about seeing Michael, Duncan and Hunter or more likely just Duncan. Ever since the announcement of the wedding Duncan and Justin spent a lot of time talking on the phone. Brian knew that they had become good friends.

“There they are!” Justin said and took off walking.

Brian just walked behind the blond.

Justin hugged Duncan. “It’s so great to have you here.”

“It’s good to be back,” Duncan told him.

“Can we move it along?” Hunter asked.

“Someone is eager,” Justin said.

“He wants to see his girlfriend,” Duncan said. “You should see the phone bill.”

Justin smirked and helped Duncan with his carry on.

“So,” Brian said putting and arm around Michael’s shoulders.

“I have missed you,” Michael said.

Brian nodded and stayed silent.

“How is everyone?” Michael asked.

“They are okay,” Brian assured him as they walked at a slower place. “So, you really are doing this?”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “I fell in love with that twat.”

Brian laughed. He had his own twat to deal with but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Justin was his life now and he was happy.

“That bag is mine,” Hunter said when they got to the claim area.

“Okay,” Justin said and with Duncan’s help they got it out.

They waited a few minutes as the rest of the luggage was loaded into the carrousel. They continued talking to each other catching up on past events.

“Okay,” Duncan said when he grabbed the last bag. “That’s everything.”

“I’ll take this,” Justin told them.

“Can we go now?” Hunter asked.

Brian had one of Michael’s bags. “Are we set?”

Michael nodded and once again they started walking behind everyone else. “How is Justin?”

“He is okay,” Brian told him. “He’s going to be just fine. He’s strong.”

“Good to hear,” Michael thought about inquiring if anything bad had happened lately but he didn’t wanted to know.

“So, what does Duncan do?” Brian asked. “I don’t think anybody has ever told me.”

“He’s a writer,” Michael grabbed his baggage.

“Uh, another one of those,” Brian smirked and shook his head.

“He’s good,” Michael looked at Duncan. “Really good.”

“Good for him,” Brian saw Justin fighting with Hunter over a bag. “I’ll take it,” he grabbed it away from the two of them. “The rental is this way,” and he started walking ahead of everyone.

“What color is it?” Hunter asked.

“Black,” Justin said. “Are you surprised?”

Michael laughed. He was glad to be home. By the look of things it seemed like Brian was very happy. His friend looked comfortable and serene with Justin by his side.

“Get in the car,” Brian told Hunter.

Hunter didn’t mind at all. He got in the back and waited.

“Jesus,” Brian said. “What the fuck do you have here?”

“The toys,” Michael joked.

“Michael,” Duncan protested.

“I can’t wait for us to hang out again,” Justin told Duncan.

Duncan nodded. “I think we are ready to go.”

Brian finished putting the last of the luggage in the trunk and then slammed it shut. He didn’t want to see Justin talking so closely with Duncan. He walked to the driver’s seat but didn’t get in. He watched Justin who was smiling at him and wearing a look that Brian could not read. “What?” Brian asked not knowing what the fuck was going on.

“Nothing,” Justin told him. He got so horny when Brian got jealous.

“Come on, people,” Hunter said sticking his head out of the window. “I know you get slow with old age but you guys have a few good years in you.”

“Don’t start,” Michael told him. “Put your seatbelt on.”

Justin laughed and looked at Brian. “Want one?” he wondered if they would ever get kids.

“Are you insane?” Brian asked shaking his head.

When they got everything inside the car they got in and left. It was going to be a wild time with Michael’s return home to get married.


	15. A Twist

Duncan was coming out of the bathroom in Woody’s when he bumped into Justin. “Hey man.”

Justin glared at him.

“Whoa,” Duncan said. “What’s with you?”

“He’s a fucking asshole!” Justin hissed.

“Who?” Duncan asked. “Are you and Brian fighting?”

“No,” Justin shook his head. “Ethan!”

“Oh,” Duncan said. “Who the fuck is he?”

“This guy from school,” Justin said. “He was just talking bullshit!”

“Relax,” Duncan grabbed Justin by the arm and walked with him to where Michael and Brian were laughing. “Guys,” he greeted both man.

Michael looked at Duncan and frowned. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Justin?” Brian pulled the blond to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Justin said but hugged Brian.

Brian looked at Duncan as he ran his hand over the back of Justin’s head. “Do you want to go?”

“No,” Justin pulled back. “I’m okay. I just need a drink.”

Brian watched him go with Michael. He pulled Duncan towards him by the arm. “What the fuck happened?” he inquired in a deadly tone.

“He came over to me complaining about some guy from school,” Duncan said. “He didn’t tell me anything else.”

Brian nodded and then they walked over to the guys. Brian bought a beer for himself and watched as Justin downed a Jack Daniels.

“So, one more week,” Duncan said smiling.

Justin’s face turned from a frown into a smile. “I can’t believe it,” he happily expressed.

“We know,” Brian, Michael and Duncan said at the same time.

“Okay,” Justin said. “I get it.”

Michael laughed and then looked at Brian as he said, “don’t worry, one day you will get your very own wedding.”

Brian put his beer on the bar and glared at Michael.

“I don’t think so,” Justin said somewhat sadly. “Brian doesn’t believe in that shit.”

Michael smirked because he hadn’t either, not until he had met Duncan. “I see,” he dropped it.

“Justin,” Ethan said as he came out of nowhere. “I need to talk to you.”

Justin shook his head and moved back into Brian’s arms. “Fuck you!” he shouted at Ethan.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Ethan told him. “I didn’t mean what I said before.”

“The fuck you didn’t,” Justin hissed. “I don’t fucking care what you have to say. Just leave me the fuck alone.”

Ethan looked at Brian and glared at him. He shook his head and left.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked as he turned Justin around. “What the fuck happened between you two?”

“I fucked him okay!” Justin yelled and then pulled away from Brian. “Is that what you want to know?”

Duncan pulled Michael away from there. He didn’t want to be caught in the middle of the guys’ fight.

“Its no big deal,” Justin said and then started walking away from Brian.

Brian grabbed his beer and drank one last sip. He was battling a rage inside. He dearly wanted to beat the crap out of Ethan for whatever he had done to his blond. Instead, Brian paid for the drinks and went after the blond.

“Justin!” Ethan called after the blond who was walking towards the car.

Justin turned around. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m really sorry,” Ethan said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me,” Justin hissed. “You are nothing but a trick. I had you and now you can leave. Nothing you say to me matters.”

“Not even if what I said it’s the truth?” Ethan asked. “You need...”

“You heard him,” Brian growled. “Get the fuck away from us!”

“Come on, Brian,” Justin said as he pulled the brunet with him.

They walked away leaving a gawking Ethan behind. They got in the Jeep to go home.

“You haven’t told me what that was all about,” Brian said.

“It really doesn’t matter,” Justin replied putting his seatbelt on.

“Can you not trust me with it? Is that why or are you afraid to tell me?” Brian asked him.

Justin frowned and looked out the window. He thought about all the things that Ethan had told him and he got angry. “It doesn’t matter,” he repeated.

Brian decided to drop it, for the moment at least.

***

Justin hands shook as he threw all the paint down the drain. He started cleaning everything that was in the sink. When he was done he turned back and started to pick his things up. Suddenly he stopped and sat down in one of the chairs and he stared ahead, not moving at all.

“Hey, Jus,” Michael said as he stepped inside the blond’s studio. “Told you he was here,” he said to Brian.

“We were going around in circles,” Brian pointed out. “You got lucky.”

“That too,” Michael said.

“Justin,” Brian said. “Justin!”

Justin looked up startled and frowned. He got up and walked over to them. “When did you guys get here?”

“Just now,” Michael said.

“Oh,” Justin sighed with confusion, scratching one of his eyelids to clear some of the haze he suddenly felt.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. “You are looking a little pale.”

“I’m just so hungry. I’ve been working nonstop,” Justin told him. “I need to pick up my stuff.”

Brian watched as Justin slowly put his things in the art case. He wanted to rip the blond’s clothes and take him right there. Michael was watching them with an amused smile.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I didn’t say anything,” Michael told him pretty sure of what Brian had been thinking.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Justin asked putting his brushes in their case.

“Duncan wanted to look around,” Michael said.

“He’s writing a character that is a musician,” Brain told him. “He wanted to see the music department and try to do some research. We got here like an hour ago.”

“Is he still over there?” Justin asked him.

Michael and Brian nodded.

“Can we go eat later?” Justin asked as he closed his art case. “I was on my way out.”

“I can go get him,” Michael said. “We could go eat and then come back,” he looked at his watch. “It’s twelve.”

“That would be great,” Justin said. “I’m starving.”

“I could give you something to tie you up for a while,” Brian said as he stood behind Justin, pushing his hard on against the blond’s butt.

“Brian,” Justin gasped and his eyes closed automatically.

Michael rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to announce that he was leaving. He made sure to close the door when he got out of the studio. He walked to the stairs and then went up to the third floor where Duncan was. Once he was in the hallway he started looking inside the rooms.

The place was practically deserted. He was about to turn and go in the other direction when one of the doors burst open and a guy came out. Michael was about to ask him if he had seen Duncan by describing him but he never had a chance.

“Help me,” he gasped out.

“Oh fuck,” Michael said running up to him. “What the hell happened?” he kneeled when the guy just dropped to the floor.

“Help me,” he said grabbing on to Michael.

“Jesus,” Michael couldn’t believe it. It was Justin’s friend, Ethan. “Help!!”

Ethan closed his eyes briefly. He was breathing funny and he was covered in blood.

“Hey,” a guy that had been in his study came out when he heard Michael’s scream for assistance.

“Call an ambulance, now!!” Michael yelled. “Go!”

The guy took off running to find a phone. Gradually more people started to come out to the hallway.

“Michael,” Duncan ran up to him and kneeled beside Ethan and Michael. “What the fuck happened?”

“I found him like this,” Michael said.

Ethan could barely move. He was fighting so hard to keep his eyes open but the pain he was feeling made him shut them closed.

“Michael,” Duncan whispered. “I...where is he bleeding from? Why is there so much blood?”

“I don’t know,” Michael said.

“Grgh,” Ethan was trying to talk.

“Oh fuck!” Michael shook his head.

Ethan pulled himself up through Michael’s shirt to say something.

“Relax,” Michael said. “Don’t talk. Save your strength.”

Duncan got up and backed away. He had never seen someone dying. He was so fucking scared at that moment.

“You are going to be okay,” Michael said and pushed Ethan back down. “I think you should save your strength.”

“What did he say?” Duncan asked his breathing was shallow and erratic.

“I couldn’t understand him,” Michael told him. “Where is that ambulance?”

Ethan started convulsing and blood came out of his mouth. Then he was perfectly still.

“I know CPR,” some guy said.

“No,” Michael said shaking his head. “He’s dead and plus there is so much blood. We don’t know if he…well, you know.”

“Right,” the guy that had offered replied.

Michael got up and walked over to Duncan. The two of them hugged. “I’m going to go get Brian.”

Duncan nodded and went with him. When they reached the studio they heard Brian and Justin giggling.

“Guys!” Michael shouted.

Brian sat up. “Don’t you guys know how to knock?” he got up naked and a bit angry that he was interrupted. He wanted to be left alone with the blond so he could fuck him senseless.

“Here,” Justin said giving Brian his pants.

“Jesus,” Duncan said and sat in one of the stools. “There is something that we need to tell you.”

“What?” Justin asked reaching for his clothes. “That you want to have as much fun as we do?”

“Look at me,” Michael said.

Brian and Justin both looked over at Michael. They frowned and looked at each other before looking back at Michael.

“Is that...is that paint?” Justin asked. “What happened to you?”

“It’s blood,” Michael said. “Ethan’s blood.”

“What?” Justin asked getting up. “Where is he?”

“He’s dead,” Michael spat out. “I’m fucking leaving.”

Justin looked at Brian and then at the floor. His hands started to shake and his eyes watered.

“Are you going to cry?” Brian asked.

“He’s my friend,” Justin told him.

“Mmm,” Brian grunted as he got dressed quickly. “What the fuck did you do Mikey?”

“I didn’t do anything, Brian!” Michael shouted. “He just came out of nowhere. He was just...bleeding everywhere.”

When Justin finished dressing he took off to see what the fuck was going on.

“Justin!” Brian grabbed him by the arm.

“Let me go!” Justin hissed. “I want to see what’s going on. He has to be okay!”

Brian let him go and then turned back to Michael and Duncan. “This can’t be happening again,” he ran his fingers through his hair. He was so confused.

“Well, it looks like it,” Michael hissed as he made it out of the studio when someone started shouting that the cops had arrived.

Brian and Duncan looked each other.

“A twist for your book,” Brian drawled and then went to look for Justin.

Duncan rubbed his face and groaned. He looked around and realized that he was all alone and at that precise time, he didn’t wanted to be.

***

Terrance looked up when he felt someone walking his way. “Hey, you are late,” he said to his partner.

Clay came smiling over to Terrance.

“What is with you?” Terrance asked. “Did you get lucky last night?”

“I always get lucky. Ever since Ashley moved in with me,” Clay said sitting on his chair.

“Ah, love,” Terrance muttered. “How does he ever put up with you?”

“He’s an angel,” Clay smiled thinking about his partner for a few seconds. “Anyway, that’s not why I am smiling.

“Why is it then?” Terrance asked.

“We caught one of the killers,” Clay said. “Tony over at vice made the connection.”

“No shit,” Terrance said.

Clay nodded absently. “He was in the force. Reikert,” Clay told him.

“Jesus fuck,” Terrance said. He had been longer on the force than anyone he knew. “He was Stockwell’s partner.”

“Go figure,” Clay was searching for something in his desk. “He was the one that killed Jason Kempt.”

“Poor bastard,” Terrance shook his head. “What the heck are you looking for?”

“I had an address here,” Clay told him. “It was one of Justin’s siblings another aunt or something.”

“What do you want it for?” Terrance frowned.

“Well, I have an idea,” Clay told him. “We are going to find if anyone had an accident or died before the Taylor’s did.”

“Wait,” Terrance looked at his partner. “You still think its Justin?”

“Yeah,” Clay told him.

“Don’t you see it?” Terrance asked. “It had to be someone else. Justin couldn’t have gotten there. No way in hell.”

Clay sighed and thought about it.

“Justin was with Brian,” Terrance said. “In his studio.”

“Yeah,” Clay nodded. “But I don’t know. Maybe somehow.”

“Ethan was in the Music department, third floor,” Terrance said.

“Where Michael found him,” Clay muttered.

“He said he was looking for his fiancé,” Terrance leaned back in his chair. “Could be true.”

“Maybe Michael did it,” Clay said.

Terrance sighed. “He never did cooperate with us but I don’t think so, no motive.”

“How about he’s just crazy?” Clay asked.

Terrance laughed at that.

“He came to visit and someone winds up dead,” Clay pointed out. “And every time I talked to him it was so fucking hard. He always was hiding some...thing.”

“What?” Terrance asked seeing how Clay fell deep in thought.

Clay frowned. “I have to go check something.”

“What?” Terrance asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clay grabbed his keys. “It’s just a hunch.”

“Okay,” his partner nodded. “Just be careful and don’t get in any trouble.”

“I won’t,” Clay assured him. “If I need you, I’ll call you.”

Terrance nodded and watched him go. He didn’t know what the hell Clay had thought of but he would find out soon enough. He got up and grabbed his things. He had his own haunch to work on.

***

“What the fuck am I doing here?” Brian asked himself.

“Having a good time,” Justin suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Brian said. He got up and pulled out his cigarettes.

“You can’t smoke here,” Justin protested.

“We are outside,” Brian pointed out.

“Just go all the way over there,” Justin told him.

Brian was glad. When he was at the end of the patio he looked back at Justin’s family. He must have been drunk when he decided to come to the family cookout.

“Who wants to play charades?” Alex asked yelling. “Do you want to play Brian?”

He had definitely been high as well. “No,” Brian told him.

Alex frowned and then run to his mother to tell her that Brian didn’t want to play with him.

“Rachel will play with you,” Wanda said to her son.

“I want to play with Brian!” Alex shouted.

“Tone it down young man,” Lenny told his son.

Shay rolled her eyes at them and then walked over to Brian. “Hey.”

Brian looked at her and then kept on smoking.

“So, you and Justin are really serious, huh?” Shay asked.

Brian ignored her.

“Hey,” Shay said and got in front of Brian.

Brian just arched a brow.

“Do you talk?” Shay asked him. “Or were you made just to look pretty?”

Brian laughed. “I talk.”

“Are you bored?” Shay asked.

“Shay,” Justin said. “Don’t bother Brian.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Shay protested. “I’m just talking to him.”

“Its okay, Sunshine,” Brian told him.

“Nice,” Shay giggled at the nickname and then left.

“The food is ready,” Justin told him. “Come eat with us, please.”

Brian threw the cigarette on the ground and then started walking to the table. They sat down and said a prayer.

“So, Brian, how have you been?” Lenny asked.

“Working hard,” Brian told him.

“Justin told us that you are working to get a promotion,” Wanda said. “We hope you get it.”

Brian nodded.

“What would you get?” Molly asked.

Brian arched a brow.

“If you get the promotion,” Molly told him. “They would give you more money, right?”

“It’s not about that,” Brian told her. He still hadn’t tasted his food. “I want to become partner.”

“Aren’t you kind of young?” Lenny asked.

“He’s really good,” Justin said. “And he deserves it. He works harder than anyone in that company.”

Wanda smiled at them. She really liked Brian and she could see how much love Justin had for the man.

“Well,” Lenny said. “Good luck.”

Brian nodded.

“Brian do you want my broccoli,” Alex asked. “I don’t like it.”

Brian shook his head.

Alex stuck his tongue out and tasted it. “Here,” he offered it to Brian once again. “You taste it.”

“Alex,” Wanda chastised. “Stop that.”

Brian looked at the boy and then at Justin. “And you want to have kids.”

Justin just smirked.

***

Terrance got out of his car and walked over to the house. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“My name is Terrance Perry,” he showed her his badge. “I came to ask you a few questions.”

She frowned. “Me? Why me?”

“Are you Joan Kinney?” Terrance asked.

Joan nodded.

“Could I come in?” Terrance asked.

Joan looked at the man from head to toe and let him inside. They sat in the sofa at the same time.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Joan asked.

“No,” Terrance told her as he fixed his tie. “I’m okay.”

“What is it that you want?” Joan asked.

“I’m here to talk about your husband,” Terrance told her.

“He’s dead,” Joan told him coldly.

Terrance nodded. “How was it that Jack died?” he asked.

Joan frowned. “What do you want to know that for?”

“Can’t you answer me?” Terrance asked.

“You are a cop why don’t you go investigate and find out,” Joan said. “Besides, that happened a long time ago. I’m sure the official report is written someplace.”

“It was an accident,” Terrance told her suddenly. “The breaks didn’t work.”

Joan just nodded. “If you knew already then why are you harassing me and asking me all these questions?”

“I read the report,” Terrance told her. “I wasn’t really convinced.”

“That’s not my problem,” Joan told him getting up. “I have things to do, so if you don’t have anything else to ask I recommend you leave.”

“How old was Brian,” Terrance asked when he got up, “when his father died in the accident?” he grilled.

Joan raised a brow. “He was sixteen.”

“I see,” Terrance nodded. “Well, thank you for your help.”

Joan walked with him to the door. She watched him go and then closed the door. She stood there for a few minutes trying to compose herself. Then she went in search for her purse and her keys. She needed to go talk with Brian.


	16. Strange Effect

  
Author's notes: Guys if you review let me know who you think the killer is. I am so dying to know your answers. Even if you have never review before let me know your thoughts on who the possible culprit might be.   


* * *

Justin was writing an essay in the computer when Brian kissed him on the shoulder. “I can’t now, Brian.”

“Come with me,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Justin whined. “I’m doing my homework.”

“It will be quick,” Brian assured him.

“That’s what you always say,” Justin protested. “Where are we going?”

Brian walked with Justin to the living room. He smiled and then pushed play with the remote that he had been holding. Soft music started to play and Justin just arched a brow. Brian threw the remote on the sofa and then extended his hand towards the blond.

“Want to dance?” Brian asked.

“Are you serious?” Justin asked with a wide smile. “Yes!”

Brian smiled and they started dancing.

“I can’t believe this,” Justin said. “Why are you doing this?”

“Just because,” Brian muttered.

“You are so sweet,” Justin told him as he moved from side to side holding on to Brian.

“I know,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed and Brian kissed him on the neck. They kept dancing slowly, kissing from time to time and holding tightly to one another.

“You are beautiful,” Brian whispered.

“I love you,” Justin told him.

“Want to fuck?” Brian asked.

Justin laughed out loud. “Brian!”

“What?” Brian asked as he gave the blond his best innocent looking smile. “It was just a question.”

Justin was about to say yes when there was a knock on the door.

“Hold that thought,” Brian said and walked over to the door. When he opened it he frowned. “What do you want?”

“I need to talk to you,” Joan said. “Come out here,” she said after having seen Justin.

Brian walked outside to his mother. He slid the door but didn’t close it all the way. “What is it?” he asked annoyed.

“There was a man at my house,” Joan said.

“What you do with your life is not my problem,” Brian told her.

“It’s not that,” Joan told him dryly.

“You need advice?” Brain asked and then smirked.

“You think you are so funny,” Joan spat out.

“What do you want?” Brian asked her.

“There was a cop at my house today,” she said. “He wanted to know about what had happened with your father.”

“What was his name?” Brian asked.

“Something Perry,” Joan shook her head. “I wasn’t paying attention to him.”

“I know who he is,” Brian got serious. “What did you tell him?”

Joan swallowed and shook her head. “Not a thing.”

“Okay,” Brian said.

“What’s going on?” Joan asked him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Brian told her and leaned forward. “No one is going to find out your dirty secret, Mother.”

Joan glared at him and took a step back a little bit scare. She put her hand around her neck and swallowed. “I have nothing to hide,” she turned around and left through the stairs very quickly.

When Brian went back to the loft Justin was in the bedroom. He closed and locked the door before he walked over to his boyfriend.

“What did she want?” Justin asked. “More money?”

“No,” Brian sat down on the sofa. He stared at the wall in complete silence.

Justin opened his mouth to talk but stopped. He stopped the music and then sat next to the brunet. He put his hand on Brian’s back trying to give him comfort.

Brian looked at him. “It’s no big deal.”

“What did she say?” Justin asked.

Brian kept quiet.

“Please, Brian,” Justin looked at Brian’s face. “Tell me. Just trust me.”

Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him. “I trust you baby.”

Justin smiled from ear to ear.

“She was talking about the accident that my father had years ago. One of the detectives went to ask her about it,” Brian confessed.

“Shit,” Justin sighed and his mind started working overtime. “But why would they go asked her about that?”

“I have a good idea,” Brian muttered.

Justin frowned not liking Brian’s tone. “They don’t think that...”

“That I killed Ethan?” Brian scoffed. “It crossed my mind.”

“But you were with me!” Justin protested. “You wouldn’t have had time to.”

“Don’t enliven yourself,” Brian said. “I wouldn’t have bothered. He wasn’t worth it.”

“Brian...I’m scared,” Justin bit his lower lip. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“I’ll be alright,” Brian told him. “The cops will do their job.”

“Yeah fucking right,” Justin hissed. He let out a big sigh and kissed Brian’s neck.

Brain closed his eyes and enjoyed Justin’s caresses. He threw his head back to give the blond more access but Justin only stopped.

“Brian?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked as he opened his eyes.

“Why did she feel the need to come and tell you all this?” Justin asked.

Brian stayed quiet gazing up at the ceiling.

“Tell me,” Justin demanded as he straddled Brian’s lap.

“It was a hard time when my father died,” Brian muttered and closed his eyes again. “They thought there was foul play.”

“Why?” Justin asked. “Was there money involved?”

Brian chuckled. “Yeah fucking right. He drank it all. He was an alcoholic.”

“Oh,” Justin whispered.

“They thought my mom had sent someone to kill him. He was an abusive husband and everyone knew it,” Brian shrugged as if it was nothing.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Bri,” Justin put his palms on Brian’s shoulders and started massaging them a bit. He watched Brian’s expression and he could tell it was difficult for the brunet to talk about it.

“What can you do? You can’t choose your parents,” Brian looked at the blond. “He was a fucking asshole.”

Justin kept watching the brunet.

“He used to beat the shit out of me all of the time,” Brian said. “One day I was in the hospital for three days.”

Justin’s hand moved to Brian’s chest where they laid unmoving.

“My mom tried to help me but if she interfere my dad would hit her too,” Brain sighed. “Then when I turned sixteen I stopped him.”

“How?” Justin asked.

“I punched him. At first I was stunned that I even dared to,” Brian looked at Justin. “But he stopped hitting me.. The only problem was that the bastard started beating my mother even worst.”

“Oh god, Brian,” Justin said.

“He died that same year in a motor vehicle accident,” Brian said. “The police report said his breaks didn’t work.”

Justin stayed silent.

“Each day he was alive I wished he would die,” Brian said.

Justin frowned.

“And one day he did,” Brian told the blond.

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Justin hugged Brian.

Brian held Justin in his arms but he wasn’t sorry that one day peace reigned at his house.

***

“We are going to have a great time,” Emmett said.

“Okay,” Justin said smiling as he entered Debbie’s house.

“We got everything for the dinner,” Emmett told to everyone that was there. “Where is Duncan?”

“He is talking with his family,” Debbie informed him.

“Do they know that he is getting married?” Ted asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “They are nice people.”

“We met them the other days,” Brian said. “They are even crazier than Justin’s family.”

“Brian,” Michael and Justin screamed.

Brian rolled his eyes and got up to go smoke a cigarette.

“So, what about you honey?” Emmett asked looking at Justin. “Are you guys going to get married?”

“No,” Justin shook his head. “Brian doesn’t like those things.”

“How about what you want?” Melanie asked. “You don’t have to marry the asshole.”

“Melanie!” Lindsay said.

“Don’t listen to her,” Emmett said. “She loves Brian just as much as any of us,” he winked at the blond.

Justin nodded slightly. He hated when Brian’s friends talked like that about him.

“Everything is ready,” Debbie said. “Oh this is going to be great.”

“Are you scared?” Ted asked Michael.

Michael shook his head. “I was born ready.”

“To pee that is,” Debbie said smiling. “He peed on Vic.”

“Thanks about that sport,” Vic told him.

Michael laughed about it. He did each time his mother mentioned that story.

“Hi,” Gus said and touched the blond on the knee. He giggled and then ran away.

Justin smiled as the boy ran away. He adored him to death.

“You should see the tuxes,” Emmett sat down next to Justin, but dramatically feigned as if he was fainting. “They are to die for.”

Justin laughed. “Why haven’t you gotten married?”

“He falls in love way too much for that,” Ted told the blond.

“Shut up,” Emmett told him but laughed. “Don’t listen to him baby.”

Justin smiled at Emmett. He really liked the man. Emmett put his arm around Justin.

“What is Justin going to think of me?” Emmett asked. “That I am some kind of slut.”

“He lives with Brian,” Melanie chimed in. “I don’t think you have to worry.”

“Mel,” Lindsay said sternly.

Justin ignored Melanie and kissed Emmett on the cheek. “You will find your prince charming one day.”

“How did you fall in love with someone like Brian?” Melanie asked suddenly.

Justin looked at her and shrugged. “I just did. He was really mean to me but...I started to see that he just wasn’t used to having someone around. And somehow he wanted me and I wanted him. And that grew into love.”

“Simple,” Michael muttered with a smile.

“It was fate,” Lindsay said.

“I don’t believe in shit like that,” Brian said as he went past her. He had heard what the blond had said and it was simple. They fell in love and that was that.

“Oh, Blake is coming to the wedding,” Ted said.

“Okay,” Michael said. “It’s not going to be too big, remember that. Don’t tell anyone else.”

“Like all his old tricks,” Brian smirked. “We wouldn’t have anywhere to sit them.”

“You are one to talk,” Michael got up. “I’m going to go pick up Duncan.”

“Ah, Mikey is horny,” Brian laughed.

Debbie hit Brian in the back of the head. “Leave him alone. You should learn from him.”

“I haven’t heard any complains,” Brian told her smirking.

Justin laughed at Brian’s attitude. “And you won’t. I’m sure.”

“We are going to go,” Melanie announced. “If you need anything else from us, just let us know.”

“We are going to go too,” Brian said.

“Guess Michael wasn’t the only horny guy hanging around,” Vic pointed out.

Brian shrugged and took Justin by the wrist. “If you need anything, don’t call us. We’ll be too busy fucking.”

“Brian!” Justin couldn’t believe the brunet sometimes. “Bye Debbie. Bye guys and you can call us for anything,” Justin proclaimed as Brian rushed him out of the door.

Debbie shook her head. “That boy is too good for Brian.”

“I’ve been saying that,” Melanie said as she picked Gus up. “Ready to go home?”

“I think they are perfect for each other,” Emmett got up. “And we should be happy for them.”

“He’s right,” Vic said getting up. “Now if you excuse me. I have things to do.”

Little by little everyone took their things and left. Debbie sighed and looked at the mess that was around. “Great,” she picked up a magazine from the coffee table and a tear slipped out. She was so happy her baby boy was getting married.

***

“You are going to kill him,” Emmett said shaking his head at Michael. “You can let go of him now, he’s your husband. He’s not going to go anywhere.”

“I’m hungry,” Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes. “We are going to go eat in just a few minutes, okay?”

Justin nodded.

“We are going to go ahead,” Lindsay and Melanie told the group.

“Jussy!” Gus shouted. “Jussy!”

Justin smiled and picked the boy up.

“Daddy!” Gus shrieked and reached for his father.

Brian kissed him and the boy giggled before he went back with Justin.

“I’m going to go with them,” Justin said.

Brian nodded and bent down to kiss him. They stared at each other and smiled.

“Later,” Justin murmured and Brian just nodded.

“We have to take more pictures,” Emmett yelled. “Brian, come here. You are the best man. Stand with Michael.”

“Can we get rid of him?” Michael asked as he looked at Emmett.

“Not funny!” Emmett told him.

Brian put an arm around Michael. “How does it feel to be a chained man?”

“Pretty darn great,” Michael told him excitedly.

“Mmm,” Brian grunted. He kept serious when the first photo was taken.

“Can we go now?” Michael asked.

“I should try it sometime,” Brain smirked. “See what all the fuss is about.”

Michael looked at Brian surprised. “You astound me.”

“I know,” Brian grinned for the second picture. “I am that good looking.”

Michael kissed Brian on the cheek. “Thanks for being here.”

Brian nodded.

“Okay, we can leave now,” Emmett announced.

“Anyone would think it was his wedding,” Duncan smiled. “He is something else.”

“Emmett’s okay,” Brian said as he put his hands on his pockets.

“I am going to ride with you guys,” Emmett said to Michael and Duncan.

Brian saw their faces and he almost laughed out loud. He grabbed Emmett by the arm and pulled him with him in his direction. “You are coming with me.”

“But I want pictures,” Emmett protested.

“You’ll take them later,” Brian assured him.

Emmett just went with Brian. They were half way to the place when Emmett finally talked.

“Are you ever going to marry him?” Emmett asked.

“What? Are you jealous, Emm, that I don’t pay as much attention to you now?” Brain asked and stopped at the red light. He smiled sarcastically at Emmett.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Emmett shook his head. “Tell me.”

“Why would I tell you out of all the people I know?” Brian asked. “You are the Gossip Queen of Liberty Avenue.”

“Simple,” Emmett said. “If you told Michael and he told everyone that you really loved Justin, everyone would believe him. Therefore, it would have to be true. But, if you tell me and I happen to mention it to someone, which I already do then it wouldn’t matter as much.”

“That’s because you are not right in the head,” Brian grabbed a cigarette from the box at the same time that a car honked. He looked through the rearview mirror and then hit the gas.

“So?” Emmett asked.

Brain let out a cloud of smoke in Emmett’s direction. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes,” Emmett said very happy.

Brian opened his mouth and smirked. “I don’t believe you.”

“I would only tell Ted,” Emmett rolled his eyes.

“Fuck no,” Brian was about to make a turn when he lost control of the Jeep.

“Brian,” Emmett gasped.

Brian hit the breaks and the Jeep stopped. “Fuck!”

“What was that?” Emmett asked still a little bit scared.

“I think that was the fucking tire,” Brian grimace, got out of the Jeep and started cursing when he saw the blown out tire.

“Do you know how to change one?” Emmett asked.

Brian just glared at his friend.

***

“So where is Brain and Emmett?” Lindsay asked Justin.

Justin frowned and looked around the guests among them. He took out his cell phone and called the brunet. Lindsay gave him a sad smile before she walked away.

“Hello?” Brian asked.

“Where are you?” Justin asked.

“On the street,” Brian replied sarcastically while glancing at Emmett working with some guy that had stopped to help them.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked. “Are you coming or what? They told me that Emmett was with you.”

“We are in front of a motel now,” Brian teased. “We are going to use cash and we are going to be very discreet about it.”

“Ha, ha,” Justin sat down. “Come on. This wedding reception is really nice.”

“I got a flat tire,” Brian informed him. “I’ll be there in a while.”

“Do you know how to change a tire?” Justin asked.

Brian stayed silent. “No, but...”

“But what?” Justin asked.

“Emmett does,” Brian assured him.

“You are shitting me,” Justin was chuckling. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“It’s no big deal,” Brian told him. “Later.”

“Okay, later,” Justin hung up and got up.

Justin walked over to bar and asked for a drink. He looked around and smiled. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. There were about forty to fifty people in there. Music like the one at Babylon was playing. People were dancing or just watching others dance.

“Hi,” a guy said as he stood next to Justin. “I’m Bobby.”

“Hi,” Justin smiled from ear to ear. “I’m Justin, are you friends of Michael or Duncan?”

“Duncan,” Bobby told him. “We went to school together.”

“I see,” Justin looked at the man from head to toe. There was no doubt that he was fucking hot.

“Do you want to dance?” Bobby asked hoping the blond would go with him.

Justin shrugged. “Sure. I would love to.”

They walked to the dance floor and starting dancing. Justin was having a good time. He and Bobby kept talking about different interests while they dance. They had danced to three songs when Justin decided to take a break.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” Bobby asked.

“You read my mind,” Justin replied as they walked back to the bar.

“Hey,” Duncan said as he went over to them. He hugged his old time friend and then kissed Justin on the cheek. “Are you guys having fun?!”

“Are you drunk?” Justin asked.

“He could never handle it,” Bobby muttered.

Duncan giggled. “I hope you guys get to be as happy as I am someday.”

“We’ll try,” Bobby assured him.

“Okay, I’m going to go now,” Duncan waved and left.

Justin and Bobby looked at each other and laughed.

“That was something,” Bobby said and looked back at Justin. He wanted to eat the man alive, to him Justin was a dream come true. “He is really drunk.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed.

“So...do you want to dance again?” Bobby asked.

“How about no,” Brian said.

“Bri,” Justin smiled from ear to ear. “You finally got here.”

“And you are?” Bobby asked looking menacingly at Brian.

“Brian Kinney,” Brian said and moved towards Justin. He put a hand around Justin’s waist and pulled him close. “And you are?” he asked the man in front of them.

Bobby frowned slowly when he saw Justin kissing Brian on the neck. “I’m Robert Thompson.”

Brian nodded and looked at Justin. “Having fun, Sunshine?” Brian almost growled.

“I want to dance,” Justin started pulling Brian to the dance floor.

“I don’t want to dance right now,” Brian angrily replied and let him go.

Justin started frowning. He hated when Brian started acting like a total idiot.

“I’ll dance with you,” Bobby told the blond.

“Thanks,” Justin walked with Bobby to the dance floor, but not before looking at Brian and grinning. He knew that Brian was jealous of Robert and now he would be even more so.

“Who is that?” Emmett asked appearing out of nowhere.

Brian shrugged and turned to ask for a drink. He watched his boyfriend and Ronald dancing. All the while thinking of how much he wanted to show Raymond that Justin belonged to him. He would fuck him in front of everyone if he had to. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to decipher when the fuck he started thinking like that. “Some guy,” Brian was so going to punish Justin later.

“He’s hot,” Emmett said. “What?” he asked when Brian glared at him.

“Hey,” Ted said coming with Blake. “That guy is after Justin.”

“We have eyes,” Brian told them. “We can see.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Blake asked.

“I don’t have to be,” Brian turned his back once again on Justin and Randall.

“What’s his name?” Blake asked.

“Richard,” Brian told them.

“No it’s not,” Emmett said.

“Then what is it?” Ted asked.

Emmett shrugged. “But Brian is the worst with names.”

They all looked at each other when soft music started playing. Brian had enough. He put his drink down and went to get HIS boyfriend. “Mind if I cut in?”

Bobby shook his head and moved back. He went to stand by the bar and watched Brian and Justin dance. He felt jealous, angry and disappointed. He wanted to be the one holding on to Justin like that. And he hated the fact that they look so great together, so in love.

“You smell so good,” Justin said.

Brian stayed quiet.

“You know what I was thinking?” Justin asked.

“I’m not a mind reader,” Brian blurted out.

“I want you Brian,” Justin muttered.

Brian frowned as he looked at Justin and then he knew. “Is that so?”

“Yup,” Justin told him. “I want to be inside of you.”

“Easy there,” Brian looked around and Justin giggled. “We’ll talk about it at home.”

Justin smiled slowly. He felt like he was going to melt right there. Brian was smiling at him, just a little smile that if you didn’t look close enough you would miss it.

“How much champagne did you drink anyway?” Brian teased.

“I love you Brian,” Justin told him.

“I know,” Brian said.

“Were you jealous of Robert?” Justin asked feeling great about that. He already knew the answer no matter what Brian said.

“Ah, Robert,” Brian saw that the man was looking at them. “I think he is the one that is jealous of me.”

Justin’s smile grew.

“You have a strange effect on me when other men get around you trying to get in your pants,” Brian muttered. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

Justin nodded satisfied with the answer and enjoyed the rest of the evening in Brian’s arms. Knowing that he was loved by Brian was more than enough.


	17. Terror At Debbie's House

“There is more cake,” Vic said as he started to cut a piece of cake for Justin. He was cutting himself a piece when Justin came in.

“No,” Justin told him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I’m stuffed.”

“You are stuffed?” Vic asked in disbelief. “That’s weird.”

“No doubt,” Hunter said as he sat at the table.

“Brian and I went and had breakfast,” Justin said smiling as he sat down. “It was great.”

“Someone was happy,” Vic said thinking about Brian. The man had to be in cloud nine to be taking Justin out to eat breakfast. He then took the cake to put it in the fridge.

“Hey, I might want some,” Hunter said.

“Do you?” Vic asked.

Hunter frowned and shook his head. He looked at Justin and arched a brow. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick a sketchbook that I left,” Justin told him.

Hunter nodded. “And then what are you doing?”

“None of your business,” Justin said.

“You are an asshole,” Hunter couldn’t stand the blond sometimes.

“Fuck you,” Justin glared at the teen.

“You wish,” Hunter leaned back and looked as if he was the last coke in the desert.

Justin could have vomited then to prove a point. “I have better,” he said with a sly smile.

Hunter frowned. “How did you and Brian end up together anyway?” the teen asked. “What the hell does he see in a thing like you?”

“Gorgeous?” Justin asked grinning. “He got lucky with me.”

“You are so full of it,” Hunter looked at Justin and even though he didn’t want to admit it; he knew why Brian was with the blond.

Justin smirked and both boys ended up laughing. Vic looked back at them and shook his head. He looked heaven ward and sat down to eat his cake.

“I’ll go get your sketchbook,” Hunter said getting up. “I was looking at the drawings.”

“Thanks,” Justin told him.

“So how are things with Brian, kiddo?” Vic asked.

“They are okay,” Justin told him smiling from ear to ear. “Is Debbie at work?”

“She’s in her room,” Vic informed him. “She’s a little bit under the weather.”

“That sucks,” Justin said frowning.

“Here it is,” Hunter said running down the stairs. He put in on the table and sat down. “Where did you learn to draw so well?” Hunter asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin told him. “It’s something I have always been able to do, like breathing. I picked a few things in high school and now the professors are showing me some tricks to perfect my skills.”

“Cool,” Hunter said. “I’m going to college too. I want to be a lawyer.”

“Nice,” Justin liked Hunter...sometimes. “That’s hard work but I’m sure you can do it.”

“Justin is that you?” Debbie asked coming down the stairs.

“Yeah,” Justin smiled at her.

“Honey,” Debbie walked over to him and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“Just picking up my sketchbook,” Justin told her. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m better,” Debbie assured him.

There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” she said.

“Deb,” Vic warned.

“I’m not dead yet,” Debbie told him and went to open the door. “What are you two doing here?”

“We came to see you,” Emmett said walking inside holding a bowl of soup.

“What’s going on?” Debbie asked.

“They told us at the diner that you were sick,” Blake smiled at her.

“And we wanted to make sure that you were okay,” Ted told her.

“You guys are such good boys,” Debbie told them and closed the door. “It’s just a little cold. Vic made a big deal out of it.”

“You have to take care of yourself,” Vic told her.

“He’s right,” Emmett nodded and bent to kiss Justin. “How are you doing baby?”

“Good,” Justin smiled at them. He grabbed his cell phone when it started vibrating. His smile doubled in size when he saw that it was Brian. “Hey.”

“Where are you?” Brian asked.

“I’m still at Deb’s,” Justin told him. “I told you I was going to come here. Are you at the loft? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“That’s okay,” Brian told him. “I’ll go to pick you up. I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” Justin smiled. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Justin couldn’t wait to see what Brian had done. “I’ll wait for you then.”

“Later,” Brian said and hung up.

“Can someone go and water the garden?” Vic asked. “I’m kind of tired and Deb has to rest.”

“I can do it,” Justin offered as he put his cell phone on the table next to his sketchbook.

“I can help you,” Blake said.

“I’m going to sleep too,” Hunter told them.

“Kids,” Blake said as he went outside with Justin.

“So how are Ted and you doing?” Justin asked.

“Okay,” Blake shrugged. “He is supporting me in everything.”

“I’m glad you are leaving your past behind you and moving on,” Justin said.

“Me too,” Blake replied. It felt good talking to Justin.

“Okay let’s get to work,” Justin told him.

Blake nodded and heard a noise behind him. Like someone marching up the steps of a wooden stair. He looked up sure that it was probably a cat jumping in some loose boards but he was wrong. “Justin,” he whispered.

“What?” Justin asked pulling out the garden hose.

“Look up there,” Blake muttered. “But don’t look now. And don’t make any sudden movements.”

Justin frowned and turned to look at Blake. Then he turned slowly to peer in the direction the man was staring. There was someone making his way inside the house through the bathroom window in the second floor.

“Fuck,” was all that came out of Justin’s mouth.

***

Hunter came out of his room to go to the bathroom. He couldn’t wait for Michael and Duncan to come back from their honeymoon. He was getting bored and Vic and Debbie weren’t letting him go out as much.

“Hunter,” Justin said stepping in front of him. “Where is everyone?”

“Vic went back to bed and Debbie did too...I think and Ted and Emmett were in the living room,” Hunter said.

“No, they aren’t,” Justin said.

“What’s with you?” Hunter asked.

“There is someone in the house,” Justin told him.

“Well, yes Justin,” Hunter told him like he was retarded. “We are here and the guys and...”

“No,” Justin told him trying to keep his voice low. “I mean a man is in the house.”

Hunter’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. “Where?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “He got inside through the window in the bathroom.”

They both looked at the closed door.

“We have to get out of here,” Hunter said turning to leave.

Justin held him back. “Hey, Debbie and Vic are here. Blake is downstairs and he’s calling the cops.”

“Okay,” Hunter said. “Let’s go see if they are in their rooms.”

Justin frowned. “I don’t want to.”

“What?” Hunter asked.

“I can’t,” Justin rubbed his hands together. “I’m afraid of this kind of situations.”

“Me too,” Hunter told him. “But its Deb and Vic were talking about. We have to warn them.”

Justin nodded and started walking with Hunter to Vic’s room. They went in not bothering to knock.

“Vic,” Hunter said.

Vic turned around in bed to look at Hunter. He raised a brow when he saw that Hunter and Justin were holding hands. “Are we playing a game?”

“We have to go now,” Hunter told him. “There is a guy in here and he’s coming to kill us all.”

“Nice,” Justin muttered as he looked at the teen. He was freaking out as it was, he didn’t need anyone adding more drama to the moment.

“Can we go get Debbie now?” Hunter asked.

Vic nodded and was on his feet in no time. They walked from his room to Debbie’s. She was sitting in bed with Ted and Emmett. They were making sure that she was eating her soup.

“What’s going on?” Ted asked seeing their faces.

“Well...” Hunter started.

***

Blake finished the call and turned around to find someone standing there. “Jesus fuck! You scared me,” he had his hand over his chest.

“Sorry,” he told him.

“Where did you come from?” Blake asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” he took a step forward and stabbed Blake. “Shhh,” he covered the blond’s mouth. “It’s going to be okay. You won’t feel anything else soon.”

Blake’s lifeless body dropped to the ground. The blood still poured out of him. The killer looked at the knife and nodded. Now he had everything under control.

***

“Okay,” Emmett said holding on to the knob.

“Are we going to go or what?” Hunter asked.

“Just relax,” Ted said. “Where the fuck did you guys leave Blake at?”

“He was calling the cops,” Justin said. “He was in the living room.”

“Great,” Ted muttered. “He’s alone.”

“The guy was in the second floor the last time I checked,” Justin told them. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Emmett asked scared.

“We have to get out now,” Justin told them. “Brian is coming this way. I left my cell on the table.”

“Here is mine,” Ted told him.

Justin tried but he shook his head. “He’s not picking up.”

“He rarely does when I call him,” Ted shrugged.

“Fucking great,” Justin was scared, really scared. “Okay, I’m going out.”

“Justin,” Everyone complained.

Justin went over to the door and opened it. He swallowed hard and started walking. Everyone else was following him.

“Talk about great motivators,” Ted said.

“No time for jokes,” Emmett said.

They kept quiet as they went down the stairs. When they reached the living room they froze.

“Oh my god,” Debbie screamed.

“Blake!” Ted shouted and ran over to him. He pulled Blake into his arms and frantically tried to make Blake open his eyes.

“We have to call the cops,” Debbie said going to grab the phone. She frowned when she saw that it wasn’t there.

“Looking for this,” a guy in a mask asked and then hit her with it.

Debbie was knocked unconscious on the floor. Vic and Hunter ran over to her.

“You fucking bastard!” Hunter yelled.

The guy took a step closer and stabbed Hunter in the shoulder. The teen fell on the floor screaming. Emmett and Justin both took a step back.

“Run,” Justin hissed.

Emmett took off running up the stairs.

“Call the cops!” Justin shouted at him. Then he looked back at the guy. “Who the fuck are you?”

The guy just laughed.

“If you are just so fucking great show yourself!” Justin hissed but kept backing away as the guy kept inching closer.

“Get out of here, Justin!” Vic yelled.

Hunter started crawling towards the kitchen. Then the front door opened, Brian stepped inside. His eyes immediately landed on Justin and he smiled. “Ready to go, Sunshine?”

“I got both of you now,” the man said.

Brian turned around quickly. Then slowly he took in that Debbie was on the floor and Vic hovering over her. He looked to the side and saw Ted crying over Blake. He made sure that Justin was behind him.

“Aren’t you the hero,” the man mocked.

“Get out, Jus,” Brian told him as he stood his ground.

“No,” Justin protested. “I’m not leaving without you.”

“Ted,” Brian called but it was hopeless. “Ted, come on. Get up.”

“What?” the guy asked. “You need help taking care of me? Can you do it alone?”

Hunter got up trying to be as quiet as possible. He picked the biggest knife he saw on the knife holder and dropped it on the floor when he saw it was covered in blood. The noise made the intruder turn around to see what was going on. Brian took that opportunity to tackle him.

“Brian!” Justin screamed. “No! Stop it!”

Emmett came down the stairs yelling, “I called the cops! I called the cops!”

Brian and the guy were rolling on the floor. When Brian was under him Justin decided to get into it. He grabbed the guy by the neck and started pulling him off Brian.

“No!” Brian shouted as the guy stabbed Justin in the arm.

Justin gasped as the sharp pain hit him and he fell back. “God!”

Brian tackled the guy, who once again was kneeling only a couple of feet away from Justin, once again.

“Jesus fuck,” Justin screamed as he pulled the knife out of his flesh. Blood started to pour out of the wound in his arm. “No, no, no.”

“You fucking bastard!” Brian screamed and started punching the guy with all his might. He had hurt his blond, and he wasn’t going to stop. The killer’s life was going to end even if he had to do it with his bear hands.

“Brian,” Emmett gasped not sure if he should stop the brunet. He looked so fucking livid.

Hunter heard the sirens and he closed his eyes and sat down in the kitchen. They were going to be okay or so he hoped. He definitely wanted Michael and Duncan to come back.

“Brian!” Vic yelled. “That’s enough!”

Brian stopped and looked at Justin and then noticed Justin pushing on his wound. He quickly crawled towards him. “Oh my god.”

“Brian,” Justin was crying.

Brian quickly took off his shirt. He made a tourniquet on Justin’s arm. “You are going to be okay.”

The guy that was on the floor tried to move. Brian had beaten him pretty good. He moved unto his side and looked at Brian and Justin hugging.

“The cops are going to arrest your ass!” Emmett yelled. He then went to open the door and ran outside to get reinforcements.

Brian looked at Ted and frowned. “Ted!”

Ted looked at Brian.

“He’s going to pay for it in prison,” Brian said to his friend.

Ted finally managed to see what was around him. He looked at the guy that was trying to get up. Ted let go of Blake’s body and he went to punch the guy. They both fell back.

Justin was too cared and in too much pain to move. Brian got up and then pulled Justin up as well.

“Stop them, Brian,” Vic yelled.

“He deserves it!” Hunter hissed as he watch Ted and the killer hitting each other.

The murderer pushed Ted back and grabbed his knife that had been on the floor. “This is not going to stay like this,” he shouted at them.

“You are not going anywhere,” Brian told him. “You are going to jail and pay for everything you did. For all the people you killed!”

The crook stayed still for a few minutes and then lifted the knife. “You fucking asshole! You’re going to pay for this!”

Then two shots were heard and the criminal never got a chance to hurt Brian.

“Oh my god,” Emmett said behind Clay. “Oh my god.”

“Is he dead?” Ted asked. “Is he dead?”

“Brian,” Justin gasped when he felt himself falling.

Brian caught him in time. “I got you, Sunshine.”

“Is everyone okay in here?” Clay asked them looking around.

“Now we are,” Brian told him.

***

Michael knocked on the door and waited. When Justin opened the door he hugged him to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Justin said returning the hug. “How are you?”

“Good,” Michael said and pulled back. “I was in the hospital with Duncan. Hunter is going to be okay. He didn’t lose his arm movement because of the injury. He’s going to be just fine.”

“Thank god,” Justin smiled. “Come on in.”

Michael nodded and looked around. “Where is Brain?”

“He went to pick up something to eat to from this little place I just love,” Justin explained. “They don’t have delivery.”

“Oh,” Michael sat down. “How are you? How is he?”

“We are okay,” Justin sighed and looked at the bandages in his arm. “It’s over.”

“Who was it?” Michael asked. “We talked with Ma and Uncle Vic but they didn’t know who it was.”

“We saw him,” Justin swallowed. “We went down to the morgue. We wanted to know who it was.”

“Wow,” Michael couldn’t imagine what that was like.

“It was that guy, Michael. He was the one that tried to pick a fight with us at Babylon. The one that punched me,” Justin shook his head. “Derek Earl Kennedy. I’m never going to forget his name.”

Michael couldn’t believe it. They had been so close to him. Then he frowned, thinking and hoping it was as simple as that. “So they are positive that he killed...everyone?”

“What?” Justin asked. “Who else would have done it?”

“Maybe he was working with someone,” Michael shook his head. Seeing Justin’s panic he quickly added, “don’t listen to me.”

Justin couldn’t handle it if there was someone else out there.

The door to the loft opened. “Hey,” Brian said and slid it closed. “What are you doing here?”

“I came back after Emmett called me and told me about everything that had happened,” Michael told him getting up. “How could I not?”

“Sorry, your plans were ruined,” Justin told him getting up. “Do you want to eat with us?”

“Nah,” Michael told them. “I’m okay. I have to go back to the hospital.”

Brian shrugged and opened the bag.

“I’m just going to go. I wanted to make sure that the two of you were okay,” Michael said.

“Really nice of you, Mikey,” Brian told him. “We are okay.”

Justin nodded absently as he served himself. “Say hi to Hunter for me.”

“I will,” Michael looked at Brian and then started walking out.

Brian followed his friend. “I’ll see ya.”

“Brian,” Michael said. “That guy, why was he so angry at you and Justin?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know. It was maybe because I didn’t want to fuck him more than once.”

“I didn’t know that you had been with him,” Michael said.

“What is this, Michael?” Brian asked. “Twenty questions?”

“No,” Michael said. “I don’t need to know all the details. I can imagine them.”

Brian shrugged and closed the door. He watched Justin bending over to pick something and he knew what they would be doing for the rest of the day. He willed his cock to go down at that moment. He could wait until Justin ate, then he was having his own special plate. He went over to the blond and turned him around.

“Brian?” Justin asked not sure what was going on with the brunet.

Brian pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so happy that you are okay. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.”

Justin smiled as he hugged the brunet back. He knew exactly how Brian was feeling.


	18. Leaving It All Behind

Justin opened his eyes when he felt something on top of him. “What are you doing?”

Brian smiled. “I was trying to wake you up.”

“I see,” Justin yawned. “Why?”

“Because I wanted you to be up,” Brian told him.

“What for?” Justin asked.

“So I can fuck you,” Brian told him. “Why else?”

“Is that all you think about?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Brian told him. “I want to fuck you always.”

Justin’s smile lighted up the room. “Okay, let’s fuck.”

Brian laughed but stayed where he was a few seconds; not moving while he took in Justin’s beauty. Then he started by kissing the blond slowly as his hand reached for the blond’s cock. They both moaned as they moved against each other. Justin’s legs came to rest around Brian’s waist. Brian’s fingers were tangled in Justin’s golden hair.

They both were rock hard as they pushed against each other. Justin’s hands were all over Brian’s back. His nails marked his territory. He threw his head back so the brunet had access to his neck.

“So good,” Brian muttered as he kissed Justin’s white creamy skin. His tongue peaked out to lick the damp skin.

“Brian!” Justin moaned as he gripped Brian’s hair. “Fuck me. Just fuck me.”

Brian reached for a condom and ripped it open. He put it on and then pushed Justin’s legs up on his shoulders. He kissed Justin as he entered him.

Justin stiffened a bit as the pain coursed though him. He gripped the sheets and his head turned to the side. He took a deep breath and looked at Brian who was watching him closely.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and relaxed. They started moving slowly, watching each other. Justin closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Brian was hitting his prostate over and over again. He wasn’t going to hold off for much longer if the brunet kept doing that.

Brian groaned as he pushed inside the tight spot. He wanted to devour the blond. He kissed him hard, his tongue pushing inside the wet cavity.

Justin scratched Brian’s back when the brunet started hammering inside of him. His eyes opened wide and he was cumming.

“Fuck!” Brian stopped for a few seconds and felt Justin’s hole spasm around him. “I do that to you,” he proudly uttered.

Justin’s legs dropped to the side. He couldn’t believe that Brian made him cum like an inexperienced kid.

Brian kissed Justin’s neck. Then he started sucking behind Justin’s ear as he started to move again. “Jus,” he muttered.

Justin looked at Brian and wrapped his legs around the brunet again. “Brian!”

Brian pushed hard again and again.

“Fuck!” Justin was still sensitive. He gripped Brian hard against him and Brian groaned and his hips moved faster and faster until he was spilling inside the smaller man.

“God,” Brian groaned and rolled off to the side.

“Brian,” Justin smiled and threw his arm over Brian’s chest. “Are you going to wake me up each morning like that?”

“Are you planning on moving here permanently?” Brian asked.

“Oh,” Justin frowned. “I do need to find a place soon.”

“You can answer yes and then you get to live here,” Brian pointed out as he got rid of the condom.

Justin looked at Brian in shock. He watched as the man got up from the bed and he still lay there.

“Justin,” Brian said turning around. “Are you coming or what?”

Justin got out of the bed and followed Brian. “Bri, are you serious? About me moving here,” he bit his lower lip.

“Yeah,” Brian grabbed his toothbrush and stared at Justin. He smiled and moved closer. “I want you next to me.”

Justin nodded and that was settled.

***

Brian arrived home and smiled when he smelled the food. He walked to the kitchen and saw that Justin had made some salad. Something was cooking in the oven and a pot was boiling on the stove. He looked at it and turned it off.

“Hey,” Justin said coming out of the bedroom. “You are home.”

Brian nodded and watched as Justin resumed his position in the kitchen. “What did you do today?” Brian asked.

“I stayed home,” Justin said. “I didn’t feel like going out.”

“I know you are scared but it’s over. The police have the killer,” Brian pointed out. “There is nothing to be afraid of, Sunshine.”

Justin sighed. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Brian asked wrapping his arms around Justin from behind.

“I...” Justin stayed quiet.

“Nothing is going to happen, Justin,” Brian assured him. “We are okay and you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Justin nodded and turned around. “You are right.”

“Of course I am,” Brian told him.

“Why don’t you go and take a shower and I’ll take care of everything here,” Justin suggested.

When Brian came out of the shower Justin served them. They ate and talked about a few things. When it was all done Justin got up to put the dishes away and Brian helped him.

“Next time it will be your turn to cook,” Justin said smirking knowing that Brian hated to cook.

“I can do it,” Brian told him.

“Oh yeah?” Justin asked as he put the last of the dishes in the sink to soak.

“I’ll pick up the phone and order whatever we feel like for the day,” Brian smiled.

Justin chuckled and went to get two beers. They sat on the sofa and drank slowly. Brian’s hands rested on Justin’s lap. He would kiss the blond from time to time and then pulled back. Justin was happy to be there with Brian.

“I think I have never been this happy,” Justin told him.

Brian looked at the blond and nodded. He felt the same way.

“I don’t want it to ever change,” Justin sighed. “But we don’t have control of that.”

“I’ll do my best,” Brian said and reached inside his pocket. He had something inside his fist. “I told you I had a surprise for you, remember?”

Justin nodded slowly.

“Well, here it is,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked. “I want to see it.”

Brian pulled Justin into his lap. “I want to say something first.”

Justin stayed quiet and listened.

“You know how Michael and Duncan got married because they love each other?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and looked inside Brian’s eyes. He was scared of what was to come next.

“That will never be us,” Brian frowned and rolled his lips inside his mouth. He went over what he was going to say again.

Justin swallowed and felt his heart starting to crush.

“I don’t need a piece of paper telling me that I love you. Because I do,” Brian showed the ring to Justin. “Getting married is not going to change that.”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and started to cry. “I love you too.”

Brian put the ring in Justin’s finger. “It looks good on you.”

Justin smiled widely. “Can I show it to everyone?”

“Anyone you want,” Brian kissed him on the forehead. “Let them know you are all mine.”

***

Terrance came behind Clay and frowned. His partner was sitting at the desk staring at a file of a closed case. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Clay sighed and closed the file. “Thinking.”

“What’s that?” Terrance asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

“This case man,” Clay shook his head. “There is something odd with it.”

“There isn’t,” Terrance assured him.

“I don’t know,” Clay got up and grabbed his suit jacket. “I need to be sure.”

“You are going to drive yourself crazy,” Terrance told him.

“But I was so fucking sure it was Justin,” Clay said.

“So, what? I would have bet anything that it was Brian,” Terrance shrugged and got up as he walked over to his desk.

Clay frowned and thought about. He could have been wrong after all.

“Clay,” Jesse said as she came towards the detective. “These are the files you asked for.”

Clay grabbed them and walked with them to his car. He put them in the passenger’s seat and then started the car. There was already someone reversing their car out of the parking lot so he waited. He grabbed one of the files, the one that said Kip Thomas in the top right corner.

***

Justin came home worn out. He wanted to lie in bed and forget that the outside world existed.

“Hey,” Brian smiled at the blond and went to him to kiss him. “You look awful.”

“I’m so tired,” Justin told him.

“Go take a nap,” Brian kissed him and pulled back. “Daddy can play later.”

Justin laughed and went over to take a shower first. When he came out he got in the bed. He looked at Brian who was at his desk using the computer. Justin dropped his head on the pillow and started to doze off.

Brian was on his computer typing a few ideas he had for a campaign. He looked away and at the door when someone knocked. He sighed and got up to see who it was.

“Do you always open your door like that?” Clay asked.

“Yeah,” Brian told him. “Not many people have the code to the door.”

“Anyone can sneak in,” Clay told him. “Like I did.”

Brian arched a brow. “Is there something you want?”

“Can I come in?” Clay asked.

Brian nodded and stepped aside. He slid the door and left it ajar. “What can I help you with?” he asked the detective.

“Where is Justin?” Clay asked.

“He’s sleeping,” Brian told him.

“How long have you known each other?” Clay asked.

“Why is that any of your business?” Brian asked.

“Not so cooperative anymore, Mr. Kinney,” Clay chuckled.

“Is there something you need?” Brian asked. “Aside from a description of my relationship with Justin?”

“I was wrong you know,” Clay said. “All this time I’ve been after Justin and it was you all along.”

Brian crossed his arms. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your father,” Clay hissed. “I’m talking about Bruce Ellis, Kelly Jupiter, Sam Thompson, Kip Thomas, Chas Kennedy, Penn Johnson, your own friends, Ben, Daphne, Blake, that poor bastard Ethan Gold, all dead by your hand. The only one that you didn’t kill was Jason Kemp and that’s because someone else confessed to doing it.”

“You are fucking nuts!” Brian hissed. “Have you lost your fucking mind?” Brian asked him. “I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about.”

“I have enough to get you,” Clay told him.

“Like you would be here telling me this if you had real evidence against me,” Brian told him. “And you are not going to get it either because I didn’t fucking do shit.” Brian told him.

Clay frowned seeing how cool Brian looked. “I’ll be back,” Clay assured him and then walked towards the door. He opened and gave Brian one last look before he left.

“He’s fucking nuts,” Brian muttered to himself as he went to close the door. When he turned around Justin was standing there.

“What was he talking about Brian?” Justin asked looking very stoic.

“I don’t know,” Brian told him. “He’s accusing me of killing people. He’s a fucking clueless detective. First it was you who was the apparent killer and now it’s me who did it even thought they have the dead killer in their hands.”

Justin frowned. “What if they caught the wrong guy? Oh my god, Brian. What is there was more than one?”

Brian took a deep breath. “Jesus fuck, don’t start freaking out now.”

“But Brian,” Justin said shaking with fear.

Brian walked over to him and hugged him. “No, no. It can’t be,” he told him and kissed the blond on the forehead. He didn’t want to see Justin like that. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was having a bad dream,” Justin said.

“Again?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded. “I always have bad dreams.”

“What was it about?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You always say that,” Brian told him. “You never tell me.”

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Justin turned around and started walking to the bed.

Brian pulled him back. “I won’t. Just tell me, trust me.”

“Daphne was the only person I would tell them to,” Justin relaxed in Brian’s arm. “I dreamt that I was killing Ben.”

Brian arched a brow. He stared at the blond for a few seconds before he asked, “have you dream of that before?”

“A few times,” Justin said. “It started when he died.”

“Did you dream of killing anyone else?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin licked his lips. “It’s horrible.”

Brian wrapped his arms around the blond. “It’s okay. You got me here. Dream of me.”

Justin smiled. “I like dreaming with you.”

“I bet,” Brian said as he pulled the blond towards the bedroom. “Come on, I’ll give you something to dream about.

***

Brian packed the last of the clothes and looked at the blond. “Justin,” he waited and then called the blond again. It had been a few months since Clay had come to see him. He knew the man was obsessing but he didn’t care about that.

Brian was seeing how it all was affecting Justin. He wanted the blond to feel safe and not scared shitless every time they went out.

Justin opened his eyes and rolled to the side. “I want to sleep some more.”

“Hey,” Brian got up from where he was squatting. “I have a surprise,” he was going to give Justin one hell of a surprise; he just hoped that Justin would want it.

“You do?” Justin asked turning around to look at Brian.

“Yeah,” Brian told him. “Come on. Get up.”

Justin got up from the bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Brian. “What is it?”

“Go get dressed,” Brian told him pointing at the clothes that were on the bed.

“Brian what time is it?” Justin asked.

“It’s six,” Brian grabbed his wallet.

“In the freaking morning, Brian?” Justin asked annoyed.

“Yes,” Brian told him.

“What are we doing?” Justin asked as he reached for his sweater.

“We are taking a little trip,” Brian told him.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

Brian walked over to Justin and hugged him. “It doesn’t matter.”

Justin frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Look,” Brian sighed. “I’m leaving and I want you to come with me.”

Justin didn’t have a clue as to what was going on. But he wasn’t going to stay behind and watch Brian leave. “I have to pick up my stuff.”

“I already packed them,” Brian told him. “I got your clothes all of your sketches.”

“Okay,” Justin told him. “Okay.”

Brian kissed him and then pulled back so they could load their thing into the SUV. The first time he had seen the van Justin had been surprised. Brian had told him it was easier to drive Gus around and that was that.

“How long have you been planning this?” Justin asked as he sat on the passenger’s car still a little sleepy.

“For a while,” Brian told him. “I thought it was time to have a change of scenery.”

“What about everyone?” Justin asked. “Aren’t we going to say goodbye? Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“You can write them,” Brian said. “And it was a surprise.”

“That’s horrible, Brian,” Justin told him. “I don’t want to leave. Jeez, some surprise.”

“Do you want to stay?” Brian asked getting mad; he was scared that Justin wouldn’t want to go with him. “You can stay at the loft. I could leave it to you.”

“No,” Justin muttered. “I’m not leaving you.”

Brian sighed. “It’s going to be okay, Justin.”

Justin bit his lower lip. “What about school?”

“You’ll get in a new one,” Brian told him and reached for an envelope inside his jacket. “I asked for a transcript.”

Justin took it and looked at the envelope. “I guess you thought of everything.”

“Yeah,” Brian said as he started the car and started to drive. “I just have one more stop to make and then we are going to be on our way.”


	19. Life Sucks And Then You Get Killed

“You want to what?” Terrance asked.   
  
“I want to arrest Kinney,” Clay told him. “You should see all the people he’s killed.”  
  
“You are losing your mind,” Terrance told him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
Clay explained his theory to his partner.   
  
“No, I had that checked out,” Terrance said. “Look it doesn’t matter what really happened. There is nothing we can do. He has a tight alibi for all of them. When Bruce Ellis drowned Brian was with his coach, if you are going to blame someone of killing Sam Thompson, blame Michael, they used to go out, Kelly was a girl and Brian was with someone at the time of her accident. Kip Thomas moved to New York his body was found in New York,” Terrance shook his head and got up. “I don’t think he would have traveled that far to kill someone. Plus it was some kind of freakish sex accident.”  
  
“He had a lawsuit going,” Clay pointed out.   
  
“Which Kip Thomas stopped himself,” Terrance didn’t know what else to think as he looked at his partner.  
  
“How about Chas Kennedy?” Clay asked. “He used to work with Brian.”  
  
“I think he drowned or something,” Terrance told him. “And there is no motive.”   
  
“What about the others?” Clay asked getting frustrated.  
  
“Look,” Terrance said. “You were wrong about Justin and you are wrong about Brian.”  
  
“I was wrong before but not now,” Clay sighed. “We have to do something.”  
  
“Your theory has holes,” Terrance said. “The man is not superman; he cannot be in so many places at the same time.”  
  
“Okay,” Clay sighed. “But there is something so wrong with this picture. One of them did it, I know it. You know that both boys are not above suspicion. I mean, did you check Justin out. His list is pretty weird too, people disappearing and having all kind of freaky accidents.”  
  
Terrance pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think you are obsessed with the blond.”  
  
“I am not!” Clay hissed.   
  
“Maybe you don’t know it,” Terrance told him.   
  
“That’s fucked up!” Clay told him. “Jesus. Fuck it! I’m leaving.”  
  
Terrance watched him go and shook his head. He hoped that Clay didn’t get into any trouble because he was seeing things the way he wanted to.  
  
***  
  
Terrance stretched and yawned. He had eaten so much that he thought he was going to burst. He threw his trash in the bin and got up. He grabbed some files that he needed to archive when he saw Lindsay and Melanie. He recognized them from the case. He had talked to them before about Justin and Brian and all that was going on. He walked towards them wanting to know what was going on, coming closer he noticed that they looked pretty stressed.  
  
“Excuse me,” Terrance said.  
  
Melanie looked up at him. “Are you the one that’s going to help us?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Terrance frowned. “What’s going on?”  
  
Lindsay covered her face and started crying.  
  
“Our son is missing,” Melanie told him. “We can’t find him anywhere.”  
  
“They won’t help us,” Lindsay sobbed.  
  
Terrance walked over to the officer that was standing behind the front desk. “Can you tell me why you haven’t found someone to help them?”  
  
The officer looked at the women and then at Detective Perry. “What am I supposed to do in a case like this? I already told Lawrence to come here and he said he was on his way.”  
  
“It’s a kid we are talking about,” Terrance said.  
  
“Yeah,” Officer McGuire said. “But you see they came here and reported to only checking on the kid after noticing that he wasn’t waking up, which is kind of negligent if you ask me. It was noon by then. If I wake up I would go check my son first thing in the morning no matter if he likes to sleep or not, you know to make sure he is still breathing.”  
  
“Get to the point,” Terrance hissed.   
  
“So, when the kid wasn’t in his bed they went over to the father’s house and they could not find him. They called the rest of the family and no one knew of his whereabouts,” the officer told Terrance everything that Lindsay and Melanie had told him. “So they assumed that the father has the kid.”  
  
Terrance looked back at Melanie and Lindsay. He walked up to them and frowned. “I assumed that Brian gave his rights to you,” he knew about gay couples doing that all the time.  
  
“No,” Melanie shook her head and her eyes watered. “He never signed anything. He didn’t want to.”  
  
Terrance saw the problem now. “Fuck.”  
  
“He can’t do this to us,” Lindsay covered her face again. “I want my son.”  
  
Terrance frowned and started to think that maybe Clay was right and that he had scared Brian enough to make him run.  
  
***  
  
 _Brian took a deep breath as he kept his forehead resting on the wooden door. He wanted to go out there and see what the fuck had happened but it was too quiet. There was a knock at his door and he jumped back.  
  
“Brian,” Joan whispered. “It’s me.”  
  
Brian opened the door and stared at his mother with horror. “What...what did he do to you?”  
  
Joan was crying and barely could move due to her injuries. She walked over to Brian but she fell down on her knees in front of him. “Please...please, Brian. Make him stop.”  
  
Brian swallowed hard as he looked the blood on his mother’s face. He knew that it must hurt like a bitch. His father had hit him enough times for him to have a first hand experience on the matter. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Joan looked up and grabbed Brian’s hand. “You work...you work at a body shop. You can...” Joan closed her eyes and swallowed.  
  
Brian pulled his hand back. “Are you crazy?”  
  
“He’ll do it first,” Joan said. “He will kill us first if we don’t do something.”  
  
Brian wished right then that he didn’t existed. He wished that he had some other family. He wanted to have a father that loved him and a mother that wouldn’t want to harm anyone.   
  
“Brian,” Joan cried. “He killed your sister when she was still inside of me. She would have been so beautiful. She would have loved you so much.”  
  
Brian swallowed hard.   
  
“Please, Brian,” Joan begged. “No one has to know. It’s okay to do it because he’s harming us. We have to defend ourselves from whatever threatens us. It’s okay to do it, Brian. If something hurts you, the right thing to do is make it go away.”  
  
Brian felt tears threatening to come out. His mother had given him the same speech since he was twelve.  
  
“Joan!” Jack yelled as he stumbled around trying to find his wife.  
  
Joan tensed and looked back as Jack appeared in front of them.   
  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Jack asked and took a sip from the bottle of alcohol he was holding. He took a step forward and grabbed Joan by the hair. “I’m not done with you, you fucking whore!”  
  
Brian ran over to him. “Leave her alone!”  
  
Jack pushed Brian away. Brian punched him hard. Jack threw Joan on the floor and went after Brian. He punched the brunet twice until Brian fell on the floor.   
  
“Brian,” Joan said trying to reach for her son.  
  
“Show some respect Sonny boy,” Jack hissed taking a step towards Brian.  
  
Brian got up and made a fist. “Go ahead. Try it!”  
  
Jack smirked and turned around. He grabbed Joan by an arm and pulled her with him.  
  
Brian tasted the blood in his mouth and felt the tears on his face. For the rest of the night he heard his mother crying and screaming for Jack to stop. And Brian made his mind up._  
  
***  
  
 **“How is he doing?” Wendy asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Jennifer looked at Justin who was sitting in a chair drawing. “He’s much better.”  
  
“I’m happy that he didn’t die in that awful accident,” Wendy said. “I just...”  
  
“What?” Jennifer asked noticing that her sister was hesitant to tell her something.  
  
“He didn’t come back all there,” Wendy told him. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know how else to say it.”  
  
“What are you saying?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“All these fits that he has are not normal,” Wendy told her.  
  
“He’s just coping,” Jennifer told her. “It’s hard. He has had to work so hard.”  
  
“If you say so,” Wendy looked at Justin and felt a bad vibe from the boy.  
  
Justin stopped drawing for a second and stared at his Aunt. He got up and both women looked at Justin. “I’m going to the bathroom.”  
  
Jennifer nodded.  
  
Justin walked away and headed to the bathroom. He never went inside thought. He just kept walking until he reached his Aunt’s bedroom. He watched for a few seconds as Kit, his aunt’s cat slept on the bed. He went over to it and started patting it. “She doesn’t know me. She doesn’t know shit about me. There is nothing wrong with me,” he hissed and his hands wrapped around the cats neck. In seconds he snapped the cat’s neck and was gone from the room. He went to the bathroom and came out. He sat down and then stared at his aunt.   
  
“Justin,” Jennifer said after a while that Justin had been staring. “Justin!”  
  
Justin looked at his mom. He was blinking fast. He looked confused as he stared at her.  
  
“Justin, are you okay?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Justin told her. “Did you say something?”  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes briefly. “No, honey. Go back to drawing its good for your motor skills.”  
  
Justin nodded and grabbed his pencil. He kept on drawing a picture of his sister.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Wendy asked.  
  
“He has black outs sometimes,” Jennifer explained. “A side effect from the accident. The doctor told us that certain parts of his brain couldn’t cope with certain things and he just kind of shuts down and deals with them in his own way. I don’t know. It’s really confusing.”  
  
Wendy nodded and stared back at Justin. She kept thinking that the boy came back wrong.**  
  
***  
  
 _Brian smiled as he picked a rose from the street vendor. He paid the man and started walking to school. It was Saturday but he had swimming practice on Saturdays. When he reached the pool a few of his teammates were already there. He looked around for Bruce but he didn’t see the guy.  
  
“Okay,” the coach shouted. “Everyone get in the pool.”  
  
Brian went to the locker room to change. He put his things inside and made sure not to harm the rose. Then he froze completely when he heard Bruce’s laughter. He walked slowly to the showers and he wanted to die when he saw Bruce and some other guy kissing.   
  
“Brian,” Bruce said startled and pulled back.   
  
Brian backed away and walked back to his locker. He sat down and just stared at the floor.   
  
“Go outside,” Bruce said to the guy he was with. Then he went over to Brian. “Brian.”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Brian told him.   
  
“Look,” Bruce said.  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Brian said again. “I don’t want to see you right now.”   
  
“Let me explain first,” Bruce tried again.  
  
“No,” Brian shook his head. “Just go.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Bruce told him. “I was going to tell you.”  
  
Brian shut his eyes. It wasn’t true. Bruce was not leaving him.  
  
“I fell in love with him,” Bruce sighed. “It’s not you, Brian.”  
  
Brian got up and walked out. Bruce tried to stop him but Brian just punched him in the face.  
  
“You two!” the coach yelled. “You are going to stay after practice and do fifty laps each. I don’t care how tired you get!”  
  
When everyone left they were still there doing laps. The coach had gone to his office to do some paperwork. He knew how much time it would take the boys to do their laps.  
  
“Aren’t you going to keep on going?” Bruce asked when Brian stopped half way through.   
  
Brian kept quiet.   
  
Bruce shook his head. “Your problem,” then he kept going until he finished. He was exhausted.  
  
“Bruce,” Brian said when Bruce had finished and was holding on to the edge of the pool trying to catch his breath.  
  
“What?” Bruce asked looking up.   
  
“What did I do wrong?” Brian asked him.  
  
“Nothing, Brian,” Bruce shrugged. “I just don’t love you.”  
  
Brian glared at the man and felt something deep inside of him snap. Brian pushed him down in the water. Bruce pulled back and Brian fell inside the pool with him.  
  
“You fucking asshole!” Bruce yelled.  
  
Brian was behind the man. He submerged and pulled Bruce down by the legs. Bruce hit his face against the cement and started bleeding. Brian held him while Bruce tried to reach the surface. Then Bruce body was still and Brian let him go. Then he got out and grabbed his towel. He went to his locker and grabbed his stuff. He went to the coach’s office to tell him he was done and that Bruce was still doing a couple of laps. Then he stayed in the office talking to his coach about the up coming events._   
  
***  
  
 **The bell rang and everyone went to their respective classrooms. Justin stayed at his locker pretending that he was searching for something. When the coast was clear he closed his locker and walked over to Chris who was just standing there.  
  
“I’m here,” Justin told him.  
  
“I can see that,” Chris looked around making sure that no one was watching them.   
  
Justin smiled as he stood in front of Chris. “What is it that you want to tell me?”  
  
“Look,” Chris took a deep breath. “I thought things through.”  
  
“Yeah?” Justin asked. “About us?”  
  
“Yeah,” Chris scratched just above his left eye.  
  
“Are we are going to do it?” Justin asked in a low voice even thought there wasn’t anyone around.  
  
Chris shook his head. “No.”  
  
Justin’s face fell. “Why not?” Justin asked.  
  
“Because,” Chris took a step back away from Justin. “I’m not a fag like you.”  
  
Justin was so fucking hurt. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“Yes, I do,” Chris hissed. “I don’t want to ever see you.”  
  
“But we kissed,” Justin protested. “You and I are made for each other.”  
  
“No,” Chris told him. “Leave me the fuck alone or I will tell anyone that you like taking it up the ass.”  
  
“Why are you being so mean?” Justin asked. “I thought that we...”  
  
“You thought wrong,” Chris said dryly and pushed Justin back. Then he started walking away from the blond.   
  
Justin looked at the floor not wanting to believe it. He was crying like a baby due to Chris’s disregard for him. He looked at Chris and started walking towards him. He ran to catch up to Chris and when Chris turned around to yell at Justin to leave him the fuck alone; Justin pushed him hard.  
  
Chris didn’t have time to react or think what the fuck was going on as he fell down the stairs. When he opened his eyes again his whole body was aching. He could see a blurry vision of Justin standing above him.   
  
“You are bleeding now,” Justin muttered. “I guess love really fucking hurts,” he spat out. He kicked Chris with all his might on the head before he turned around and went to take his class.  
  
He sat down and Daphne smirked at him. She knew what was going on with him and Chris. Justin opened his notebook and stared straight ahead.  
  
“Justin,” Daphne shook her friend.  
  
Justin blinked and looked at her. “What?”  
  
“It’s time to leave,” Daphne told him.  
  
“Okay,” Justin said. “Did you take notes? I think I spaced out again.”  
  
“Sure no prob...” she never finished talking as they heard someone screaming.   
  
Daphne ran with the rest of the student to see what was going on. When she managed to see something she covered her mouth. “Oh god.”  
  
Justin pushed her aside and looked. His eyes opened wide and he started crying. “Chris!”  
  
Jason was kneeling in front of his friend. “Call an ambulance. Can you hear me?” he asked his friend.  
  
“Man,” another student said. “He’s dead. Look at all this blood.”  
  
Justin turned around and started running. Daphne went after him. She finally caught up with him once they were outside.  
  
“Please stop,” Daphne said holding to one of Justin’s arms like her life depended on it.  
  
“Daphne!” Justin sobbed. “It can’t be. No!”  
  
Daphne hugged him as Justin dropped to the floor.   
  
“He can’t be dead!” Justin cried. “I love him. I love him so much.”  
  
Daphne could only hold on to him and they cried together.**  
  
***  
  
 _Brian looked at Kelly like she was nuts. “I never fucking touched you!”  
  
“He did,” Kelly yelled back and then buried her face on her father’s chest. “I told him so many times that I didn’t want to.”  
  
Brian couldn’t believe it. “She’s fucking lying.”  
  
“Okay,” the Dean said. “We need to solve this problem.”  
  
“I want him out of this school,” Mr. Jupiter yelled. “Look at what he did to my daughter.”  
  
“The bitch is fucking lying,” Brian hissed. “I didn’t touch her. She’s doing this because I didn’t want to fuck her.”  
  
“Brian,” the Dean said. “Let me talk to them first,” he was sure that Brian hadn’t done anything. The guy was a good student. It wouldn’t be the first time where students brought false accusations to his office.   
  
Brian shook his head and headed out of the office. He left the place and went to his car. He just sat there trying to think of something to do. After he saw Mr. Jupiter and Kelly leaving he went to talk with the Dean.   
  
“Brian,” Charles said rubbing his chin. “Things aren’t looking too good for you.”  
  
“I didn’t do it,” Brian told him. “I swear.”  
  
The Dean sighed. “She has marks and she said that she managed to run away with the condom you used.”  
  
“That’s bullshit,” Brian said getting up.  
  
“Brian,” Charles sat down. “At these parties you start drinking. Maybe you just were out of control, not yourself.”  
  
“I would still know how to distinguish cock from pussy!” Brian told him.  
  
Charles looked shocked. “You are gay.”  
  
“Yes,” Brian told him. “I was with someone that night. Now what? So she took the damn condom. I don’t know.”  
  
“Who were you with?” Charles asked.  
  
Brian frowned. “I can’t say. I promised.”  
  
Charles shook his head. “That’s not good enough Brian. They can say you are only proclaiming to be gay to get out of this mess.”  
  
Brian got up. “I’ll go talk to him and see if he wants to help me with my alibi.”  
  
The Dean nodded. “Good luck Brian.”  
  
Brian went back to his car. He sat there for a long time. Then he decided on his next course of action. He went over to Kelly’s house. He had been there once when they formed a study group. He watched the house for a long while and when Mr. Jupiter got out he decided to go in.  
  
“Brian!” Kelly gasped as Brian stood in front of her.  
  
“Why are you lying?” Brian asked.  
  
“I’m not!” Kelly hissed. “You raped me.”  
  
“And to think I liked you,” Brian shook his head.  
  
“You did?” Kelly asked.   
  
Brian took a step forward and nodded.  
  
Kelly’s lower lip trembled. “I’m sorry, Brian. You...turned me down!”  
  
“Fuck you!” Brian hissed and punched her.   
  
Kelly fell back and hit her head. She was unconscious instantly.   
  
Brian took a deep breath and stared at her. “You made me do this. You!” he moved to the window and took out his lighter. He stepped back after he lighted up the curtains. He watched as the fire started consuming them. Then he made his way out burning everything he could not leaving an exit for her. He went back to his car. He watched in silence as the fire got bigger and bigger.   
  
He started his car and left the place when all he could see was a big ball of fire. He arrived at the dorm and went to his friend’s room.  
  
“Brian,” Alec said smiling. He looked out of the room both ways. “Come on in.”  
  
Brian looked at his watch. “It’s only seven,” he lied. “I think it’s time for a lot of fun.”  
  
Alec smiled and moaned when Brian started kissing him. He didn’t even bother to look at the clock on the wall that said it was nine.   
  
When the cops came asking if Brian was there he said that they had been studying all night from seven o’clock and that was the end of that._  
  
***  
  
 **“Mom, can I stay with Daphne tonight?” Justin asked.  
  
“Sure, honey,” Jennifer told him.   
  
Justin smiled at his mother and turned to look at his sister that left the kitchen. “I am going to do some homework.”  
  
Jennifer nodded and kept on preparing dinner. Craig got home and went to kiss his wife. They talked for a while and then he went to freshen up before dinner.   
  
“This is really good,” Craig told her when they were all sitting down.   
  
“Can I go please?” Molly asked.  
  
“You barely ate,” Jennifer pointed out.  
  
“I’m stuffed,” Molly assured her.  
  
“Let her go,” Craig said.  
  
Molly smiled and left.  
  
“We have to talk, Justin,” Craig said to his son.   
  
“What about?” Justin asked.  
  
“Mrs. Brockton called me yesterday,” Craig said.   
  
Justin’s skin ran cold.  
  
“She told me that she caught you and her son kissing,” Craig hissed.  
  
Jennifer opened her eyes wide. “What?”  
  
“So what?” Justin asked squaring his shoulders.   
  
Craig got up from his chair. “I won’t have this. Do you hear me?”  
  
Justin got up and started to walk away. Craig stopped him and turned him around.   
  
“Let me go,” Justin protested.  
  
“I won’t have a faggot for a son,” Craig told him and shook him hard.   
  
“Well, I am!” Justin yelled as his eyes watered. He was scared to say the least.  
  
Craig brought his hand back and slapped Justin. Then he pushed him against the wall. “Get the fuck out of my house!”  
  
Jennifer got up to go to Justin.  
  
“Jennifer,” Craig growled and his wife froze on the spot.  
  
Justin got up and looked at them.   
  
“Get the fuck out and don’t come back until my son returns,” Craig was red with anger.   
  
“I’m your son!” Justin shouted.  
  
Craig punched him on the gut. “No, Justin. You are a faggot! Now get the fuck out of here.”  
  
Justin ran out of the house. He went to his Mom’s car and picked the bag he had made to stay with Daphne for the night. He walked away from his house in direction of Daphne’s house. He walked slowly as he cried. He wanted to let it all out. He eventually got to Daphne’s house, exhausted emotionally and physically.  
  
Daphne opened the door and crossed her arms. “You are late Justin.”  
  
“I’m not,” Justin told her as he went inside with the bag.  
  
“It’s nine twelve,” Daphne told him.   
  
“Jesus,” Justin said as he turned to look at her. “That can’t be considered as me being late.”  
  
“Yes it can,” Daphne told him.  
  
“No,” Justin dropped his things on the floor.   
  
“At nine and one minute it can be called late,” Daphne said.  
  
“Just drop it, Daphne,” Justin told her. “So I’m late.”  
  
“I just wanted you to accept it,” Daphne smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “We have a schedule to follow.”  
  
Justin laughed. “We’ll get to watch the movies. I’m staying the night, remember?”  
  
“Fine,” Daphne said.   
  
“I’m going to take a shower,” Justin told her.  
  
“Okay,” Daphne said. “But make it quick,” she then went to the living room.  
  
Justin went to the second floor and opened the door to the bathroom. He got inside and started the shower. He was about to take off his shirt when he saw that part of his face was somewhat reddish. He could still hear his father’s words. He felt so awful knowing that his parents didn’t want him.  
  
He made a fist just thinking about it. He was so angry with them. He didn’t think when he snuck out of Daphne’s room through the window. He walked back to his house. When he got there Justin opened the backdoor and got inside. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went to his parent’s room. When he opened the door they were both sleeping. He walked to his father’s side and put the knife at his throat.  
  
Craig’s eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times and then started at Justin. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
  
“I hate you,” Justin spat out and in a fluent motion he slid Craig’s throat. Then he started stabbing him on the chest. “I hate you so much for not loving me.”  
  
Jennifer sat up when she felt the bed shaking and looked at Justin. “No,” she gasped when she took in the whole picture. “What have you done?!”   
  
“You let him,” Justin hissed and grabbed her by the hair. Then he stabbed her in the middle of the chest again and again. He pulled back and looked at them before he turned around and went down the hall. He stopped in front of his sister’s bedroom. He heard the lock and then his sister was running. He turned around to go to his room.   
  
With the knife in his hands he slashed his bed and the pillows and everything that was in his way. Then he went to do the same in her sister’s room. When he was done he went back to his room and grabbed some clothes that he threw in a bag. He left the house the same way he had come. He walked fast until he reached one of the streets where the bums lived. He got changed there and then put the knife and the bloody clothes in the bag. He started walking until he found a fire in one of the metal street cans and he threw his things in there. The fire seemed to come to life a little bit more.  
  
“Thanks,” someone muttered from the side.  
  
Justin never turned back he just ran to Daphne’s house. He got in through the bathroom window and then took his clothes off to jump back inside the shower. He soaped all over again and again. Then he got out and toweled himself. He got dressed and joined Daphne.   
  
“Justin!” Daphne complained. “I thought you had become a fish,” she joked but then saw that he wasn’t talking. “Justin.”  
  
Justin stayed quiet just looking at the floor.  
  
“What happened?” Daphne asked worried. “Did something happen to your dick?” she asked. “You were just taking a shower. A very long shower by the way.”  
  
Justin looked at her and arched a brow. “What?”  
  
“Jesus fuck, Justin!” Daphne shook her head. She grabbed the remote control. “You blacked out again.”  
  
Justin sighed. “I hate when that happens.”  
  
Daphne nodded and hit play. “It’s okay. I entertained myself doing some of my homework.”  
  
“What did I do?” Justin asked her.   
  
“I don’t know,” Daphne said. “Jerked off again and again.”  
  
The both of them looked at each other and laughed.**  
  
***  
  
 _Brian opened the door to his loft and let Michael in. “Hey, what the fuck happened to you.”  
  
Michael went straight to the mini bar. Brian frowned and closed the door. He followed his friend and put his hand on Michael’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Michael yelled. “Don’t you ever touch me!”  
  
Brian was surprised. “It’s me, Mikey.”  
  
Michael dropped the glass of J.B. that he had served himself and his eyes watered.   
  
“Come here,” Brian grabbed Michael’s arm slowly and walked with him to the bed. “What happened?”  
  
Michael shook his head. Brian could see a couple of bruises on Michael’s neck. He opened the buttons on Michael’s shirt.   
  
“Jesus fuck,” Brian said. “Did he do this to you?” he knew that Sam liked to hit Michael.  
  
Michael threw himself at Brian. He held on tightly.  
  
“Tell me,” Brian said.  
  
“He just got so mad,” Michael said. “I didn’t do anything.”  
  
Brian held him.   
  
“He...he...hit me so hard and then...he raped me, Brian!” Michael sobbed. “I tried to stop him. I did.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Brian said. He stayed with Michael until his friend fell asleep. Then he went to see Sam.  
  
“What do you want?” Sam asked when he opened the door. “Did he send you?”  
  
“No,” Brian told him. “I came all on my own.”  
  
Sam went back and sat down in his chair. “You can fuck off, Brian.”  
  
“He won’t press charges,” Brian told him and kept his hands behind his back.  
  
Sam chuckled. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
  
“You had fun with him, didn’t you?” Brian asked. “You sick fuck.”  
  
Sam laughed. “Fuck off, Brian.”  
  
Brian smirked. “It won’t be that easy. You see, Mikey’s my best friend. Like a brother to me and if something happens to him it’s as if it were happening to me.”  
  
Sam got up from the chair. “Get out of my apartment.”  
  
“When things happen to me, Sam, I get pissed. It’s like a sickness that I have or something. It all started with my own father but don’t worry lovely Joan taught me how to deal with him,” Brian related as he pulled a bat from behind him.   
  
Sam frowned and took a step back.  
  
“So, I know just how to deal with you,” Brian said in a dangerous voice.  
  
“What do you think you are doing?” Sam asked.  
  
“I’m really clumsy sometimes,” Brian said and swung at the stereo.   
  
“You asshole!” Sam yelled and tried to go after Brian but the brunet swung at him. Sam took a step back and reached for the phone.   
  
Brian hit the television next. Then he heard Sam talking on the phone and he went after him. He hit Sam in the head. Then he watched as the man screamed in pain. He hit the phone that had fallen on the floor. Then he went around the apartment breaking everything he could. Then he went back to where Sam was lying on the floor. He didn’t hesitate when he lifted the bat over and over again. When he was done he just opened the door and went home.  
  
Michael was in the bed when Brian came back. He saw Brian enter with blood on his clothes and on the bat he was holding.   
  
“Brian,” Michael gasped. “What did you do?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Brian said as he started to undress.  
  
“God,” Michael shut his eyes.   
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Brian assured him as he got in the bed with Michael.   
  
“What did you do?” Michael asked crying.  
  
“I took care of it,” Brian assured him._  
  
***  
  
 **“Justin you have to let me out sooner or later,” Kenny said.  
  
Justin stayed silent.   
  
“We are lost,” Kenny yelled.  
  
“Shut up!” Justin hissed.  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Kenny told him. “You turned out to be a complete asshole.”  
  
“You are the one that used me,” Justin said stopping in the middle of the road.   
  
“I never said we would be together,” Kenny said. “We haven’t even fucked! What the fuck did you expect?” Kenny opened the door to the car. He should have known it was a bad idea to think that Justin would drop him off at Zack’s house.   
  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked as Kenny started to take his things out of the car.   
  
“Getting away from you,” Kenny hissed. “It’s over. You are just a kid to me.”  
  
Justin started crying. “I thought you loved me.”  
  
“I guess you were wrong,” Kenny told him.  
  
Justin got out of the car. “Kenny please, Daphne is waiting. I wanted to surprise her with you.”  
  
“I never asked you to be my boyfriend,” Kenny hissed. “We just kissed a couple of times. Jesus fuck!”  
  
“You said you liked me,” Justin pointed out. “And you touched me.”  
  
“Yes but,” Kenny sighed. “Look Justin. I want to be with Zach. I’m sorry.”  
  
Justin stayed there and watched as Kenny pulling out everything from the car. He went to hug him and Kenny pushed him back. Justin landed on his back hitting his shoulder hard. He groaned and sat up.  
  
“I’ll find a way to go back,” Kenny told him. “Just stay the fuck away from me.”  
  
Justin looked down and saw a fairly big rock. He got up and picked it up. “If you want it that way.”  
  
“I do,” Kenny assured him as he bent down to make sure he had everything.   
  
“Kenny,” Justin muttered.  
  
“What?” Kenny asked turning around.  
  
Justin hit him hard with the rock. When Kenny fell back Justin went after him and finished bashing his head in. He then pulled the body inside the thick mass of trees. He did the same with Kenny’s luggage and he got in his car. No one would ever find Kenny ever again.  
  
Justin started driving without looking back. Half an hour later he stopped and looked around not sure where he was. He looked at the empty seat and frowned. He remembered he was supposed to pick Kenny up at his house. “Shit,” Justin cursed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s going to kill me.” He used his phone and called Kenny but the man wasn’t answering him. So, he called his house and his mother answered. “Hi, can I speak with Kenny.”  
  
“He’s not here,” she told him. “He’s staying with his boyfriend.”  
  
Justin was going to say it was him when Kenny’s mother mentioned someone else.  
  
“Zack, do you know him? Are you friends with him? You can call him there,” she assured Justin.  
  
Justin hung up and felt lost. He thought that he and Kenny had something going. He started crying realizing that the man had made a fool out of him. He dialed Daphne’s number but she wasn’t answering. He needed help at that precise moment. “Fuck, what the hell is going on?!” he asked himself feeling very alone and confused.  
  
Justin sighed as he looked at the arrow which was bright red and signaled what he already knew, he was running on empty. He dialed Daphne's number again and sent a prayer that she would answer.  
  
"Hello," Daphne answered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You have got to help me Daphne!" Justin yelled into the phone. "I am in the middle of nowhere!"**  
  
***  
  
 _Kip walked over to open the door. He smirked when he saw Brian standing there. “Well, look who it is.”  
  
“Can I come in?” Brian asked.  
  
Kip stepped aside smiling from ear to ear. He was sure that Brian came to beg him.  
  
“We need to talk,” Brian told him.  
  
“About,” Kip asked and raised a brow.  
  
Brian glared at him and Kip chuckled. “We both know that you are lying.”  
  
“That’s not true, Brian,” Kip told him. “What I know is that you took advantage of me.”  
  
“Hardly,” Brian looked around the apartment. “Are you alone?”  
  
“Do you have something in mind?” Kip asked smirking.  
  
Brian walked up to him and put his hand on Kip’s shoulder. “Yes, I do.”  
  
Kip smiled thinking that Brian was going to fuck him as a way of begging him to dismiss the lawsuit. He had to admit that Brian was hot and he wouldn’t mind another go at it.   
  
Brian pushed Kip back as hard as he could. Then he got on top of him. “Let’s play a game.”  
  
“You hurt me,” Kip hissed. “You’re such an asshole.”  
  
Brian pulled a scarf from his jacket. That’s when Kip noticed that Brian was wearing gloves.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Kip asked and tried to get away.  
  
Brian let him and when Kip was on his knees getting up he wrapped the scarf around the man’s neck. “Relax, Kip. We are only starting.”  
  
“Let me go,” Kip tried to move away but then Brian’s hold on him would tighten so he just stayed still. “What...what do you want?”  
  
Brian moved around with him and sat him down on a chair. “Do you have a cell phone?”  
  
Kip nodded.  
  
“Where is it?” Brian asked.  
  
“In my pocket,” Kip told him.  
  
“Take it out,” Brian waited. “Good boy. Now call your lawyer and tell him that you are retiring the charges.”  
  
“What do you think this is going to accomplish?” Kip asked. “He’s not stupid. He is going to know that I am being threatened or something.”  
  
“You are,” Brian told him. “Now do it. I don’t care how you convince your lawyer but make it good. Tell him you are going to move to New York. Ah, yes, a job offer or something.”  
  
Kip closed his eyes and dialed the known number. “Hi, Millie,” he said. “Can you put Scott on? It’s Kip Thomas.”   
  
Brian waited patiently. When Kip was done he told him to put his cell phone back in his pockets. Then he made Kip get up and took him to the bedroom where he tied him up.  
  
It took him about two weeks but he managed to pack all of Kips stuff. He rented a place pretending to be Kip Thomas over the phone and he got it. He moved everything into said apartment. Kip was still alive when it all took place. Brian made sure of that. Then he moved Kip to New York.  
  
“What are we doing here?” Kip asked when Brian took the gag off.  
  
“This is your apartment,” Brian told him smiling.   
  
“Bullshit,” Kip hissed.   
  
“It is,” Brian told him. “You moved here a week ago. You sent your resume to different agencies here in New York and oddly enough two of them called. You have an appointment tomorrow. Isn’t that great?”  
  
“You are sick,” Kip spat out.  
  
Brian walked over to him and undid Kip’s pants.   
  
“What are you doing?” Kip asked.  
  
“Get up,” Brian told him. “Do it or you won’t like what’s going to happen.”  
  
Kip’s eyes watered as he got up.   
  
“Now get in that chair,” Brian told him.  
  
“Brain,” Kip begged.  
  
“Do it,” Brian commanded.  
  
Kip got up in the chair. Brian grabbed another chair and stood behind him. He took a scarf out of his pocket and tied around Kip’s neck and the fan hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Kip was sweating, scared of what Brian was doing.  
  
“I’m going to untie you and you are going to masturbate yourself,” Brian instructed him.  
  
“You are sick,” Kip told him.  
  
“I know,” Brian admitted. “But you are still going to do it.”  
  
Kip closed his eyes as he started to masturbate in front of Brian. He didn’t know what the brunet wanted but he was cooperating as best as he could.   
  
“This is a nice life you are going to have here,” Brian told him. “Great apartment and I’m sure you will make great friends.”  
  
Kip stared at Brian like he was crazy, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Kip, you better cum soon,” Brian told him.  
  
“Now what?” Kip asked trying to catch his breath.  
  
Brian pushed the chair from under Kip. Kip’s eyes widened as he tried to undo the knot around his neck but it was useless. When his body stopped moving Brian picked the chair he had used to stand behind Kip and pushed back into its place.   
  
“Bye, Kip,” Brian muttered as he took out his keys to drive back home._  
  
***  
  
 **Penn smiled as he stepped out of the loft. He turned around to look at Brian. “Can I call you sometime?”  
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Brian arched a brow and then closed the door.  
  
Penn shrugged and smiled nonetheless. Brian had been the best fuck of his life so far. He lifted up of the door to the elevator. He was surprised to see the same blond that had been there earlier. “Hey, are you okay?” Penn stepped inside.  
  
Justin had been crying. “I came here to...to kill him.”  
  
Penn opened his eyes wide. “Hey, relax.”  
  
“I was so mad at him,” Justin explained. “But I love him so much that I can’t do it.”  
  
Penn saw that Justin had a weapon in his hands. “Where did you get that?”  
  
“I keep it in my car for protection,” Justin told him. “It’s also an art tool.”  
  
“I see,” Penn put his hands on his hips. “Man, you need to forget about Brian.”  
  
“I’m not going to kill him now,” Justin said. “I thought it through.”  
  
“Thank god,” Penn said and lowered the door and then hit the first floor. “There are more guys in the world.”  
  
“Yeah,” Justin said. “But I want Brian.”  
  
Penn looked at Justin and then shook his head. “He’s not worth it.”  
  
Justin stayed quiet. Then he moved towards Penn. “Don’t say that,” he said very sternly. “He’s amazing.”  
  
“Was he your first?” Penn asked smirking. “He had you now and you’re old news.”  
  
Justin stabbed the guy. Penn looked down in shock. He pushed Justin back and he fell down on the floor.   
  
“You are insane!” Penn shouted.  
  
“He would have fucked me if you hadn’t been here,” Justin hissed. “It’s all your fault.”  
  
Penn shook his head and tried to get up but Justin had other ideas.**  
  
***  
  
 _Chas turned around and looked up at Brian. “What the fuck are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”  
  
Brian smiled as he took of his shades. He had followed the man. “I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
“About what?” Chas asked as he walked to the steps of the pool.  
  
“Don’t get out on my account,” Brian told him.  
  
Chas got out and walked to the mini bar. “Look, I know why you are here.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Brian asked.  
  
“Vance told you that he was going to give me your job pretty soon,” Chas smiled at Brian. “All I need to do is get a few more accounts.”  
  
Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know that I can win.”  
  
Chas smirked and asked, “if you are so sure why are you here?”  
  
“Well,” Brian crossed his arms. “The thing is that I am not even going to try. You know sometimes you get to that point where you have forced yourself and proved yourself enough times that you are the best. Plus I have a boyfriend now and I really don’t have time for this stupid competition.”  
  
“So,” Chas walked over to Brian. “You are just giving me your place. Are you retiring or something?”  
  
“No,” Brian shook his head. “I’m retiring you.”  
  
“You can’t fire me,” Chas protested.  
  
“I’m not going to fire you,” Brian told him.  
  
Chas took a sip of his drink and went back to the mini bar. “Brian, I think you have lost it.”  
  
Brian walked over to Chas and smirked. “A long time ago, you really have no idea.”  
  
Chas stiffened as Brian stood behind him.   
  
“Mmm,” Brian got closer to Chas. “You like me, don’t you?”  
  
“No,” Chas protested but his body trembled when Brian’s cock rubbed against him.  
  
“I wasn’t wrong about you,” Brian told him.  
  
“Brian,” Chas moaned when Brian started kissing his neck. “This isn’t going to change anything.”  
  
“I know it will not,” Brian told him.  
  
Chas hands grabbed hold on to Brian’s thighs.   
  
“You know,” Brian said. “I used to be in the swimming team.”  
  
“Yeah?” Chas asked with his head thrown back on Brian’s shoulder as Brian grabbed hold of his cock.  
  
“Yes,” Brian whispered. He started moving them to the edge of the pool. “I quit after one of my friends had an accident.”  
  
“Oh god,” Chas moaned and pushed his butt back into Brian’s cock.   
  
“Do you want to know what happened?” Brian asked and licked from the base of Chas neck to behind his ear.  
  
“What?” Chas asked.  
  
“Let me show you,” Brian said gripping Chas hair tight and then slamming the body against the edge of the pool.   
  
Chas body hit the water as blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. Brian started at the blood in the edge of the pool and then at Chas’ body as it sunk to the bottom.  
  
“He had a freak accident,” Brian said as he looked at Chas. “Pretty much like yours,” he put his shades back on and looked at his watch. After twenty minutes he left the place._  
  
***  
  
 **Justin smiled as he zipped his pants. “You were good,” he kissed the guy in front of him.  
  
“Thanks,” the boy was just a teen. “Do you want to fuck me?”  
  
“I can’t,” Justin told him. “I have to go home.”  
  
The guy just nodded. “Some other time.”  
  
Justin nodded. “I’ll see you around.”  
  
The guy nodded and walked away from Justin and back to Babylon. Justin looked at the dark alley and swallowed. He started walking and stopped when he saw two men fighting each other. There was an older guy towering over the boy.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin whispered but didn’t stop in time to avoid arousing suspicion. He hit a can of beer that rolled closer to the two men.   
  
One of the men ran away. Justin took a deep breath and moved closer to the one that was on the floor moving really slowly.  
  
“Are you okay?” Justin said as he knelt on the floor.  
  
“He gave me...something...and...” the guy could barely breath.  
  
Justin turned around and came face to face with Jason Kemp. “You are him, the guy that Brian left me for.”  
  
Jason grabbed Justin’s shirt and the blond slapped his hand away.   
  
“You asshole,” Justin growled. He looked down and took Jason’s belt off. He then started to strangle the man. He didn’t stop until Jason didn’t move. “That’s what you deserve you fucking whore!” Then he got up and left with the belt in his hands. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.   
  
“It’s me,” Michael said.  
  
Justin stopped walking and looked around. “What?”  
  
“Where are you?” Michael asked.  
  
“I’m at the loft,” Justin said and resumed walking.  
  
“I’m going there then,” Michael announced.  
  
“I thought that Ben had taken you home,” Justin said.   
  
“He did,” Michael grabbed some papers. “But I have an idea for the comic.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin told him and hung up. He walked to the loft and when he got there he took off his clothes and went to take a shower.   
  
He came out and put something on and then someone was knocking on the door. He went to open it and looked at Michael with an arched brow.  
  
“Can I come in?” Michael asked.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Justin asked him but moved aside.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asked. “I told you I was coming. It’s Brian here yet?”  
  
“No,” Justin told him and wondered when the fuck had Michael told him he was coming over.  
  
When they were done Michael gathered his thing to leave.  
  
“Is this yours?” Justin asked finding it when he grabbed his clothes. He was trying to clean up before Brian got home and started another fight about his cleaning habits.  
  
Michael grabbed the belt. “No.”  
  
“One of Brian’s tricks probably left it here,” Justin said.  
  
“I’ll give it to Hunter,” Michael said. “So he doesn’t complain that I never get him anything.”  
  
Justin nodded and watched him go. He decided to just go to bed. It was pretty late.  
  
Back where Jason’s body lay was a man staring at the deceased body. “Well fuck me,” Brian said as he continued to stare at Jason’s body. He had watched all that had happened from afar.**  
  
***  
  
 _Justin walked out of Michael’s store when he received a call. He looked at the number and smiled. “Hey Daph.”  
  
“Where are you?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I’m with Michael,” Justin said.   
  
“Fuck,” Michael said. “I forgot something. Be right back.”  
  
Justin nodded and kept walking to where they had parked the cars. “Are you staying with Brian tonight?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Justin told her. “Let’s hope he asks me.”  
  
“I’m going to go out,” Daphne said. “So if you come home there is food in the fridge.”  
  
“Yes, mother,” Justin laughed.  
  
“I’m just trying to help you,” Daphne told him. “Be careful.”  
  
“Okay, you too,” Justin hung up and wondered what was taking Michael so long. Then someone pushed him on the floor. “Michael,” he protested but when he turned around it wasn’t Michael. He just froze on the spot.   
  
The guy that had attacked Justin took out a knife and moved closer. “This is where I gut you like a pig.”  
  
Justin shook his head. He wanted to move but couldn’t. When the guy was just hovering around Justin tried to push him away. The guy lifted the knife and stabbed him on the arm.   
  
“Ah,” Justin gasped his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he felt the pain. His hand automatically went to the wound and he applied pressure trying to opaque the pain.  
  
Then the guy stabbed three more times before he ran away to his car. He took of the mask and took deep breaths. He gripped the steering wheel and sniffed. He wasn’t going to cry, he just needed to wait. Everything was going to be just fine. He stayed there for the longest time. He couldn’t move or think about what he should do next. Then his phone started ringing. “Yeah?”  
  
“Brian,” Michael said. “I’m at the hospital and I need you here.”  
  
“I’m on my way,” Brian told him starting the car. He was in the hospital in seconds. He saw Michael sitting in one of the chairs and he walked over to him with his heart on his throat. “Michael.”  
  
Michael looked up and rubbed his face. “Jesus Brian.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Brian asked. “Are you okay?”  
  
Michael nodded. “It’s not me.”  
  
“What happened?” Brian asked. “It’s Vic okay?”  
  
Michael got up quietly and added, “is Justin.”  
  
Brian swallowed hard and looked away from his friend. He looked at the floor, the room suddenly spinning. “Tell me he is okay,” his frightened voice demanded.   
  
“He’s okay,” Michael muttered still not believing everything that had happened.  
  
“Tell me what happen,” Brian said.  
  
“Someone tried to kill him,” Michael said acidly.   
  
Brian took a step back as he saw the blood covering Michael. “What the fuck happened?”  
  
“It happened when we were closing the store,” Michael said making two fists.   
  
“And you called me now!” Brian screamed.   
  
Michael grabbed Brian by the collar. “You are a fucking asshole! Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was?”  
  
“What’s going on here?” Clay asked as he approached them.  
  
Brian pushed Michael away. “Nothing,” he muttered.  
  
Michael shook his head. “I’m just mad because Justin got hurt and none of us was there for him. It’s my fault,” he said quietly. He looked at Brian and then down at the floor.  
  
“I see,” Williamson said as he looked from one man to the other.  
  
“Yeah,” Michael said. “I’m sorry, Brian.”  
  
Brian fixed his shirt. “I’m going to go see Justin.”  
  
Clay watched him go and then turned to Michael. “Did you see anyone?”  
  
“No,” Michael said sitting down again.  
  
Clay nodded. “Did Justin say anything?” he questioned.  
  
“He called to me a few times,” Michael sighed. “Do you guys have anything? Any clues or leads?”  
  
“We are working on it,” Clay assured him. He wasn’t allowed to say anything else.   
  
Michael nodded and got up. He just needed to get out of there. He didn’t want to even think of the ramifications to everyone if Justin had died.   
  
“Is there anything else you can tell me?” Clay asked him.  
  
“No,” Michael told him quickly. “I have to go. I have to tell the others what happen.”  
  
“I have a phone,” Clay suggested.  
  
Michael shook his head. “I have to go change.”  
  
“That can wait a while longer,” Clay said. “I really need to ask you some questions now that the incident is fresh in your mind.”  
  
“Incident?” Michael asked pissed. “Attempted murder is more like it!”  
  
Clay didn’t looked fazed at Michael’s harsh tone.  
  
“And fuck you. I have nothing to say to you,” Michael told him walking away. He went to Brian’s loft. The brunet had to show up sooner or later.   
  
“Michael,” Brian said startled when he got in the loft some time later. “I came to pick some of Justin’s things.”  
  
“You are an idiot,” Michael said.  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Brian told him.  
  
Michael pushed Brian against the wall. “You know damn well. I know you. You are my fucking best friend!”  
  
“I had to!” Brian said and pushed Michael back.  
  
Michael shook his head. “How can you be like this?”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Brian said. “It didn’t bother you when I got rid of Sam, did it Mikey?”  
  
“I thought you loved Justin,” Michael said.   
  
“I do,” Brian walked up to Michael and hugged him tight. “They think it’s him and I wanted to make them see it was not.”  
  
“But he has nothing to be scared of, Justin’s innocent,” Michael said.  
  
“Wrong, Mikey,” Brian said pulling back. “You are so very wrong.”  
  
Michael didn’t know what Brian was talking about but he still thought that he shouldn’t have attacked Justin, for whatever the reason._  
  
***  
  
 **“He’s only going to end up hurting you someday,” Ben told him.  
  
“Why are you telling me these things?” Justin asked almost desperate.  
  
“I’m just trying to protect you,” Ben told him.  
  
“I don’t need any protection,” Justin hissed. “Brian loves me, no matter what you or anyone else says. We understand each other and we love each other.”  
  
“Come on, Justin,” Ben said. “I’m older than you. I know about these things. Michael is just like him. They don’t care about anyone but themselves.”  
  
“Then what the fuck are you still doing with Michael?” Justin asked.  
  
Ben sighed. “I don’t know. I love him and we have a life together.”  
  
Justin wanted Ben to shut up.  
  
“Brian is never going to give you what you want,” Ben shrugged and sat down.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He walked to the window and made the world go away. He kept watching outside waiting for Brian. No matter what anyone said he wasn’t going to listen.  
  
“He just likes to fuck you because you are hot and young,” Ben told him. “One day he will find someone better.”  
  
“Stop it,” Justin told him. “Please stop it.”  
  
“It’s for your own good,” Ben said and grabbed his book again. “He’s just using you.”  
  
Justin walked away and came back behind Ben. He slashed his throat.   
  
Ben started gasping for air. “Wki..ifk...” he was trying to scream, talk, anything.  
  
“It’s for your own good, Ben,” Justin spat out. “So you don’t talk shit anymore.”  
  
Then he grabbed his art box and left the apartment. He put the knife in his pocket and walked for a while. Then he reached a park and he went inside. He stood next to one of the trees and started to dig a hole. He dug for what it seemed like hours and dropped the knife inside. Then he covered the hole and walked to the loft.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said. “Where the fuck have you been? I was calling you to know when to pick you up.”  
  
Justin started blankly at Brian.   
  
“Justin,” Brian grabbed the blond’s hand. “You are so cold. I swear to god I am going to buy you your own car; one that isn’t in the garage every two weeks.”  
  
Justin kept looking at the wall as Brian stripped him. Brian looked at the clothes and sighed. He knew blood when he saw it. “What have you done now, Justin?” he asked more to himself than to the blond.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said suddenly. “You didn’t come to pick me up.”  
  
“Jesus, you’re a mess,” Brian told him. “Come on, let’s go take a shower.”  
  
Justin nodded and went with Brian. The brunet left Justin in the shower and came back to hide the clothes before the blond saw them. He had learned very quickly that Justin didn’t have a clue as to the things he was doing and he would even protect Justin from ever finding out. The blond would just go insane with guilt.**

***

_“Jesus fuck!” Daphne said putting a hand over her chest. “You scared me.”  
  
“Sorry,” he shrugged. “What’s with the knife?”  
  
“Oh,” Daphne said. “I thought it was a burglar or something.”  
  
“I see,” he stepped closer.  
  
“Wait a minute,” Daphne said. “What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in here?”  
  
He suddenly reached for the knife she was holding. She tried to pull back but he was stronger. Daphne couldn’t believe her eyes as he advanced on her. She never had a chance, not really. She tried to fight him but it didn’t work in the end.   
  
She had kicked him but it was as if he was made of steel. He stabbed her, nothing too deep but enough to cause pain and make her start to lose the fight. She couldn’t believe it was happening.   
  
“Oh god,” Daphne had yelled when she saw the blood on her hands.  
  
“You did this to yourself,” he told her.  
  
Daphne couldn’t process what he was saying. She just wanted him to leave her alone. “Fuck you!” she ran to get the phone. She grabbed it but that’s all she had time to do.  
  
He stood behind her and stabbed her again. He pulled her back and then watched as her brown eyes slowly closed. He shook his head. He hadn’t wanted to kill her but he had to, there wasn’t any other choice.  
  
“Mmm,” Daphne opened her eyes when she felt cold drops on her face. She looked around frantically. She knew that she was lying on something wet.   
  
“Hey, Daph,” he said.  
  
“What are you doing?” Daphne asked. “Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Why?” he leaned closer. “You know why, you fucking bitch.”  
  
“Please,” Daphne begged. “Let me go.”  
  
“Daphne, Daphne, Daphne!” he shook his head. “I am going to kill you. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Please, Brian,” Daphne cried. “Don’t.”  
  
“I saw you Daphne,” Brian shook his head. “You were hugging him and pretending to be there for him but I could see it in your eyes.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daphne said as she cried. Her body was in so much pain and she felt sleepy.  
  
“I know about his black outs too,” Brian told her.  
  
Daphne gasped.   
  
“And when he told you about fighting with Ben,” Brian chuckled. “You got scared.”  
  
Daphne closed her eyes. “You have to help him. I want to help him.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Daph,” Brian told her. “No one is taking him away from me.”_  
  
***  
  
 **Justin was using an ice pick to make some thin lines on the clay he was working with. He was sure that he could make the best picture of Brian in ceramic. He was well into his job when the door to this studio opened.  
  
“Justin,” Ethan said. “Come here.”  
  
Justin looked at his friend and sighed. He was still pissed at him. He shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
  
“There is someone that needs to talk to you,” Ethan said. “He’s waiting at my studio. It’s about Brian.”  
  
Justin got up and put the ice pick inside his apron’s pocket. He followed Ethan but when he got to the studio there was no one there.  
  
“He must have left,” Ethan said. “I’ll call him.”  
  
“No,” Justin said. “What is this all about?”  
  
Ethan sighed. “Justin, Brian is cheating on you.”  
  
Justin glared at Ethan. “He is not. Brian and I fuck whomever we want. Just like I fucked you.”  
  
“I thought...that you and I had a special connection,” Ethan told him.  
  
“You were nothing but a trick,” Justin told him. He turned around to go.  
  
“You are his fucking whore!” Ethan hissed.   
  
Justin closed his eyes and didn’t say anything.  
  
“He’s just using you,” Ethan said. “He doesn’t love you like I do.”  
  
Justin turned around and walked over to Ethan. “You are fucking wrong! He loves me! He loves me very much!”  
  
“You are crazy,” Ethan said taking a step back. He had been surprise to see Justin so frantic.  
  
“I’m crazy?” Justin asked. “I’m not crazy. He fucking loves me! And I love him!”  
  
“Brian Kinney doesn’t love anyone,” Ethan said. “He’s just a slut.”  
  
Justin grabbed the ice pick he had and stabbed Ethan in the chest over and over again in just seconds. He pulled back and watched as he blood just started to come out and soak Ethan’s clothes.   
  
“Justin,” Ethan gasped and fell back.  
  
“It pisses me off when they talk shit about Brian,” Justin told him. “You don’t know him,” he turned around and left for his studio. When he got there he looked at the clay and then the ice pick. He pushed the ice pick deep into the clay and molded it again. He would have to start from the beginning. He looked at his hands and saw that they had some blood in them. He looked at his clothes but they were alright. He rushed to the sink and in his hurry he knocked out a container of paint.   
  
“Fuck,” Justin started to pick up the mess as quickly as possible. When he picked the container up the green paint got some blood in it.   
  
Justin hands shook as he threw all the paint down the drain. He started cleaning everything that was in the sink. When he was done he turned back and started to pick his things up. Suddenly he stopped and sat down in one of the chairs and he stared ahead, not moving at all.  
  
“Hey, Jus,” Michael said as he stepped inside the blond’s studio. “Told you he was here,” he said to Brian.  
  
While they were talking Ethan was still inside one of the music rooms. He was trying really hard to get up. He was trying to even his breathing out. He was crying and didn’t even know it. Slowly he managed to sit down but only ended up falling on his side.  
  
“God please,” Ethan chocked out.   
  
Ethan put his hands on the cold, hard floor and started crawling to the entrance. He shut his eyes and opened them quickly trying to keep focused on the door. Things were starting to get blurry and there was a terrible buzzing sound in his ears.  
  
It felt like an eternity before he reached the door and then he had to stop. He was so tired and wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to keep on going and find someone to help him. He lifted his arm and wrapped his hand around the knob. He tried turning it but the blood in his hand wasn’t letting him.  
  
“Ahh,” he groaned when he managed to get up while using the wall to support himself. He could taste blood in his mouth. He was scared shitless that if he went out Justin would be there waiting for him. He had never seen the blond like that before. Justin’s eyes were full of anger and coldness.  
  
Ethan turned on the knob and pushed the door with all his might. He had hope that someone would come and see what all the noise was about. He started walking out and saw someone on the hall. “Help me,” he gasped out before he dropped on the floor.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Michael said running up to him. “What the hell happened?” he kneeled down.   
  
“Help me,” Ethan said grabbing on to Michael.  
  
“Jesus,” Michael couldn’t believe it. It was Justin’s friend, Ethan. “Help!!”  
  
Ethan closed his eyes briefly. He was breathing funny and he was covered in blood.  
  
“Hey,” a guy that had been in his study came out when he heard Michael’s scream for assistance.  
  
“Call an ambulance, now!!” Michael yelled. “Go!”  
  
The guy took off running to find a phone. Gradually more people started to come out to the hallway.  
  
“Michael,” Duncan ran up to him and kneeled beside Ethan and Michael. “What the fuck happened?”  
  
“I found him like this,” Michael said.  
  
Ethan could barely move. He was fighting so hard to keep his eyes open but his skin felt like it was burning.  
  
“Michael,” Duncan whispered. “I...where is he bleeding from? Why is there so much blood?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Michael said.  
  
“Grgh,” Ethan was trying to talk.   
  
“Oh fuck!” Michael shook his head.   
  
Ethan pulled himself up through Michael’s shirt to say something. “It was...Justin,” he gasped out.  
  
“Relax,” Michael said. “Don’t talk. Save your strength.”  
  
Duncan got up and backed away. He had never seen someone dying. He was so fucking scared at that moment.   
  
“You are going to be okay,” Michael said and pushed Ethan back down. “I think you should save your strength.”  
  
“What did he say?” Duncan asked his breathing was shallow and erratic.   
  
“I couldn’t understand him,” Michael told him. “Where is that ambulance?”**  
  
***  
  
 _Brian looked at Derek with a smile. “So, do you remember everything I told you?”  
  
“Yes,” Derek said. “When are you paying me the rest of the money?”   
  
“When you do what I want,” Brian told him. “Now, there is going to be someone else playing along.”  
  
“Who?” Derek asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Brian said not sure who would get the role. “He’s going to pretend to be dead.”  
  
“Okay, fine,” Derek said. He was still psyched about the whole thing. The first time that Brian approached him he thought the man was going to punch him or something because he had hit his boyfriend. Instead he propositioned something to him that he couldn’t turn down. He needed the money and if Brian wanted to play a prank in his friends so be it.  
  
“Remember that you can stab a few of them to really get them scared,” Brian told him.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Derek told him.  
  
“Come on Earl,” Brian sighed. “You don’t have to hit any on the major organs, an arm, a shoulder, a leg. They won’t die if you stab them there, nothing too deep.”  
  
Derek wasn’t so sure about that.   
  
“I’ll give you an extra thousand if you do it,” Brian tempted him.  
  
“Okay,” Derek agreed.  
  
“And don’t stop no matter how hectic it gets,” Brian told him.  
  
“What if they call the cops?” Derek asked staring to fear the whole thing a bit.   
  
“Then get to the phone first,” Brian pointed out as he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Right,” Derek nodded and grabbed the knife that Brian was giving him. “Why are you wearing gloves? It’s not cold.”  
  
“I am going to help you a bit,” Brian told him. “If I get to the phone lines I’ll cut it but it’s not one hundred percent sure.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we be doing this during the night?” Derek asked.  
  
“No,” Brian told him. “Now is good,” Brian told him as he pulled his cell phone out to call Justin. He really hoped that Justin had done what he said he was going to do.  
  
“Hey,” Justin answered.   
  
“Where are you?” Brian asked.   
  
“I’m still at Deb’s,” Justin told him. “I told you I was going to come here. Are you at the loft? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Brian told him. “I’ll go to pick you up. I want to show you something.”  
  
“Okay,” Justin smiled. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Brian told him.  
  
“Okay,” Justin couldn’t wait to see what Brian had done. “I’ll wait for you then.”  
  
“Later,” Brian said and hung up.  
  
“Should I go now?” Derek asked.  
  
“Wait ten minutes and then go,” Brian told him.  
  
Derek nodded and got out of the Jeep three houses down from Debbie’s. Brian looked around making sure that no one was seeing them. Then he drove to Debbie’s house and parked in the back of the house. He looked around and saw Justin and Blake. He cursed under his breath. He watched them for a few minutes and smiled when he saw Derek climbing through one of the windows.   
  
“Fuck,” Justin hissed.   
  
“Let’s go back inside,” Blake said.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“We have to call the cops and get everyone out,” Blake said.  
  
“Right,” Justin said as they went back in.  
  
Brian waited a few minutes and then got in the backyard. He looked in through the window and saw Blake alone. He went inside as quickly as he could before anyone else came down. Once he was inside he grabbed the biggest knife from the knife holder. Then he stood behind Blake with the knife behind him.  
  
“Yes there is a man in the house, you have to come quick,” Blake told them.  
  
Brian didn’t really want to kill Blake but it would look more believable if he did that Derek was the killer. He tried to control his breathing.  
  
Blake finished the call and turned around to find someone standing there. “Jesus fuck! You scared me,” he had his hand over his chest.  
  
“Sorry,” he told him.  
  
“Where did you come from?” Blake asked.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” he took a step forward and stabbed Blake. “Shhh,” he covered the blond’s mouth. “It’s going to be okay. You won’t feel anything else soon.”  
  
Blake’s lifeless body dropped to the ground. The blood still poured out of him. He looked at the knife and nodded. Now he had everything under control. He place the knife where it was originally and went out of the house while he waited for the guy he had hired to play a ‘supposed’ joke on the people that were inside. He had seen Derek fighting with Justin and he had gotten the idea to use him. He watched out that no one was in sight as he got back on his Jeep and drove to the front of the house. He got out of the car and walked to the front of the house. He could hear the people yelling inside.  
  
“Get out of here, Justin!” Vic yelled.   
  
Brian opened the door and went inside. He purposely just looked at Justin and smiled. “Ready to go, Sunshine?”  
  
“I got both of you now,” Derek said. He was supposed to say that. He didn’t know why Brian wanted to scared his friends specially the blond but he was being paid really nicely to do so.  
  
Brian turned around quickly. Then slowly he took in that Debbie was on the floor and Vic hovering over her. He looked to the side and saw Ted crying over Blake. He made sure that Justin was behind him.   
  
“Aren’t you the hero,” Derek mocked.  
  
“Get out, Jus,” Brian told him as he stood his ground; things were going according to plan. He would get all suspicion away from Justin and even himself once they thought it was Earl. He just had to manage to kill the man one way or another so he would never be able to talk and say what he knew._  
  
***  
  
“Brian,” Justin called. “Dinner is ready.”  
  
Brian came down the stairs and smiled at the blond. He kissed him hard and grabbed his butt. Twenty years later and they still acted like teenagers in love.  
  
“Don’t start,” Justin laughed. “Brenda and Gus are coming. They are bringing the kids with them.”  
  
Brian groaned.   
  
“Come on,” Justin said. “You know that you just love them to death. And you love being the coolest grandfather ever.”  
  
There was a honk outside.  
  
“That’s them,” Justin said excitedly.  
  
“Is that Gus?” Eva asked as she ran down the stairs happily. “I can’t wait to see them!”  
  
“You should watch closely,” Brian told her. “Maybe you would get marry too and have a family.”  
  
“Never,” Eva told him and laughed as she pushed her blonde curls back. “I’m only eighteen, Dad.”   
  
“Like you are ever going to let her go,” Justin teased.   
  
Eva smirked and went to open the door.  
  
“I’ll tie her to the bed and you’ll help me,” Brian told him sarcastically.  
  
Justin laughed and kissed him. He was surprised that Brian would be the one to have a harder time to see her go someday than him who was her biological father. “She has to go sooner or later.”  
  
“I know,” Brian said. “But she’s still my baby girl.”  
  
Justin smiled at Brian and caressed his face. “You are the greatest man alive.”  
  
Brian smiled as he watched Justin walking to the door. He didn’t regret moving away from the Pitts. They were now living in Europe where he was able to get a new start with the blond and his kids. He was a changed man and consequently so was Justin. Brian didn’t trick anymore therefore Justin didn’t get overly jealous. Gus had been the perfect kid and so had been Eva. It was a dream come true.   
  
Justin and Gus’ new wife, Brenda got along great. Brian adored his grandchildren, he adored his new life. But most of all he never forgot the heavy price that he had to pay to get it. He never took anything that he had for granted and would do anything to keep the life he had now.   
  
Any freakish accidents or disappearances that occurred near them or where they worked at were purely coincidental.  


* * *

*Winks*


End file.
